Adopted by the Malfoys
by mksfroogle
Summary: fem!harry Abused Marie is adopted by the Malfoys' and taken to Malfoy manor where Lord Voldemort is also staying. What will happen when LV finds out Marie Potter is now a Malfoy and that Lucius had betrayed him? LV and fem!harry pairing later. J.K.R. owns harry potter, not me, but I have Marie Rosalina Potter, my gender bent version of Harry. NO FLAMES please!
1. Lucius' mission

**Well everyone, Here I am again. This story has been in my head for a long time. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.**

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-**

Marie Rosalina Potter woke up suddenly from her reoccurring nightmare gasping with sudden terror at the horrific images that still assaulted her mind.

She sat up quickly in her small dirty bed that the Dursleys had given to her after her first year at Hogwarts and she wiped the sweat off of her brow and rubbed away the stained tears.

It was just a week after her fourth year from Hogwarts and the horrible man named Lord Voldemort had been resurrected, every night giving her nightmares of what had occurred in the graveyard. The man had been frightening with pale, hairless skin, nails like talons, a flat slit nose and red eyes. He looked like something from a horror film. And of course when she had escaped the graveyard with Cedric's dead body, the ministry didn't believe her that the Dark Lord had returned.

Even though the evidence was right there in front of them, they didn't pay any attention to it, reporting her as crazy and stupid.

Marie had been angry and scared. Why didn't they believe her?

Did her friends even really believe her or were they just saying that they did because they were her friends?

'Knock! Knock! Knock!'

A fist pounded on the door followed by a harsh voice, "Girl! Get up right now! It's time for you to make our breakfast!"

It was Aunt Petunia.

"I'm coming, Aunt" Marie didn't dare to shout back at the woman in fear of getting slapped again. Of course she could handle a slap on the face but then the fear began when her Aunt told Uncle Vernon about her misbehavior. Things would get a lot worse then.

Marie swung her feet off of the bed and stretched quickly to get ready for the day. It was just like any other day at the Dursleys after all. Work, eat scraps, Work again then sleep. Then the cycle just continues until her next year to Hogwarts.

Marie got up from the bed and quickly dressed for the day in a big shirt, baggy jeans and a rope that she tied around her waist to keep the jeans from falling down. They were the hand-me-downs that belonged to her cousin Dudley. The Dursleys, after all, wouldn't waste their money on her. The only thing they actually bought her were her glasses a long time ago. Now she didn't need them, thank Merlin, because of Hermione's excellent charm skills to repair her vision.

Marie finished dressing and left the room to go down to the kitchen. Once she reached the Dining room, however, she was greeted with glares and hateful stares of disdain. It didn't bother her anymore, really though. She was used to their hate. She went into the kitchen to start the usual Sunday breakfast for the family of muggles: 4 eggs, 3 bacon, 2 toast, 3 sausages and coffee cake for Uncle Vernon, 4 eggs, 5 bacon, 1 toast, 5 sausage and coffee cake for Dudley and 1 egg, 2 bacon and 2 toast for Aunt Petunia.

So altogether she had to make homemade coffee cake, 9 sunny-side up eggs, 10 bacon, 8 sausages, 5 pieces of toast and a pitcher of hot coffee and fresh orange juice.

Nothing for herself.

When she was finished, she brought out the food to the family and set the plates of food in front of each of them.

"What is this?!" Uncle Vernon shouted and Marie just replied nicely.

"It's your Sunday breakfast, Uncle."

"No! It's not! It's a burnt Sunday breakfast is what it is! I can't eat this! Are you trying to poison me, you bitch?!"

This was one of Marie's worse days, she could already tell, "No, Uncle. I can redo it for you if you'd like."

Uncle Vernon dumped the plate of food in the trash and Dudley giggled as he watched the scene unfold. Aunt Petunia calmly ate her breakfast like nothing was happening.

Then the unthinkable happened as Uncle Vernon broke the plate on the floor and pushed her on the ground.

"Ah!" she cried out as her arm met shards of the broken plate with Uncle Vernon's foot on her head.

"You're damned right you will, bitch. Now get up and go fix me a real meal!"

With that unnecessary performance of dominance past, Marie quickly got up.

"And pick up this mess!"

Marie hurriedly picked up all of the shards and pieces and threw them in the trash before going back into the kitchen to redo Uncle Vernon's breakfast. When she was finished again, there was no complaint as Uncle Vernon gobbled up the food and left for work. That's when Aunt Petunia gave Marie her chores list.

"You'll do everything on this list or else I'll tell your Uncle. And you remember the last time what happened when you didn't finish everything before he got here."

Marie shuddered at the memory, "Yes mam"

She chores on the list were the usual impossibles to do all in one day.

'_Great'_ Marie thought, _'I'll never get all of this done in time!'_

The list read as follows: Clean Dudley's room, dust and vacuum the house, weed and plant the garden, trim the bushes, polish the kitchen floor, wash the dishes, clean the whole bathroom, do the laundry, wash the windows and prepare lunch and dinner.

'_I guess I better get started then.'_ Marie sighed in her head.

By the time Marie was finished with the indoor chores it was already 3pm and time for her own lunch. She had already prepared Aunt Petunia and Dudley's lunch at noon so Aunt Petunia let Marie have some water and a piece of leftover biscuit before making her go back to work.

Now Marie started on the outdoor chores like weeding and planting the garden and trimming the bushes. Of course this would normally take her three or so hours to finish but Uncle Vernon got back from work in two hours.

Marie was just finishing weeding the garden when Dudley came up from behind her.

"What are you doing freak?" he huffed much like his father. Marie turned around and faced her cousin.

"I'm doing the chores, Dudley." She answered shortly but when she reached her hand down to pick another weed, Dudley stomped down on her hand.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain, "Get off!"

Dudley laughed at her pain and stepped off of her hand, "You know what, why don't you make yourself useful later and join me and my gang for some fun?"

Marie stopped dead in her thoughts as she stared up at her cousin, "You're sick."

"And you're a freak. I know what you do at that freaky school of yours. You're a whore just like dad says. So you're going to come to the backyard tonight and you're going to be our whore later. Go it?!"

Marie shivered in fear. Nothing like this had ever happened before. She had only ever been beaten and slapped around by her Uncle Vernon and Dudley's gang and him. Never had any of them stooped to violating her like Dudley said he was planning on.

Marie stayed silent and turned back to the garden to start planting the seeds. Apparently, Dudley saw that as a confirmation and he left without another word. Silently in the garden, Marie sat there planting the seeds with tears dripping down her cheeks.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888-**

Earlier that morning Lucius Malfoy awoke just like normal on a Sunday. He turned to see that his beautiful wife, Narcissa, was still in bed with him and it was only 7am and his dark mark was burning like lava into his arm.

He had to get up.

"What does he want now?" Lucius whispered to himself and Narcissa awoke from his voice.

"What is it dear?" she whispered.

Lucius rubbed his aching forearm, "It's the dark Lord. He's calling me so you know what that means. No family breakfast and I get impossible missions and horrible lectures from a psychopath."

"Lucius! Don't talk about our Lord that way!" she giggled despite herself. Lucius smirked.

"I know. I'll see you later, dear. Tell Draco to practice his charms. He needs work on those."

With that, the Senior Malfoy got out of bed and waved his wand upon himself to place robes on his body. A quick scourgify and hair calming spell and he was ready to meet with his Lord. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo.

"Lord Voldemort's chambers!"

With that, Lucius Flooed to Voldemort's chambers in a matter of seconds and walked out of the fireplace with dignity and class, "You wished to see me, my Lord?"

The Dark Lord was sitting in his chair with a wine glass of water in his hands. Lucius had to admit, his Lord was not the best looking man in the world. In fact, he just looked scary as hell when sporting the snake face. But Lucius would not be frightened into obedience like Wormtail had been. It was utterly disgusting and undignified for just a Pureblood like Lucius to behave so he kept his blank face.

Voldemort swirled his water in the glass and pursed his thin lips, "I have a job for you Lucius."

There was a moment of silence before Voldemort continued, "A low-ranking Deatheater has just informed me last night that they found where Potter was hiding in the summer. I want you to go to the address and . . ." the elder man paused, "Keep an eye on her."

"My Lord?" Lucius was confused, "But if we have found her, wouldn't it be better to just kill her straight away?"

Lucius had disliked the brat ever since she had stolen his house-elf from him. Not that it was actually a big deal or anything but it was a show of power over Lucius that he had preferred to not have happened. He didn't exactly hate Potter though. Even Lucius had to admit that the girl had courage to go against the Dark Lord in any way, shape or form. But even now, he couldn't tell his Lord that he didn't want her dead. Whatever his Lord wanted, it was to be his, after all.

"No." Voldemort replied, "It wouldn't. We can't just barge into the front door, Malfoy! For one, there are blood wards surrounding the area to keep anyone who wishes her harm away."

The Dark Lord paused again and licked his chapped lips quickly in his anger, "And besides, if we did attack anyway, the aurors would come and save her. Think before you speak, Lucius or I'll have you turned into a low-ranker like Wormtail."

Lucius shuddered at the thought of having to do the things Wormtail does like milking Nagini and he nodded to his Lord.

"So you want me to leave right away, my Lord?"

"Of course. The address is number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey in Little Whinging. Remember, though, just keep an eye on her. No killing or torturing muggles for fun this time." Voldemort smirked a toothy and scary grin at his follower and Lucius had to resist the urge to twitch.

"Of course my Lord but if this is such happy news then I'm surprised to see that you are not drinking wine, My Lord!" Lucius found a soft spot in Voldemort's mood and was rewarded with another smirk.

"It's much too early to be drinking alcohol, Lucius. Not that you would care but I'd like to keep this body clearer of contamination than my first body. That means no drinking in the morning. Have fun with your project." Voldemort took a sip of his water and waved Malfoy away.

That was all that Lucius needed to leave his Lord's presence and apparate down to the Malfoy gates. Then he thought of the address and apparated again to the location of a one Miss Marie Potter. Once he was finished apparating, he opened his eyes to find himself in a small little town with similar looking houses. Lucius quickly gazed around to check that no one was around and he disillusioned himself.

It was now 8am.

Lucius walked around aimlessly for a few minutes until he finally found number 4 Privet Drive and he walked all around the house around the wards until he found her by looking through a window. Marie was currently in the kitchen doing dishes the muggle way. However, Lucius was surprised by how fast the girl was moving to get the dishes done sooner.

'_Probably her only chore she's trying to get done so she can go mess around.'_ Lucius thought but was astonished to find that he was wrong. Now the girl was even mopping and polishing the kitchen floor. But where was her Aunt? The last Lucius had found out about Potter was that she lived with her Aunt, Uncle and cousin and was spoiled rotten. At least, that was what he had heard from Snape.

Lucius watched Marie amazed as she went on for hours without a break until it was finally 3pm and she stopped to eat some lunch. He couldn't' quite see right from where he was standing but he saw what he thought to be a glass of water and a small piece of pastry.

'_Is that all that she's going to eat?'_ he thought. Lucius had a feeling in his gut but he didn't want to be right in fear of what he would do.

His theory so far was that Marie was being abused by her relatives but is evidence was only minimal so far to not even count as real evidence. Soon, however, he watched as it came to be 3:30pm and now Marie was weeding the garden. Now at least because she was outside, he had a better view of her. He noticed now that Marie was wearing very heavy and baggy clothing, much too hot and loose to be wearing in late June.

Then a boy came into the front yard garden with her and Lucius thought that this boy must be Marie's cousin. He listened closely to their conversation.

"What are you doing, freak?" the fat boy asked and Marie calmly looked back at her cousin.

"I'm doing the chores, Dudley."

Lucius watched the scene unfold as Marie leant in to pluck a weed but Dudley stomped on her hand hard to where Marie cried out in pain. Lucius hated bullying and if he had anything to go by then he had to say that Marie was definitely not respected here. Lucius was getting closer and closer to his theory.

Then the fat boy began to speak again, "You know what, why don't you make yourself useful later and join me and my gang for some fun?"

Lucius was boiling in hatred now for the boy. Sure it was custom to marry your cousin in a Pureblood society and all but this was definitely not the same type of situation. Lucius knew that this boy was thinking of using Marie in the most ungraceful way imaginable.

Marie wrinkled her nose, "You're sick."

Dudley leaned it a bit, "And you're a freak. I know what you do at that freaky school of yours. You're a whore just like dad says. So you're going to come to the backyard tonight and you're going to be our whore later. Go it?!"

Lucius was already having enough of the boy but before he could even think about doing anything, he left and Marie started doing her chores again.

'_Wait.'_ Lucius thought, _'Why would I even think about helping the brat? She deserves everything horrible for destroying the Dark Lord her first birthday.'_

But Lucius didn't really believe what he was thinking. Deep down he was a father and to see an innocent child like Potter being abused as such was just making him sick to his stomach. It was now 5pm and Lucius wondered whether or not he should leave now and return in the morning or not. However, his question was answered when Vernon Dursley pulled in the muggle driveway with his muggle car, looking very angry that Marie was still in the front yard trying to finish her last chore of trimming the bushes.

"Girl! I thought I told you the other day to always finish your chores before I get home!"

Lucius watched as Marie almost cowered in fear, "I'm sorry Uncle. I'm almost done, though. I just have to-"

But Marie was silenced when Vernon struck her in the face, "Come on, you bloody bitch. I wanted dinner done and on the table by the time I got home! Now go in the kitchen and make dinner!"

Marie nodded her head, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Marie ran into the kitchen and started on the Dursley's dinner right away. Lucius was enthralled at how the Dursleys were treating her so far. It was so sickening to treat ANY child like this. Lucius was beginning to imagine was tortures he could inflict on all three of them.

For dinner, Marie made what it looked to be as Lasagna, garlic bread with cheese, fresh corn on the cob, peas, homemade applesauce and then cheesecake for desert. Of course, though it wasn't good enough for the Dursleys and they reprimanded her, making her clean up the messes and do the dishes. Then, she was promptly told to go to her room without anything to eat. Lucius then decided to move to a tree to be eye level with Marie's window to her room. He noticed that the window had bars on it but he could still see through it.

Now Lucius was sure that he could leave but was wronged again when 9pm came along and everyone was in bed. Lucius hoped he would be in bed soon that was for sure.

But then Vernon Dursley came into Marie's room while she was asleep. Marie must have thought that she was safe from her cousin if she was in her room now but she sure wasn't safe when around her Uncle.

The large man walked in carefully and Lucius began to boil when the man shook her awake and began to beat her. Marie made no noise as if it was a routine. This is what made Lucius the angriest. When her Uncle was finished with her, he left. Lucius thought that he should do something to help the poor girl. After all, he wasn't just a deatheater sent on this mission by the dark lord, the man who had murdered Marie's parents and was trying to kill her, to watch Marie.

He was also the father of a magical child and to watch Marie, a wonderful magical being, being abused by filthy muggles maddened him to the core.

'_What should I do?'_ he thought.

His question was answered when he saw Dudley Dursley bringing in a gang of muggle teenagers into the house.

The boy's threat was real and now if Lucius didn't do something quick then Marie Potter was going to be raped and violated by a gang of disgusting muggles and her cousin.

Before, the muggles could walk in the door, however, Lucius made a brash decision and leapt toward the wards. Although the wards didn't go off because he didn't intend to hurt Marie. That wasn't his plan though. He then cast a spell towards the muggles that would alert the Ministry.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted and let the red lightening-like curse to shoot out from his wand. He watched in satisfaction as the muggles screamed and cried in pain. However, his joy was short-lived when his time ran out. He had to leave.

At least now he knew that Potter would be safe.

Even if the dark Lord would kill him if he found out.

'_But he's not going to find out'_ Lucius thought, '_Because I'm not going to tell him quite yet'._

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-**

Marie lay on the ground in pain as she suffered yet another beating from her Uncle Vernon. Only this, time, she couldn't move and she was bleeding into the floor very badly.

But before she could escape into blackness, she heard screaming and saw a sharp red light form her bedroom window.

'Cruciatus?' she thought.

But then people barged into her room a few minutes later, hovering around her, murmuring that she was safe now. She didn't know any of the people but she could tell by their voices that she was safe.

She wasn't going to be hurt by the Dursleys ever again.

. . . .

Marie woke up a while later in a warm and much better bed than that at the Dursleys and she wondered now where she was. Marie tried to sit up but failed. That's when she realized that there were other people in the room around her.

"Dear are you alright?" A familiar voice said.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Marie asked, "I'm fine. Just a little sore. Where am I?" Marie's voice was a little scratchy but otherwise, she could talk.

Arthur Weasley answered her, "Marie, sweetheart, you're in St. Mungo's hospital. Are you sure you're alright? You took quite a beating you did."

Marie looked around and she began to see other people more clearly. A lot of people were there: Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Dumbledore, Sirius as a dog and even Professor Snape was there!

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, "What am I doing here? What happened?!" the questions tumbled out of her mouth all at once and Molly tried to calm her down.

Remus answered her, "Marie. You were being abused. Someone cast a cruciatus to make the aurors come to the Dursley residence. Did you fire the spell?"

"No." Marie answered, "Someone from outside did. I don't know who."

Remus sighed in relief that it wasn't her but Dumbledore came forward.

"What did he look like?" Dumbledore prompted but Marie grew angry.

"Gee, I don't know. I was too busy bleeding out on the floor to get up and look out my window."

Sirius' dog form barked once and laid his head on her lap. Gently as if to soothe him, Marie began to pet his head and Sirius whined whilst licking her other hand.

The group all looked tired now and Marie asked, "What's wrong with everyone?"

Arthur answered her this time, "Marie, as of now the Dursleys' are being charged with child abuse. They are unfit to be guardians for you. Why didn't you ever tell us you were being abused, Marie?"

Mari stayed silent, refusing to answer so Arthur continued, "The ministry is having a mandatory court order tomorrow at noon, Marie. There is when an official magical guardian will be appointed to you where you'll be staying with them during the summer and holidays until your seventeenth birthday."

Marie nodded, "Am I staying with you guys then?" she asked hopefully and the Weasleys frowned.

"Hopefully dear" Molly replied but didn't look too certain, "However it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"Lucius Malfoy has asked Minister Fudge to adopt you, Marie" Remus filled in and Sirius growled at the name with hatred.

Marie promptly fainted.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	2. The Court

**The second chapter to 'Adopted by the Malfoys'. Thank you everyone for viewing and sending me great reviews so far. I hope you enjoy this next chap. I know I've messed up a few words in the first chapter but guess what? I'm not perfect but I'm not getting a Beta. Thank you all for reading.**

**PS- This story does not follow any of my other stories thus it has its own beginning and end. I know it's confusing with Marie Potter being in all of my stories but her name, to me, if I change it, will not be the same character. Thank you**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888-**

Marie woke up a few hours later after she had fainted. This time, however, she woke up to the face of Professor Snape.

"Gah!" she pinned the back of her head even closer to her pillow with a funny look on her face, "What the hell, Snape?!"

The Professor merely shrugged and rose a heavy black eyebrow, "It's Professor Snape to you."

Marie sat up on the bed and realized that Sirius in his dog form had jumped up in her lap and had fallen asleep. She carefully pet his furry head as to not awaken him. She looked around the rest of the room but only Remus was left sleeping in the chair on the opposite side of her than were Snape was sitting. She looked out the small window on the other side of the room and it seemed to be very late outside.

Marie groggily rubbed her eyes and looked back at her Potions Professor, "What time is it Professor? Why are you here, anyways?"

Snape stared at her blankly for a few seconds before clearing his throat and looking away, "It's around 1 o'clock in the morning, Potter. And as for what I am doing here is simple. I'm acting as your guard seeing as Black and Lupin have been doing that all day. They're pretty worn out now."

Snape sneered as he talked about Marie's godfathers but Marie couldn't bring herself to really care. Snape was guarding her?

"Why are you guarding me, Professor?"

Snape sighed, "Potter, you must know that Lucius is my best friend but also that he will not hurt you. He only wants your best interests at heart at the moment. He truly wants to adopt you."

"You didn't answer my question, sir."

"Didn't I?" Snape smirked despite the strange mood in the room, "I have administered both Black and Lupin with a strong sleeping potion. They will not wake up until around 7am. I thought that this would be a good time for you to meet your potential adopted father, Potter."

Marie gasped, "What?! You're bringing that prat, Malfoy here?! I always knew you were dark! You're going to let him take me to Voldemort so he can kill me aren't you!"

"Miss Potter, please" a new voice sounded in the room but there was no one there until the man released the disillusionment spell. The man was easily identified as Lucius Malfoy himself with his trademark sneer and platinum long blonde hair.

Marie grew even more scared now as she backed up against the headboard of the hospital bed, "What are you doing here?! What do you want?!"

Lucius glanced at Snape who merely reached for a calming draught.

"Here, Potter. Drink this." Snape ordered the girl.

"No!" Marie refused and blocked her face from the two men and hugged Sirius for safety until she realized that he was in a deep sleep and wouldn't awake quite yet.

Lucius came closer to her in the room to stand by Snape, "Marie. Do you know who cast the Cruciatus on those muggles yesterday night?"

Marie opened her eyes slowly and whimpered, "Of course. Only a deatheater would do that. Was it you?"

Lucius only nodded his head.

"But why? You had the chance to kill me or take me. Why didn't you?" Marie was confused. Wasn't he loyal to Voldemort?

The Senior Malfoy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as Marie removed her feet from that spot, "You really want to know why I did it, Miss Potter? I did it because I'm a father. I witnessed everything yesterday that a parent should never have to see. The torture of an innocent magical child. It was unbearable to watch."

Marie scratched her head, "Aren't you loyal to Voldemort though? I saw you in the graveyard!"

"I am." He confirmed, "But my opinion comes first in this kind of matter, Miss Potter. I want to adopt you. To make sure that you will be raised the way you should have been from now on. I want you to have a family that you can trust."

"There are plenty of other families I would trust way more than you, Malfoy!"

Snape suddenly stood up from his chair, "How dare you, you ungrateful brat? Lucius saved you and you're saying you can never trust him?!"

"I'm not ungrateful, Snape. I appreciate that he saved me from the Dursleys and from bleeding to death on the floor but I can't believe that he's not loyal to the Dark Lord first."

Lucius nodded his head at Marie's logic, "I understand your troubled thoughts, Potter. However, you need not worry. Snape, give me the Veritaserum. Have her test it on you then give it to me."

Marie grinned in her mind at the thought although Snape appeared far less enthusiastic.

However, Snape got out the potion and drank a sip, looking to Marie for her reassurance. Marie thought of a question.

"Do you ever wash your hair? Are you having an affair with Ms. Grubblyplank? Are you loyal to Dumbledore or Voldemort first?"

Snape reeled off his answers with a blank face, "Yes, yes and Dumbledore although my loyalty towards him is wavering since this incident. You are definitely a Marauder, you know that?"

Marie was about to ask more when Lucius took the potion and drank it all in one gulp and Snape gasped, "Lucius! You are not supposed to drink that much! You'll be telling the truth for hours!"

"At least she'll believe everything I say then, won't she?" he replied.

"Were you telling the truth earlier about wanting to adopt me JUST to protect me or to take me to Voldemort?"

"My only objective is to protect you, Ms. Potter. The Dark Lord will not be informed."

Marie nodded, "Does your family know about this plan of yours?"

"Only Narcissa. I told her before I came here and she is ecstatic about having a daughter. If you'll accept us, that is."

Marie could feel tears brewing in her eyes, "Would you really want me or is it to just get credit for the Ministry?"

Lucius touched Marie's shoulder, "I don't need any credit, Ms. Potter. I have enough of that. I truly believe that you'll be safer with the Malfoy family. And I promise you, we will grow to all care for one another. You will not be harmed in any way when you stay with us."

Marie looked away from the Senior Malfoy, thinking rapidly and hard. Were there any loopholes in what she had asked? No, there couldn't have been. She was pretty specific.

"I'll give you some time to think but remember, the court order is at noon. Get some sleep and think about what I've said."

With that, the elder Malfoy walked out of the room, leaving Marie and Snape in the room alone together.

"Professor?" Marie asked as she lay back down in the bed, "The other families who will want to adopt me. Will they just want me because of my fame?"

Snape was silent for a while before answering, "I don't know, Potter. Many will fight for your adoption. The matter if it is only for fame, however, is of no knowledge to me. The Weasleys will try to adopt you to keep you under Dumbledore's eye, no doubt. They will care for you, yes, but can they afford it? They can barely afford the food on their plates, Ms. Potter. Whereas Lucius is VERY rich and can afford practically anything. Do you understand?"

"You want me to choose Lucius if it comes down to my pick. Don't you sir?"

Snape nodded, "That, I think, would be the best choice. But who says you have ever listened to me?"

Marie smiled and closed her eyes.

'_Noon.'_ She thought_, 'At noon my life will change forever.' _

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888-**

Earlier that evening around 6pm . . .

Lucius had just finished talking to Minister Fudge about adopting Marie Potter when he Flooed back to his manor. Fudge had been reluctant about considering it at first but with the little help of a few hundred galleons, Fudge thought about it a little bit more. The more Fudge thought about it, the better sense it made, if he got paid more, that is.

Lucius smirked at himself as he entered the Dining room via Floo. There at the table sat Narcissa, the Dark Lord and Draco, eating a quite dinner.

"You're late, Lucius." Voldemort pointed out to his tardy host with a short growl.

"Yes. Sorry my Lord but I got caught up talking with Fudge. The old turkey has been a mess since Potter arrived that night at the Quidditch pitch with the young Diggory boy's body."

"Hm" Voldemort replied shortly, "And how is our little brat doing? Still with the muggles?"

Lucius smirked, trying to seem as though nothing had happened. He was just happy that Voldemort had not found out yet that Marie was gone.

"Yes, My Lord, and still as spoiled as ever."

"Hm" Voldemort hummed again shortly and returned to his meal in silence.

Lucius took that as a sign to stop talking and sit down for dinner with his family. It was very quiet as usual but that was how Voldemort liked it. He never liked talking at the table. It angered him.

After dinner, however, Lucius sent Draco to his room and walked with Narcissa to their chambers when the Dark Lord left the table to go to his own chambers.

"Lucius, what is this all about? You've never been this quick to go to our room. What's wrong?" Narcissa asked as they reached their chambers.

"My Dear, you must promise me you won't tell the Dark Lord anything about what I'm about to tell you."

"Lucius, dear, you're frightening me. What's happened?" Narcissa was worried now.

"The reason I was late for dinner was because I was bribing Fudge to give me a better chance to adopt Marie Potter."

Narcissa was quiet or a minute until a confused look etched itself on her beautiful face, "I don't understand. Why does the Potter girl need to be adopted? She has her relatives."

"The filthy muggles have ben abusing her, Cissa. I witnessed the whole thing. She was about to get raped before I crucioed the little bastard muggle teenagers. Cissa, please, we need to adopt her."

Narcissa smiled and bit her lip before frowning again, "But Lucius, dear, what if the Dark Lord finds out? If he reads our minds, we'll be caught and he'll-"

"Cissa, you know very well that the Dark Lord cannot harm a Malfoy. We'll be fine. And if I can adopt Ms. Potter then she'll be safe as well. It'll be fine. Just trust me."

Narcissa nodded and smiled with happiness, "We'll have a daughter!" she hugged her husband with joy, "I've always wanted a daughter. A sister for Draco."

Lucius smiled and let his wife go, "I'm going to go see her tonight. I told Severus to help me out so I could talk to the girl. To persuade her to choose us. You'll be at the court meeting tomorrow at noon? If the Dark Lord asks, tell him you're going shopping."

Narcissa nodded, "I will."

Lucius grinned and kissed his wife firmly on the lips, so filled with emotion and passion.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888-**

Back at the hospital, it was already 9am when everyone the previous day had returned to support Marie except for Dumbledore and Arthur, that is. Marie didn't know where they were. Ron and Hermione sat on her bed with her while Ginny, Fred and George stood around the bed. They tried to be reassuring for Marie. That soon, Marie will be an official Weasley. Another sister.

However, Marie was having her doubts. She didn't want to cause trouble for the Weasleys'. They were a great family.

"Hey mate," Ron brought her out of her musings, "It'll be alright. There's no way Malfoy will win this. He's a deatheater! The court will automatically go past him, no doubt."

Hermione cleared her throat, "There's the matter, however, whether or not they'll consider wealth beyond love, Ronald."

"Gee" Fred said.

"Well aren't you" said George.

"Just a little ray of sunshine?" Fred finished.

Hermione and Marie both laughed at them at their antics while Ron was seriously thinking about what Hermione had said.

"No." Ron denied it, "There's no way Malfoy will take you from us, Marie." Ron grabbed Marie's knee cap, "We'll win this. We have to."

The twins each took one of Marie's shoulders and Hermione and Ginny took a hand to comfort her. The adults looked on at this display of affection in peace and Molly was very proud of her family.

Remus then said, "I'm sorry, though, Marie, that me and Sirius will not be able to go into the courtroom with you. We'll wait for you in here, in your hospital room to hear the news."

"Why can't you be in the courtroom?" she asked.

Remus smirked despite the crudeness, "NO dogs allowed."

The gang slightly chuckled and Sirius barked happily.

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal a very flustered Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur! What is it, dear?" Molly asked her husband.

"The court has moved the time of Marie's adoption to 9:30am! She needs to be taken to the Ministry right away!"

The group gasped at the news and Fred helped Marie off of the bed. She was still weak, after all from nearly bleeding to death a little over 36 hours ago.

Arthur helped her up as well and transfigured her hospital gown into jeans and a shirt that barely covered her bandages.

"Hurry up, now. We must be quick!" With that, the Weasley's all got up but before they left, Marie went up and hugged both Remus and the dog form of Sirius.

"I love you both" she let a stray tear fall and Remus hugged her tighter as Sirius licked her forehead and cheeks, making the girl giggle.

"We love you too, Marie. You'll be fine." Remus replied, letting Marie leave the room without them.

Marie was walked down the hall and helped into the Floo fireplace as Arthur shouted, "Ministry of Magic!"

They were gone but then reappeared at the Ministry. Marie looked around in wonder at the giant building she was now inside of. It was magnificent. As soon as all of the Weasleys' were together, they moved fast to the court room they were assigned to go to, Marie quickly running out of breathe, losing stamina.

"Where's Dumbledore? I didn't see him earlier in the hospital room." She asked but Arthur only answered quickly.

"He's in the courtroom distracting the Minister and counsel."

Marie grew nervous then. How big was the counsel? How many people were going to be in the room? Were they going to ask her questions or were they just going to ignore her completely?

She didn't have to ask any of these, however, as Arthur finally came to the door of the courtroom, "Right." He said, "Go head in first. We're right behind you."

Marie took a step forward by herself by quickly dropped as her leg gave out. It was still strained from the bone breakage and it was something only time could fix. But before she could fall, Fred grabbed her and pulled her back up, letting her lean on his shoulder as she walked inside with his help.

Marie blushed as Fred took hold of her waist as he walked with her and put her arm around his neck to steady her, "You'll be fine. I got you." He whispered to her.

When they went through the door, however, Marie could feel her nerves bundling in fear as the room was packed with strangers and high classed people. The room was oval shaped and almost looked like the Wizengamot court room she saw in the pensive last year but with black walls and the Minister was in a high chair like a Muggle Judge's. He was sided, however by two other women. The names of the people were etched on the desks in front of them. The Minister, Minister Fudge was in the middle sided by on his left, Amelia Bones and on his right, Dolores Umbridge.

Silently, Fred brought Marie to a chair in the middle and helped her in it before leaving for the stands.

The Minister began to talk, "Order! Order! We are here today to decide who shall take over Miss Marie Potter's guardianship. So far there have been four families who have volunteered. They would be Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Immediately there was an uproar when the Malfoys were mentioned but Fudge quieted them down strongly.

'_Dumbledore and Snape?_' Marie thought, _'Why are they trying to adopt me too? I thought that Snape was supporting Lucius? But maybe he is?'_

"Now the reason that Marie Potter needs a new guardian is because her previous muggle guardians were unfit to take proper care of her. Now I want each of the volunteers to come forward and tell me why they should be able to adopt Marie. Then we'll ask Marie herself who she would prefer. Weasleys', you are first."

Molly and Arthur Weasley came forward by Marie's sides, "We are perfect for Marie" Arthur started, "She has known Ronald since her first year at Hogwarts and the whole family since her second year. She trusts us and she is already part of the family. Also, we have all of the necessary protection Marie needs to be safe from-"

Arthur then stopped as though he wasn't sure of how to continue without angering the Minister.

"Well?! Safe from what?!" Fudge shouted.

Arthur breathed, "The Dark Lord of course. He's after Marie and the only way to protect her is for her to live with us." Arthur glared at Lucius with utter hatred.

"I don't believe this." Fudge muttered, "How many times do I have to say it! He is not back! He's dead! Dumbledore! You're next! And no nonsense about HIM either."

The Weasley's stepped back and allowed Dumbledore to come forward.

"Minister Fudge." The elder man started, "Indeed Marie would be very safe with the Weasleys' from ANY danger. However, she will be safer as well if she is at Hogwarts with me. There I can train her to protect herself."

"Protect her from what?! Nothing is going to harm her now! She's fine! Lucius! Come forward and present your reasons."

Lucius Malfoy came forward with his wife, Narcissa and politely bowed to the Minister, "Minister, I believe that I and my wife will be more than capable to take care of Ms. Potter. We will provide her every need. More than what the Weasleys' could ever dream of. And you are right, after all. The Dark Lord has not returned. He is dead and has been dead for years. There is no danger for Marie anymore. And besides, I think that Draco will absolutely love to have a sister to keep him in line" he chuckled lightly at the end of his speech.

"It would be wonderful to have another woman in the house" Narcissa spoke for the first time in the courtroom.

So far, the minister was greatly impressed with Lucius above the others. He nodded and waved him off, "Severus Snape, come forward."

The potions professor came forward to stand by Marie and he looked from Lucius and Dumbledore, "I'm afraid I cannot adopt her. However, I know that Lucius will be an excellent provider for the girl. Besides, Potter needs to be rid of the ideas that the Dark Lord will be returning any time soon. It's not healthy for Potter to think she is in danger constantly, is it?"

Immediately the court began to shout and yell. The Weasleys' especially were angry about Snape's betrayal and when Snape went back to the stands by Dumbledore, the elder man snarled at him.

"What do you think you are doing, Severus?!"

"I'm fulfilling my promise to Lily, Albus. The girl will be protected with Lucius. I always keep my promises. Always."

Dumbledore turned away without a word and left to go forward again, "Fudge! You will regret it if you give Marie to the Malfoys'! It will be a death on your hands!"

Minister Fudge yelled, "Go back to your seat, Dumbledore! The girl will now make her decision!"

The whole court quieted as they wanted to hear who Marie wanted to be with.

Marie felt her nerves jump around and she could feel bumble bees in her stomach. She turned to look over to the Weasleys who were watching her very closely, pleading with her to choose them and to not be fooled by Lucius. She could feel the sweat dripping off of her face and through her clothes.

Her heart pounded in fear as all eyes were on her.

Marie knew that Lucius was telling the truth if last night was anything to go by. The potion proved that. But could she really trust that they would _defend _her? Sure Lucius said that he would protect her but he never said that if any danger did come upon her, that he'd defend her. Or was protect and defend the same thing?

Too much time had gone by and the court was murmuring to themselves. Marie had to make a decision.

"I choose . . ." she hesitated as the court watched her with rapt attention.

"I choose the Wea. . . ." she stopped. No. She couldn't do that to the Weasleys. They had too many mouths to feed as it was. They couldn't afford another. Even though she had given Fred and George her victory money, she had made them vow that they'd use it only for their new prank shop when they graduated from Hogwarts.

Marie knew who she had to pick.

"I choose the Malfoys."

Immediately there was another uproar of disagreeing voices and faces. Marie didn't dare to look over to her friends or the others.

'_Hopefully they'll understand later' _she thought.

"Order!" The Minister screamed above everyone else in the court, "Now it is very apparent that Marie wants to live with the Malfoys and I say, I must agree with her! This is a very good decision that she has made. Severus Snape is right that the thoughts being put into her head about The Dark Lord are very unhealthy for her. Now we will have a vote with the jury. All in favor of giving Malfoys guardianship of Marie Rosalina Potter, raise your hand."

All hands but two out of the 15 jurors' rose into the air and Fudge laughed, "Alright, then it's settled! Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy will now have full guardianship over Marie Rosalina Potter. Please come forward to sign the documents and will you have a blood ritual performed?"

Lucius nodded his head as he stepped forward, "Yes. We will."

Marie rose her head up in question, "What's a blood ritual?"

Lucius turned to her, "It's a type of ritual that used to be performed by wizards who sometimes wanted to have heirs but could not have a child. Now it is used to bind orphans to new guardians. You will not look or appear different but you will have the blood of the Malfoy family in your veins to make you an official Malfoy heir."

"Oh." Was all Marie said as the court room was emptied until they were the only ones left in the room. Minister Fudge, Umbridge, Bones, and the Malfoys surrounded her around her chair.

"Ms. Potter, do you accept this blood ritual?" Narcissa asked her and Marie hesitantly nodded her head.

"Hold out your arm then, dear"

Slowly, Marie held out her arm and watched in silence as Fudge took out a ritual knife and she began to get scared until Narcissa tried to comfort her, "Don't worry, dear. It's alright. You'll just feel a prick is all. We just need to cut your skin and then Lucius will cut his and hold your wounds together whilst chanting the ritual spell."

Marie visibly calmed at the explanation and she wasn't as scared as the knife was taken by Lucius and brought closer to her.

"It'll hurt a little" he warned as he shifted the point to Marie's skin and quickly pierced through the soft flesh. Just as quick, though, Lucius folded the sleeve from his arm that didn't hold the Dark Mark and pierced his skin as well, drawing blood.

He then took Marie's wrist and pressed his arm against hers whilst making her hold his wrist as well. Then he began to speak in a different language.

"Et hoc suspendite illud super sanguinem meum, vivet in sanguine, ut carina. Hoc vas in custodiam et possidebit commodo pede sanguinem, in me resideat. Nunc sanguine meo sanguine."

At the end of the ritual, a thin golden string came out of Lucius' wound and wound itself around Marie's own arm and into her wound as well. Then it was gone and her cut was healing itself automatically.

"Whoa" she said. Lucius let go of her arm and took a step back. She didn't feel any different but that doesn't mean that it didn't work.

Narcissa smiled, "So are you ready to come to your new home?"

Marie jolted her head up, "Already? Can I at least say good-bye to the Weasleys, Remus and . . . my dog first?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow but nodded and they left the courtroom together. Oddly enough though, there were no cameras greeting them.

"Lucius bribed the journalists to leave us alone so you wouldn't be swamped." Narcissa explained and Marie nodded her head in silence.

When Marie spotted the Weasleys, she ran towards them quickly and practically jumped Ron and Hermione with a hug, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! Please!"

Marie was crying hysterically at the thought of losing her best friends because of her decision but was welcomed with a surprising response hug.

Marie cried in joy now as Fred and George and even Ginny joined in the hug, "Don't worry about it, mate" Ron said, "I'm sure you had your reasons. Right?'

"I gave Lucius Veritaserum last night when he visited me. He said I would be protected no matter what and I didn't want your family to think you had to adopt me! You're parents have enough kids to take care of. I-"

Fred stopped the babbling immediately when he pushed Hermione and his siblings away and kissed Marie on the lips. Marie was astonished at the action, never predicting that this would ever happen but she welcomed the kiss nonetheless and kissed Fred Weasley back.

It was just a few seconds later when Fred pulled back, "It's alright. We understand, Marie. Don't worry about it. We trust your judgment."

The others nodded and Arthur suggested, "You want to see Lupin, I presume too, before you go Marie?"

Marie nodded shakily in confirmation and wiped the tears from her eyes but looked back to Lucius and Narcissa, as they came behind her.

"We'll come as well to the hospital. After all, she is our new ward. We need to be with her at all times." Lucius said.

Arthur didn't say anything but led his family through the Floo and back at the hospital where Remus and Sirius were waiting.

Marie was helped by Fred in the Floo and helped out as Lucius and Narcissa was right behind them. As soon as Marie saw them, she ran up to Remus and hugged him tightly and he hugged back until he noticed the Malfoys.

"What are they doing here? Please don't tell me that they are here because they won guardianship over you." Remus growled but Lucius stared right back at him without flinching.

"Actually Moony, I chose them." Marie clarified and Sirius barked.

"Hello to you too cousin Sirius." Narcissa greeted Marie's godfather and everyone stared at her as if she had turned into Fluffy.

Sirius whine in confusion and Narcissa clarified, "What? You don't think I'd recognize my own dear cousin's animagus form? I have seen it before albeit once at Hogwarts when he ran away from home to go live with James."

Narcissa reached down to pet Sirius' head and Marie's godfather whined and licked his cousin's hand lovingly.

"He says you're his favorite cousin, Madam Malfoy." Remus spoke up and they looked at him now, "I can hear what he's saying because I'm a werewolf remember? I can speak to canines."

"Cool!" Marie said, "You never said you could do that!"

About an hour went past until it finally reached noon and it was lunchtime.

"Marie, dear?" Narcissa asked, "We need to leave now so we can get you unpacked and settle in."

"Oh." She said, "Okay." Marie said goodbye sadly to all of her friends and hugged Sirius' large dog body tightly, "Bye guys!" she waved as the Malfoys left with her through the Floo.

Then the next thing Marie knew was that she was now in a large bedroom with a large window.

"Where is this?" she asked.

"This is your new room, Marie. And you also have your own bathroom through that door over there." Lucius answered her, shocking Marie.

"You called me by my first name?"

"Well of course. It wouldn't do any good to call my new heir a Potter now would it?"

"Well" Marie hesitated, "If you don't mind sir, I'd like to be referred to as Marie Rosalina Potter for a while longer. I am still a Potter as well, you know."

Lucius nodded, "Very well. But Marie we must talk to you about something very important."

Narcissa sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her to suggest that Marie sit by her. Marie took the spot and Lucius touched her shoulder, "We don't want you to be afraid. Nothing can hurt you here now or kill you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Marie." Lucius went further, "You know full well that the Dark Lord did return that night. He's staying here with us at the Malfoy manor for a few months until his own manor is fixed up."

Marie forgot how to breathe and began to shake and tremble with fear, "What do you mean he's here? Does he know I'm here?!"

"No! Absolutely not. I have not told him but I plan on telling him tonight about it. But you mustn't worry, Marie. He cannot hurt you now until you turn seventeen."

"Why is that?" she asked and Lucius tried to explain further.

"Well it's because of a particular vow the Dark Lord made with my father 50 years ago before I was born. The vow prevents the Dark Lord from harming any of the Malfoy family. And if any of the Malfoys are harmed from an injury he inflicted then the Dark Lord would suffer unimaginable pain for the rest of his life. Trust me. He won't hurt you now."

Marie still trembled and she could now feel the ache in her scar. Now she knew that that was Voldemort being too near. Narcissa rubbed her back as she began to cry, "But I don't want to be anywhere near that monster! He killed my parents and Cedric! I hate him. . ." she trailed off in fear that she was being too boisterous.

"It's all right, dear" Narcissa hugged her gently, "You don't have to be around him. Odds are he won't want to be anywhere near you either."

Marie sniffled, "How do I get my things? Where is my trunk, my wand and Hedwig!" she remembered.

Lucius laughed, "Don't worry. We already have them in your new closet. But as for your owl, she is enjoying herself in our owlery."

"Oh. Okay."

"We'll let you get all settled and don't worry about lunch and dinner. Just call Rosie, our new House elf, and she'll come to bring your food." Lucius told her, "However, after I tell the Dark Lord of your presence, you'll be expected to join us all in the Dining room for meals. Is that understood, Marie?"

Marie didn't want to think about meeting the monster at that point so instead, she just nodded her head quietly, hoping they would just go away now and leave her alone to unpack, settle in and eat lunch.

Without a word, the Malfoys left the room and let Marie be alone to her own devices.

Lucius and Narcissa were very happy now to have finally won the guardianship but now came the hard part.

Now Lucius had to tell the Dark Lord about their new guest.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**Fyi- the chant that Lucius spoke of in the blood ritual was Latin for this:**

**I hereby bind this blood to mine to ensure that my blood shall live on in this vessel. This vessel will inherit all of the protection and genetic advantages of the blood that resides within me. My blood is now her blood.**


	3. revelations

**Welcome to the third chapter of 'Adopted by the Malfoys'! Hope you enjoy it but please, as I have said before in previous stories and in the summary, NO FLAMES! They are annoying and mean **_**unless **_**they are criticisms to help me become a better writer. People you give me anonymous reviews with nothing good to say are mean and cowardly. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all! **

**Anyways, thank you everyone for the nice reviews and views on this story.**

'_Thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888-**

Marie stared at the door that Lucius and Narcissa had left through in fear. When Lucius did tell Lord Voldemort, Marie was fearful that the crazy Dark Lord would try and find her and attack her anyway no matter what Lucius says to him.

Marie gulped, but she knew that it was pointless to just stare and wait for something that might not even happen so she cast a tempus charm to check on the time.

It was already one o'clock.

'_I guess I'd better eat lunch and then unpack' _she thought.

"Rosie?" Marie called the house elf and was immediately greeted by a small and lanky female house-elf with big blue eyes.

"What is Miss Pot- uh! I mean Miss Malfoy needing?"

Marie caught the mistake but rolled her eyes and smiled, "It's okay, Rosie, you can call me Marie. I don't want to be called a Malfoy, if that's okay with you."

The small elf squeaked with surprise and bowed, "Whatever madam wishes."

Marie nodded, "Can you get me some lunch, Rosie? I'm pretty hungry but some soup will be just fine for now with some water."

Rosie cocked her head slightly almost making Marie giggle at the sight and she nodded and snapped away to fix Marie her lunch.

When she had left, Marie frowned, _'Had the Malfoys told her to call me a Malfoy?'_

At first, Marie started to get angry but then just dismissed it.

"I guess I technically am a Malfoy." _But in my heart I'll always be a Potter._

Marie sat on her bed for a few minutes until finally, Rosie reappeared with her lunch.

Marie looked in the bowl that Rosie set on a small table for her to see that it was her favorite soup.

It was Tomato soup with chunks of stewed tomatoes in it.

"Thanks Rosie! It looks delicious!" Marie thanked the elf.

Rosie was very surprised but bowed nonetheless, "Whatever ye wishes mam. Wills you be needing anything else?"

Marie sighed, "No. But, Rosie, what did I tell you?"

"Oh!" the elf gasped, "I's sorry mam! I mean Marie mam!"

"It's okay Rosie." Marie sighed, "I really don't mind. I was just teasing you. I'm sorry for worrying you, little one."

Rosie blushed at the human's politeness. Never before had the elf been subjected to such kindness except when Draco was alone with her. The young lad was also very polite with her as well.

The elf nodded and snapped away once more.

Marie began to eat her soup, blowing on it gently to cool it down. When she was finished with the meal, she patted her stomach, relishing in the full feeling. She hadn't been full a day since she had been with the Dursleys' for the past two weeks.

'_I wonder what happened to them?'_

It was just a passing thought, though, and she quickly thought of something else to do instead of thinking about the dreaded family of muggles.

"Rosie?" she called once more to the house-elf and just as before the small female elf appeared.

"Can you bring me some books to read about animagus'?"

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Meanwhile in Malfoy manor, Lucius was pacing through the halls, thinking about how he would tell the Great Dark Lord Voldemort that he had just adopted his greatest enemy and let her live in his home, forbidding said Dark Lord to kill or harm her.

Lucius held his head in his hand, unconsciously coming up to his son's quarters.

Lucius stopped suddenly in front of Draco's door. He had forgotten that he had to tell Draco about the newest addition as well! Which would be worse? Telling the Dark Lord or telling his own spoiled only child?

'_I better get Draco out of the way first_' Lucius thought.

He knocked on the door firmly.

It took a few seconds but then Lucius heard a call from the inside, "I'm coming!"

Then the door opened revealing a flustered Draco Malfoy, sweat dripping from his face. Lucius could only guess what he had been doing.

"Draco." Lucius said, "Now what if it had been the Dark Lord at the door instead of me?"

Draco paled, "Well uh, it's not what it looks like father." He countered, "I've been practicing my charms like you told me to"

"Hmm" Lucius make a short noise, "I was your age, once too, you know. I know that you were practicing _something _at least. Just be careful next time, will you?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes father."

"Now I have something to tell you." Lucius said, walking in to his son's room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes father?" the young blonde asked a little nervous.

"You know Ms. Potter? The girl you keep talking about all of the time and the one our lord is after to kill?"

"How can I forget her?" Draco snorted, "Bloody goody-goody Gryffindor thinks she better than everyone else." He muttered.

"Yes well. We have a lot to talk about when it comes to her, Draco. Have a seat."

The young man sat on his bed with his legs crossed, waiting for his father to continue. Lucius hesitated.

'_This is more pressure than giving him to sex talk'_ Lucius thought.

"Son," Lucius started, "Your mother and I have done something that the Dark Lord will not be happy about. At all."

"Is he going to kill us?!" Draco immediately freaked out.

"No! No he won't kill us. You know perfectly well that he can't remember? But the news will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. I'm going to tell our Lord first though before he sees it in the paper."

"You're scaring me, father."

"I adopted Marie Rosalina Potter."

There was silence in the room before Draco's jaw just dropped, "You did what?"

Lucius cleared his throat before speaking again, "I. Adopted. Marie. Rosalina. Potter." He spoke slowly for his son.

Draco just stared at him, "Why?"

Lucius noticed that Draco was getting red in the face, a sign that he was getting angry, "Because I felt that I had to, Draco. Her disgusting muggle relatives were not giving her the care that everyone thought."

Draco's face turned solemn with a frown stitched in, "You mean she was abused? I figured she was."

"What?" it was Lucius' turn to be surprised.

Draco clarified, "Well every year that she came back for Hogwarts in the first week, she always seemed too timid and frightened that she was going to get hit by someone. I noticed it second year. That's why she always flinched when I teased her."

"Draco, why didn't you mention this before?"

"I thought that you wouldn't care. That she would deserve it." Draco was guilty, "I didn't realize that it was that bad."

Lucius sighed, "It was horrible. The Dark Lord gave me a mission the other day to watch Marie at her address. The whole day I witnessed the torture of Marie Potter. She was beaten, starved, bullied and almost violated. You understand why I had to get her away?"

Draco nodded, "Yes father. May I go see her? She is my new sister after all."

Lucius hesitated but seeing the hopeful look in his son's eyes, he agreed, "Fine. But if she refuses your company, you leave. Understood? I don't think she's too keen on trusting men at this time. Especially Slytherins."

Draco nodded, "Yes sir."

Draco got up from his bed, "Where is her room?"

"The right wing, first hall, second door."

Draco stopped, "But that's-"

"I know. Her room is directly beside the Dark Lord's. It was the only other available room that I thought the Dark Lord would never think she was hiding in. Just be careful and quiet. I'll talk to him tonight after dinner. Marie will be staying in her room the rest of the day today and tonight."

Draco nodded and headed off to Marie's room.

Lucius sighed, "One down. One dark Lord to go."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie had been sitting on the bed for another hour, reading the animagus book that Rosie had given her. It was quite interesting to read about how her Godfather could transform. Maybe she could learn one day?

About twenty more minutes went by until it was almost three o'clock and Marie was not even half way done with the book when there was a knock on the door.

Marie was frightened.

Was it a trap?

Who was there?

Was it Voldemort?

What should she do?

Marie felt the questions reel in her mind and she brought a pillow to her chest to try to protect herself in case the person was hostile. Not that the pillow would really protect her.

There was another knock on the door, "Psst! Open the door!" a person whispered behind the door, "It's Draco."

Marie perked up at the news but didn't get up right away to open the door. Did she really want to talk to Draco Malfoy of all people right now?

"Please open the door before I get caught." Draco whispered against the door again.

Marie grumbled and got up_, 'I guess I don't want him to get in trouble just yet.'_

Marie walked over to the door and opened it slightly to reveal a young blonde with grey eyes, "What do you want Malfoy?" she whispered back to him.

"May I come in?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Why?" she asked again.

Draco frowned, "Can I just come in so the Dark Lord won't catch us?"

Marie cocked her head to the side, "Okay I guess."

Draco ran inside and shut the door, locking it and then turned back to face Marie, "Father told me everything, Marie. I'm sorry."

Marie recoiled from Draco immediately, "What?"

Draco tried to touch her shoulder but Marie backed off and too quickly at that. Her wounds were still not completely healed yet and she was very sore and stiff.

"Here let me help you, Marie." Draco offered but Marie just limped over to the bed and sat down.

"I don't need your help, Malfoy. And stop calling me Marie. You haven't earned that right."

"But you've earned the right to call me by my first name. Just call me Draco." Draco suggested, "Why are you being this way?"

Marie glared at him, "What way?!"

"You're being pretty rude. I mean I get that we are rivals at school but I think we're growing out of that now, don't you think?"

Marie frowned and let her eyebrow's furrow, "Your dad told you everything?"

"Yes."

Marie looked away, "I wish he hadn't. I don't want everyone to know how pathetic I was."

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone? Why didn't you? You could have been saved sooner from those monsters!"

"I don't want anyone to worry about me! Besides. . ." Marie paused, "No one cares for a freak like me."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing and he went over to sit by his new sister, cautiously putting an arm around her shoulder. Reluctantly, Marie let him.

"You're not a freak. You are Marie Potter. The girl-who-lived and the best student at Hogwarts in Defense against the Dark Arts."

"I never wanted to be the girl-who-lived, Draco." She turned to face him, "I just want to be normal. The normal Marie Potter."

Draco smirked, "Well it's a little bit too late for that. You're anything but normal."

The two teens laughed in the room and talked about anything and everything that they could from the past few years at Hogwarts. Marie was having a good time but she was still wondering about her friends.

Should she write to them soon to tell them that she was still alive?

She knew she was trusting Draco too much right now but it wouldn't do any good not to. Marie wondered whether or not Voldemort knew yet of her presence as Draco did?

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It was a few hours later that Draco had to leave for dinner. If he didn't show up, Voldemort would find it pretty suspicious. Draco had told her that his father would tell the Dark Lord about her presence later that night after dinner. Marie understood this and called Rosie. During one of the conversations, Marie blushed as Draco had said that he renamed the elf after Marie because he had a crush on Marie since third year and always wanted to be reminded of her so he called the elf after Marie's middle name as to not worry his parents.

Marie asked Rosie to get her some oatmeal and berries for dinner. The elf was grumpy that she didn't choose something more extravagant but brought it to her, nonetheless.

Meanwhile, the Malfoys were enjoying a family meal with the Dark Lord. Except, it was a little more tensioned that usual. Lucius decided that he wanted to get on Voldemort's good side before he told him of the newest news.

The Dark Lord took a sip of wine with his turkey, "You all seem anxious. Tell me, Lucius. You haven't done anything that would anger me, would you have?"

Lucius paled and Voldemort knew then and there that something was wrong, "Oh no, my Lord. Not a thing." Lucius answered.

Voldemort put down his wine and narrowed his eyes at his follower, "Does it have something to do with the Potter brat? Did she escape from us again?" He practically growled in anger.

Lucius smirked and shook his head at the question, "No, my Lord. I just have to speak with you after dinner. That always makes me nervous after you down a bottle of wine. My Lord."

Voldemort wrinkled his nonexistent nose, "Watch your tongue Lucius. I'm not in the mood today for games."

'_Oh just great'_ Lucius sighed sarcastically in his mind.

"My apologies, my Lord."

"Hm" Voldemort gave a short hum to acknowledge his apology.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet afterwards and Lucius tried to keep his mind occluded tightly so Voldemort wouldn't discover the news before he told him carefully.

After dinner, Voldemort got up from the table, "Come Lucius. We'll go to my chambers to talk. I expect a report on Potter as well."

Lucius got up from the table as well and shared a last glance with his family before leaving with Voldemort through the Floo. Once they reached his chambers, they left the fireplace and Voldemort took his usual chair by the fire as Lucius took another smaller chair, resting his hands in his lap while Voldemort waited impatiently for the report.

Lucius started, "My Lord, you know that the Malfoys are VERY loyal to you."

"Well this can't be a good start" Voldemort interrupted him, "What have you done that you couldn't tell me at dinner?"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's about Marie Potter, my Lord. The other day while watching her I witnessed something I wish I never had to see. I hope you'll understand, my Lord, since you've been subjected to this as well before."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, staring at Lucius questioningly, "What's happened, Lucius?"

"Marie Potter was being abuse, my Lord. By her muggle relatives. It was disgusting how they treated a witch. Like some useless freak or a lowly house-elf."

Voldemort stared into the fire, his anger and impatience rising, "What did you do?" he asked again but more sinisterly.

"I-I " Lucius stuttered but fought to regain his voice, "I adopted Marie Potter this morning. She is now an official Malfoy."

There was silence in the room and Voldemort's fists were clenching and his teethed were grinding against each other, "What did you just say?"

Lucius closed his eyes and bit his lip, "I adopted Marie Rosalina Potter. She accepted the Blood ritual and is now an official Malfoy until her seventeenth birthday. My Lord, I-"

"SILENCE!" The Dark Lord screamed at him, causing a blast to occur in the room from his anger resulting in everything breaking and shattering.

The Dark Lord breathed heavily, "Where is she?" he growled in hatred.

"I'm not telling you. You must understand, my Lord. You know that-"

"What?! I know what?! You turned against me and took in the enemy! You're a traitor!" Voldemort drew out his wand and they both stood in the room in from of the fireplace.

"Go ahead." Lucius stated, "Go ahead and curse me. Kill me. But you'll end up in a living hell remember? You'll feel unbearable pain for the rest of your life if you go through with it. As long as I am loyal to you, you cannot hurt me or my family."

Voldemort shuddered in anger but lowered his wand a little, "Why did you do it?"

Lucius raised his chin, "I couldn't just stand by and watch an innocent girl being beaten, starved and violated. Don't you understand, my Lord? That one day I witnessed has been her whole life. Do you wish to see my memories of that day?"

Voldemort lowered his wand, "I don't need to. I won't hurt or kill you Lucius. But I want to know where she is. You will tell me or I'll just open every door in this manor until I find her."

"You can't hurt or kill her either. She's a Malfoy now."

"Dammit Lucius!" Voldemort screamed again, "Tell me where she is!"

Lucius sighed, "I can't do that yet."

Voldemort growled inhumanly, "Nnnrrrrhhh. . . .Damn you Lucius. Damn you."

There was silence in the room before Voldemort finally closed his eyes and sat back down in his chair, "Fine. I won't harm the child. But I will speak with her in the morning. She is not to tell Dumbledore of my existence here."

Lucius nodded his head, not believing his luck, "Yes my Lord. Marie will be present for breakfast tomorrow morning"

"See to it that she is. For your sake, Malfoy." The Dark Lord glared at the man in undisguised hatred, "Now leave my presence."

Lucius immediately took the chance and Flooed from Voldemort's chambers to his own where Narcissa was waiting for him.

"Well?" Narcissa asked, "How did it go?"

Lucius sighed, "Well I'm definitely not his favorite right now."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	4. Meeting the Devil

**Whooohoooo! Fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

'_Thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie awoke the next morning in distress, sweat glistening from her skin and her wounds from the Dursleys' preventing her from sitting up right away. She had formed bruises that day at the hospital and it would take a while for them to heal.

Marie sat up slowly off of the bed, remembering her nightmares clear as day. However they weren't about Voldemort anymore. They were of her Uncle Vernon. Marie had dreamed that he was beating her when he was drunk, so more than likely it was really a memory. She shivered at the day she had to face until she realized that she didn't have to worry about the muggles anymore. Lucius Malfoy had adopted her.

Marie cast a tempus charm and saw that it was already seven am. The girl sighed, _'I guess I better get ready for breakfast'._

Marie's heart pounded with nerves as she remembered, however, that Voldemort would be there as well. What would he do? Would he ignore the oath he made years ago and attack her right then and there? Or would he simply stare at her with those blood-like orbs filled with murder and hatred?

Marie undressed and quickly showered. After she was finished and redressed in the spare clothes that Narcissa left for her, she felt a bit better but still nervous. Would he still look the same or did he change his appearance?

What should Marie do?

Marie sat back on the now made bed and thought of all of the possibilities.

'_I should probably just avoid and ignore him. Maybe he'll do the same to me?'_ she thought hopefully.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to rouse her from her thoughts. Who was it?

"Marie! It's me, Draco! Open the door, the Dark Lord and my parents are down at breakfast waiting for us!" Marie heard Draco's voice from beyond the door.

Marie rolled her eyes and shouted back, "Come in!"

Draco opened the door to see the small pale girl sitting on the bed holding a pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to go down to breakfast. Can't Rosie just bring it to me?" Marie pleaded but Draco shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Marie, but my father told the dark Lord that you'd be at breakfast this morning. If you don't come with me then The Dark Lord will just search every room until he finds you by yourself and alone."

That made Marie even more frightened and she slowly got up and glared at Draco, "Fine. Have it your way, ferret."

"Don't call me a ferret." He protested.

"Why not? We're practically siblings now right? It's my job to annoy you like a sister would." Marie giggled and limped over to the door.

"Are you alright to walk? You're limping."

"I'm fine" Marie assured, "Just a little sore still is all."

"You shouldn't be" Draco replied when they got out into the hall and made their way slowly down to breakfast, "The St. Mungos Hospital should have been able to heal you completely."

"Yeah well I was worse than they thought." Marie said with a frown, "Can we not talk about it?"

Draco put an arm around her waist to steady her, "Fine, but you know the Dark Lord is going to have some questions for you?"

"I'll just ignore him."

Draco stopped, "What? You can't just ignore the Dark Lord! It won't end well for you, that's for sure."

Marie rolled her eyes at him, "Draco, your father already told me that he can't hurt me until my seventeenth birthday. What do I have to fear?"

Draco paused, "His insanity."

Marie was silent after Draco's words for the rest of the way down to the dining room and let the young Malfoy lead her by his side. Once they reached the doors, Marie could feel the blood pumping and her heart racing. She didn't want to see that man again. Did she really have to?

But it was too late to tell Draco as he opened the doors to the Dining room. Lucius and Narcissa looked up from the table furthest away from the door. Marie couldn't stop her eyes from moving to see that Voldemort was sitting to face the door nearest the fireplace. The man was just as terrifying as Marie remembered from a few weeks ago, sporting the snake-humanoid look.

Marie looked away when she realized that he was glaring daggers at her but then soon saw that Nagini was with him as well and the beautiful patterned snake hissed lightly at her in a greeting. Marie ignored the greeting, however, not wanting to risk letting Voldemort know that she was a Parselmouth.

"Well good morning, children. Did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked the two teens.

Draco, who was still holding Marie by her waist answered, "Good morning mother and yes, I did."

Marie only nodded her head sheepishly and that's when Lucius noticed her posture, "Why Marie, what's wrong? Still hurting?"

Marie nodded, too afraid to use her voice in case she stuttered in front of the Dark Lord.

Lucius nodded, "Sit down, the both of you, now. It's time for breakfast. We'll have Severus look at you later, Marie."

Draco helped Marie into a chair and sat next to her to try and comfort her.

The table was long and it spaced out the people at the table fairly, leaving about 4 feet of space between each person but Draco decided that he needed to be closer to Marie and moved his chair a foot away from hers as their food appeared in front of them.

The house-elves prepared each meal for them as according to what they regularly arte. While the Malfoys and Voldemort all ate hearty meals, however, Marie had a one cup serving of oatmeal with a few blueberries on top. Narcissa was worried about the girl's eating habits but decided that it would be best to talk about it with her later.

Voldemort was silent for a few more moments, staring at the frightened girl, and analyzing her every move until he finally spoke, "You are very lucky, Potter."

The table of people stopped eating and looked between the two enemies. Marie had a spoon in her hand with some oatmeal on it and hesitantly lifted it to her mouth and ate it. She stayed silent, though and Voldemort continued.

"Lucius tells me that you were abused by your muggle relatives." He paused, looking her up and down noting her trembling, "I have to wonder. . . Did you not deserve it?"

Marie put down the spoon and Lucius grew red with anger at his lord for tormenting the girl.

"My Lord-" he started.

"Silence Lucius" Voldemort interrupted in his own anger, "You don't have my permission to speak right now." He turned back to Marie and almost whispered chillingly, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything, little lion? Or are you afraid I'll kill someone else you care about?"

Marie shivered and crossed her arms, trying to prevent the tears from forming in her eyes.

'_No. Why did he have to kill Cedric? Why is he doing this to me?!'_ she thought hopelessly in her mind.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch a little but Voldemort continued his verbal torture with a smirk on his face, clearly enjoying himself, "I bet you deserved every little thing that they did to you. Every hit, every slap on the face and every morsel of food that they took away from you. You deserved it. Did they ever touch you sexually too I wonder?"

Lucius stood up immediately, "That's enough!" he shouted and Voldemort looked at him stunned as Nagini hissed at the sudden burst of anger that was pointed towards her master, "I've had enough of your selfish thinking, my Lord. I don't care what you say to me but you will not talk that way to my new daughter, are we clear?!"

"Lucius" Marie whispered in fear.

Voldemort glared at the man in madness, "You dare to tell me what to do, Malfoy?"

"When it comes down to you harassing my family, then yes, I dare."

Voldemort stood up as well and shouted as Nagini began to slither around the table towards Marie, "She is not your daughter! She is a Potter! The enemy!" he took a breathe and stared at Marie with what seemed to be burning lava anger in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and whispered lowly, "And I can assure you, that once she turns seventeen, I will do a far lot worse to her than what those muggles ever dreamed of doing".

The whole table was silent for a while and Marie let a few tears drop from her face as Voldemort left his seat and quickly came over to stand behind her, swatting Draco's hand off of her shoulder. Nagini hissed then so they could hear her**, "Master, I think she's a speaker."**

Marie gasped at the words she heard the snake speak and Voldemort hesitated before he replaced Draco's hand with his own taloned fingers, gripping both her shoulders tightly. Marie flinched violently and whimpered in fear as Voldemort's body pressed against her chair and back.

Marie felt her scar pulse wildly with pain as Voldemort began to speak in a growl, "I swear, Potter. If you even think about telling your friends or Dumbledore that I'm here, I will kill you. Magical oath be damned."

Voldemort leaned down closer to Marie's ear and whispered darkly in Parseltongue so only she could hear him if what Nagini said was true**, "You are mine."** He gripped her shoulders tighter and then loosened his grip as he moved his cold hand to her neck shortly to feel her sweating, smooth skin, scaring her even more before marching out of the room with Nagini.

The Malfoys just stared at the scene in shock and when Voldemort had left, Marie just broke down in tears, sobbing pathetically into the table until Draco put his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder. Narcissa and Lucius came over to her and Narcissa gently placed a hand on her shoulder as Lucius watched the girl with pity in his eyes.

Finally after she had finished crying, she released herself from Draco's grip and dried her eyes, "I'm sorry I broke down." She apologized and Narcissa smiled gently.

"Don't be sorry, dear. The Dark Lord was just a little grumpy today is all. He'll come around eventually."

Marie huffed and sniffled, "I highly doubt that."

"Marie" Lucius started and leaned down to her height, "You misunderstand. The Dark Lord has been through the same thing you have before. He grew up in a muggle orphanage in London. But he wasn't adopted by anyone. No one ever wanted him. Do you understand some of his anger towards you now?"

Marie cocked her head a little, "A bit. But that still doesn't change the fact that he wants to kill me."

Narcissa sighed, "Tell you what. How about we go to Diagon alley today? Just you, me and Draco? I'll get you a new wardrobe, some accessories and how about some ice cream later?"

Marie perked up at the sound of it and nodded her head, "Can I write to my friends later too? I want to tell them I'm still alive."

The Malfoys chuckled at the girl's grim humor and Lucius nodded his head, "But then later tonight after dinner, I think you and the Dark Lord should have a talk together. Alone."

Marie's heart raced at the thought, "What? Why? No! I can't! He's a monster! You saw what he just did before he left! He's a creep!"

Draco snorted and laughed at Marie's presumption of the Dark Lord, "A creep?"

"Yes. He feels to me like he would be a pedophile"

"Okay!" Lucius interrupted, "That's enough. Don't say that word to his face, Marie. He won't take it lightly if you do."

"Fine. But what do I do if I'm in trouble and he tries to hurt me?"

"He can't, remember? The Malfoy blood ritual." Draco clarified.

Marie nodded calmly as they finished their breakfast and got ready for Diagon Alley.

Before they left, however, Lucius stopped them, "Wait. Narcissa, how about you take Marie to see Snape first? I bet he can heal her bruises, at least so people won't stare at her."

"Good idea, Lucius." Narcissa agreed.

Lucius couldn't go, however, because he had to leave for the ministry.

Narcissa gathered her things and led the children to the fireplace, "Alright, ready for a bonding day?"

Marie giggled, "Sure, Cissa."

Narcissa smiled at the girl and threw floo into the fireplace, "Spinner's End!"

When they got there, Marie noticed that they were definitely at Snape's headquarters. The walls were gray and most of the furniture was black and brown. There were also many books along shelves. Snape came into the room suddenly and sighed.

"I thought you were Dumbledore. That old coot just won't leave me alone. Telling me to check up on you, Potter." Snape spoke and Narcissa ushered the teens out of the fireplace.

"Severus" Narcissa began, "I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to give Marie some bruising salves? We are going to Diagon alley today and we don't want anyone staring at her more than necessary."

Snape smiled, a feature that Marie had never seen before, "Well of course, Cissa. I'll bring it to you right away. Accio bruise salve."

The salve came rushing towards the potions master immediately into his hand and gave it to Marie who took it hesitantly, "Dab a little on your skin every five hours and the bruises shall all fade away by tomorrow night."

Marie nodded her head and Narcissa spoke, "Go ahead and dab some on right now. Severus and I need to talk. Draco, help her if she can't reach the bruises on her back."

The two adults left the room, leaving Marie and Draco alone. Marie had only a few bruises that she couldn't reach that were on her back and Draco reluctantly helped her out, lifting her shirt up gently as to not alert her and rubbed the salve in quickly. When they were finished, Narcissa and Severus both came in a few minutes later and Snape patted Marie's shoulder.

"I look forward in seeing you your fifth year, Ms. Potter. Perhaps a summer with the Malfoys will give you better listening abilities in my class." Snape teased her and Marie gave a small smile as Snape continued, "Narcissa told me of what transpired this morning. I just want to let you know to be careful, Potter. Don't get arrogant around him just because he can't hurt you right now. That doesn't mean that he won't' make your seventeenth birthday a living hell."

Marie nodded her head, "I understand, sir. Thank you for the salve and for the advice that night in the hospital. It was really helpful."

Snape gave a miniscule smile, "Don't mention it. Ever." He turned serious again.

Narcissa led the children back into the fireplace and Narcissa grabbed some Floo powder, "Diagon Alley!"

When they reached the new location, Marie looked around in wonder at the marketplace. Narcissa touched her back gently and led the two children to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first to get Marie and Draco a new wardrobe for their fifth year at Hogwarts. They entered the store but Marie stopped, making Narcissa looked back at her.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I don't have any money, Mrs. Malfoy. I have to go to Gringotts first!" she realized and Narcissa chuckled lightly.

"Oh, dear, no you're completely fine. I'll pay for your things. I can assure you, the Malfoys can spare a few galleons once in a while." She teased.

Marie blushed and Draco patted her back, "Come on! Let's get this over with."

Marie laughed as they went into the robe shop. When they were done, Marie left with a set of robes for special occasions, a set for school, 3 pairs of shoes, 5 pairs of socks, 10 undershirts, 5 pairs of pants and 4 different colored dresses of light blue, dark green, blood red and dark purple. Narcissa had insisted on getting her the dark green dress because it fit with her eyes so wonderfully as did the red dress. Then Narcissa spotted the jewelry and got coaxed Marie in getting a silver necklace that had both rubies and emeralds in it.

"It's perfect for you" Narcissa had said, "Fit for a Gryffindor and a Malfoy."

Draco, meanwhile did not get as much because he already had all of his robes from last year that still fit him perfectly. However, he did get a new dress robe and a pair of shoes. He didn't mind though. He got to see Marie Potter in the most beautiful dresses and he practically drooled over her except when he realized that this was his new sister he was moping over.

Narcissa even got Marie to get some makeup and hair accessories' as well, which looked great on her.

Finally after they were finished, Narcissa took them out for lunch, "Can we go to the leaky Cauldron?" Marie had asked and of course, Narcissa wouldn't say no to her today and they opened the door to the inn. That's where Marie saw her friends.

She gasped and ran over to them, "Guys!" she was so excited.

The friends looked up from their booth and jumped up in equal excitement.

"Marie!" Fred was the first to come rushing towards her and hugged her tightly, "Why haven't you owled us?"

Ron, George, Ginny and Hermione all jumped up to join the hug-fest, holding their friend tightly.

"I was going to tonight. What's happened since I've been gone my first day?" Marie asked and Ron answered.

"Nothing much. The wizarding world just thinks you've gone dark is all. Except the ministry that is."

"What do you mean?" she asked and was surprised when Draco and Narcissa came up behind her. Draco put an arm on her shoulder to steady her as she began to sway. The bruise salve may have begun to heal some bruises but she would still be sore with internal damage.

"Malfoy" Ron greeted the boy and Draco nodded to Ron.

"Weasley"

"Guys, what do you mean everyone thinks I've gone dark?"

Hermione clarified, "What Ron is trying to say is that since you chose the Malfoys instead of the Weasleys, they think you've chosen Dark over Light. Metaphorically, of course. Are you alright? Have they been treating you well?"

Hermione reached to check Marie temperature like a mother hen and she giggled.

"I'm fine, Hermione!"

Narcissa spoke for the first time, "Of course she's fine. She's already like a daughter to me. We wouldn't dare to lay a hand on her. We were just shopping and then going for ice cream later. Would you care to join us?"

The Weasleys and Hermione looked uncertain but Marie had to laugh, "It's oaky guys. She's really a great person. Cissa reminds me of Molly, actually."

Narcissa pet Marie's hair, "I knew Molly Matriarch in Hogwarts, actually. We had a class together we were partners in. We both got the best grade in the class when working together."

The Weaselys' stared at Madam Malfoy as if she had grown three heads until Mrs. Weasley herself came in the Leaky Cauldron. Up until now, everyone had been minding their own business. But when they heard a loud shriek, they couldn't' help but to turn and stare.

"Marie! Why haven't you owled us! We were all worried sick about you, dear!" Molly came up and hugged Marie tightly but stepped back quickly when Marie flinched because of her bruises.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. Got too excited I did. Are you eating properly? I know Cissa would take excellent care of you. Hello Cissa, how are you?"

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George watched the two adults greet each other like old friends. Of course, this would only ever happen when their husbands weren't around. Since their husbands hated each other, the wives had to support them.

Marie rolled her eyes and grabbed Draco by the back of the neck, "Come on, let's sit down while your mother and Molly visit, shall we?"

Draco protested a little but gave up when he was forcibly set down by her in front of the Weasleys and Hermione. They stared at him as if he were an alien.

"What?" he finally asked when their food arrived.

Fred answered, "You're a Slytheirn. Why are you sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors'?"

"Yeah, ferret, couldn't' find your own friends?" Ron joked but Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Be nice!" she reprimanded him.

"Ouch" Ron grabbed his poor arm and Marie giggled as Draco stuttered for words.

"He's alright, guys." She said, "For a Slytherin, that is. Lucius and Narcissa are alright too, really."

That afternoon, they visited and talked all together for what seemed like hours, laughing and teasing. Marie was astonished at how quickly her friends accepted Draco but she suspected that they only did so to make her feel better. Narcissa cast a tempus charm and suddenly stood up.

"Oh my! It's already three pm! Marie, Draco! We best get going or Lucius will think something happened to us"

Marie sighed and hugged her friends before saying good-bye. Fred hugged her last and gave her a kiss good-bye. Once more, of course, Marie blushed horrifically. Ron, however, had to ruin the great mood and asked her with a whisper so no one else would hear them.

"Is Voldemort there as well?"

Marie stopped and looked at her friends in confusion. Should she nod? Or should she lie to them?

What if Voldemort found out that she told them?

Marie smiled and shook her head to her friends to tell them that he wasn't there. Hermione looked skeptical but didn't say anything. With a last good-bye Marie and the Malfoys left the Leaky Cauldron to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Marie's mood lifted a little as she got her favorite flavors of Chocolate and vanilla with a caramel sauce and candied pecans. Draco, however, got just a plain strawberry flavor while Narcissa got a vanilla with banana. When they finished, Narcissa checked the time again, "We should get going. It's almost four pm."

With that, they all went into a random fireplace and Narcissa spoke, "Malfoy Manor!"

When they reached the manor, however, Marie was surprised that they came into a library.

"This is the default location you will come to if you simply say Malfoy manor, dear" Narcissa clarified.

However, they weren't the only ones in the library and Voldemort came out from behind a bookshelf with a heavy book in his hands. Marie immediately felt frightened and hid behind Narcissa for minimal protection.

"Greetings, my Lord. How are you doing today?" Narcissa ignored Marie's fear but pet her hair behind her calmly to soothe the girl.

Voldemort stared at Marie who was hiding like a small child and sighed, "I'm fine, Cissa. I suppose I should apologize for my outburst earlier. It was not polite of me to speak so vulgarly in front of a woman." He bowed to her shortly, "Accept my apology, Madam."

Marie was surprised at the action Voldemort was displaying but said nothing as Narcissa spoke, "I don't think it's me you should apologize to, my Lord. She's just a little girl after all."

Voldemort snarled, "Cissa." He stopped her, "Just don't" he pointed the book at her in warning.

Narcissa raised her chin in defiance and pointed her finger at him, "My Lord, Marie and you will have a talk later after dinner. And I swear if you even think about touching her or threatening her I will not hesitate in castrating you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Voldemort was surprised to hear Narcissa speak like this but chuckled lightly, "Of course, Cissa. I can't come between a mother and a _daughter_ after all. It's so precious to see that you all have gotten to bond so quickly." He mocked her with a snarl plastered on his face and came closer but Draco stepped in front of his mother to stop him.

Voldemort glared at Draco but spoke to Narcissa nonetheless, "I'll talk with her, though. Don't worry. I'll be _nice_." He said the last word whilst glaring at Marie and turned to leave back for the bookshelf to read once more. Narcissa ushered the two children in front of her to move and they left the room.

When they were out of the library, Narcissa sighed, "Marie. You'll have to be braver than that if you don't want him to make it worse for you later. Sure he's intimidating but he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Once I get to know him?!" Marie lost it, "He killed my parents, Cedric, probably hundreds of other innocent people and he's been trying to kill me since I was born! I don't want to get to know him!"

"Marie" Draco spoke, "You're a Gryffindor. Just be yourself and I'm sure he'll respect you. He hates cowardice. Be the arrogant goody little Gryffindor you are at Hogwarts."

Marie giggled and shook her head, "I'll try Draco. But I can't make any promises."

Narcissa smiled, "Alright then. Go take these to your room and be ready for Draco to bring you down for dinner around six pm. Alright?" Madam Malfoy gave her they small box of clothes that she had shrunk for better storage, "Have Rosie enlarge them for you."

Marie nodded and went to her room, careful to not bump into a certain Dark Lord.

When she reached her room, she locked the door and looked around the room to notice that something was different. There was something by her bedside table. She walked over to find that it was her wand with a note beside it.

_Dear Miss Potter, _

_Since the adoption, the Ministry found it permissible that you could have your wand for the summer since you won't be around any muggles. Please enjoy this privilege but don't get into any trouble. See you tonight._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Marie was so excited that she grabbed her wand immediately and gripped it, relishing in the wonderful feeling of magic surrounding her.

"Sigh" she breathed out and put the wand in her pocket, letting it stick out for better reach. Marie called for Rosie then and asked for her things to be enlarged and it took almost an hour for her to put her new things away in her very own closet. Marie smiled but then realized that it was very close to dinner.

She didn't want to talk to Voldemort but she knew that she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Before she could do anything else, however, Rosie appeared out of nowhere.

"Miss Marie, mam! Madam Malfoy has insisted that you wear one of your dresses tonight to look nice tonight. She says it will help with talking afters dinner." the small female elf rattled off and before Marie could say anything, she disappeared.

"Are you kidding me!?" she yelled at herself. '_Why do I have to dress up for that creep? No one else is going to dress up. It'll be too embarrassing. I can't do it!'_

Then a note appeared in the middle of the room and it seemed to Marie that it was similar to a howler with Narcissa's voice, "Marie dear, please do dress up for this evening. As Rosie said, it will help with talking to the Dark Lord. I'll be dressed as well, so don't worry about it. You're not the only one. Put some makeup on as well and your new necklace. You'll look absolutely gorgeous in the green dress!"

Then the note disappeared and she found that she had no choice but to do it.

Marie groaned loudly and set off to work. She felt as if she were attending the Yule Ball again when she put on her makeup first and then the dress. She placed her wand on the desk again. Before she could put on the necklace, however, there was a knock on the door and Marie raced to answer it, seeing that it was Draco.

"Wow." Draco's jaw dropped, "You look" he stopped, "uhhh . . . Good."

Marie smiled, "Whatever. You're just saying that."

"No I'm not! If I wasn't your brotherly figure now, I would totally steal a kiss from you."

"Aww" Marie blushed, "You're so sweet. Can you help me with this necklace real quick?"

Marie turned around and let Draco place the necklace on her, "Did you put more salve on your bruises?"

Marie shook her head, "Nah, it can wait. I've been through worse. I don't care if they show. That bastard can just live with it."

Draco smirked, "There's the Marie I know. Come on. Let's go down to dinner."

Marie let Draco help her down to the dining room and when they entered, Narcissa screamed in delight, "Oh I just knew that dress would look great on you! I was right, wasn't I Lucius?"

Lucius smirked at Narcissa, "When are you ever wrong, dear? You look lovely, Marie. But your bruises are showing dear. Have you put the salve on as Snape told you to again?"

Marie rolled her eyes despite being in the same room again as Voldemort, "Lucius, I'm fine. I'll do it later I promise."

Marie then dared to glance at Voldemort who was staring at her and Narcissa with pure hatred. He must have known that Narcissa told her to dress like she was to try and what?

Seduce the Dark Lord?

Marie shuddered in disgust, '_Gross'_ she thought.

Voldemort cocked his head slightly and shook his head, "Special Occasion, Narcissa?"

Narcissa smiled, "Oh no, my Lord. It's just that Marie has never shopped before. This was her first time today. I thought that she should be able to express herself tonight, don't you think?"

Voldemort was silent for a few seconds, watching Marie who was bluntly ignoring him, before replying, "It suits her."

That was all he said however for the whole dinner. The rest of the dinner was very quiet until the end when Hedwig burst in the open window and on to Marie's shoulder.

"Hedwig! How are you girl? Enjoying the food?" Marie laughed and Voldemort just glared at her as Marie saw the letter on Hedwig's foot that had been there for a while.

She took it off of Hedwig's foot and unraveled it to read. Meanwhile, the owl was busying herself being pampered by Draco who was scratching her chest and neck soothingly.

"Who's the letter from, dear?" Narcissa asked and Marie nearly threw the letter.

"It's from Dumbledore. He's ashamed of me for choosing to stay with you. Nothing different. What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

Voldemort slammed his fist on the table, "Read the letter out loud." He commanded and Marie gulped in fear. However, Draco gently nudged her, "Go ahead"

Marie began to read:

_Dear Marie, _

_The Order of the Phoenix is deeply ashamed of your choice. We expected you to choose the Weasleys so you'd be better protected. Now since we can't protect you, you are doomed for your own fate. If you even receive this letter, you are indeed very lucky that the Malfoys haven't killed you yet or handed you over to Lord Voldemort. Please respond back to this letter if you are still alive and we'll come and save you, if necessary._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Marie finished the letter and the Malfoys were quiet. But then Voldemort burst into a chilling laughter.

"Ahhahahahahhhahah!" he laughed, "Well this is rich! The old fool thinks you're dark, doesn't he now? How very amusing, indeed."

Marie glared at him, starting to feel the great Gryffindor courage boiling in her, "Shut up, Voldemort."

Voldemort stopped and glared at the girl, "You'll do well to not ever say that to me again, girl unless you want our talk later to become more than _just a talk_."

The two glared daggers at each other until finally Narcissa spoke, "We actually met the Weaselys today at the Leaky Cauldron. I doubt that you'll have to reply if you don't want to, Marie"

Marie nodded, "I don't feel like replying anyway. Hedwig, why don't you go back to the owlery, huh? I'll visit you tomorrow."

With that, Hedwig flew out of the room and out the window. Marie looked back at Voldemort and went back to her meal as if nothing happened.

Voldemort returned to his meal as well, '_Well things just got interesting'_ he thought.

When they were all finished with their meals, Voldemort stood up and spoke to Marie, "Well come on then. Let's get this talk over with. I don't have all night."

With that, Voldemort got up to leave, making Marie hurry to follow him. Except for the occasional limp and soreness on her back, stomach and legs, she tried to move quickly to keep up with him, ignoring the pain in her scar as well. When they finally reached the door to his chambers, Marie was shocked to find that they were directly beside hers. But Voldemort didn't know that yet.

The Dark Lord opened the door with Parseltongue, "**Open"** Marie heard him say but she tried to not alert him that she knew what he said.

He went through the door and held it open for her, "Well get in here! I'm not waiting forever, here!"

Marie almost rolled her eyes before she realized whose presence she was in and she just walked in past him. She looked around at her surroundings quickly as Voldemort came around in front of her, "Come."

His robes billowed behind him and Marie was almost reminded of Professor Snape until he sat in the chair in front of the fireplace, "Sit in the other chair." He said shortly and accioed a bottle of wine and a glass.

Marie did as she was told and sat in the chair as Voldemort poured himself a glass of wine, taking a sip.

"Want a glass?"

Marie was flabbergasted at the suggestion but merely shook her head 'no', "I'm still fourteen, sir"

The Dark Lord made a noncommental noise and took another sip of his wine. It was silent in the room for a while longer until he spoke again.

"Now Potter. What are we going to do about this?"

Marie sighed, "What do you mean sir?"

Voldemort glared again , "You know damn well what I mean, girl. Your stay here. It's only going to be for two years then you are all mine."

Marie gulped and let her eyes widen a fraction, "By then, I'll be gone and you'll never find me"

Voldemort raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? You have a plan? Never mind. Tell me of your muggle relatives, Potter."

Marie turned a cheek and scowled at the Dark Lord, "I don't want to."

Voldemort stared the girl like a predator, "Now the Malfoys want us to get along, Ms. Potter. We can't very well do that if you refuse to cooperate. Now tell me." He leaned forward and Marie was surprised at his short distance only a couple of feet away, **"**Or I'll just look into your mind, myself."

Marie backed into the chair as Voldemort let his hand touch her hair lightly, "You wouldn't want that, Potter. Trust me."

Marie gulped and could feel fear waving down on her like a flood," They hurt me."

Voldemort smirked at her bruises, "I see that." He went back to sit in his chair again, "How else?"

Marie hesitated but decided that it would better to just tell him than to let him look into her mind, "They hit and kept food from me."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly as he smiled frighteningly, "I stand by my questions earlier Potter. Did they touch you sexually?"

Marie started to shake her head no when she remembered Dudley's small advances on her and Uncle Vernon's stares. However, Marie decided to just lie to the Dark Lord.

Marie shook her head no, "I don't want to tell you anything about what happened at the Dursleys."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Marie snapped her head up to look at Voldemort who was leering at Marie with no expression on his face. She felt tears in her eyes, "Never."

Voldemort looked away and took a swig of wine from the bottle itself, "Lucius told you I was raised in an orphanage."

Marie nodded, not wanting to look at Voldemort anymore until he said, "I never had it as bad as you. I took my revenge on most of them, yes, but I didn't need to. I think you deserve some revenge, Potter. Don't you think?"

Marie kept quiet as the man stared at her chest unashamed, "That necklace suits you."

Marie unconsciously touched the silver necklace with ruby and emerald in it and the Dark Lord smirked, "That little dress of yours fits you good too, you know. Especially around your chest and waist."

The girl glared disgustedly at the man but he merely smirked, "You're almost fifteen, you said, right?"

Marie remained silent as Voldemort continued to stare and finish his wine. Then he got the whiskey out and didn't even bother starting with a glass and he took a gulp from the bottle, "Hah!" he sighed, "Alcohol is the devil's nectar they say. Do you think me the devil? You could join me, you know, then you could be my little fallen angel." He smirked.

Marie narrowed her eyes now as Voldemort stood and held his hand out for her to take. He didn't count, however, for her to not take his hand, so her roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her up off of the chair, "You could join me. We could make a deal, yes?"

Marie stared at Voldemort in fear and took her hand out of his grasp to try and get away but Voldemort stopped her by grasping her shoulders, "Join me." He spoke seductively, "And I'll get you your revenge. What do you say?"he came closer to her face and Marie whimpered as the snake-like lips leaned down to touch her ear, "I'll kill you later if you don't join me. But first. . . I think I'd have some fun with you."

Marie suddenly pushed him away and slapped him hard on the face, stunning the Dark Lord as he didn't expect such behavior.

"You keep your hands off of me, you creep! And no! I will not join you! I'll find my own revenge one day in killing you!"

Voldemort growled and lifted his hand to slap her back when he stopped, "You're making a mistake, child."

"No." Marie stated, "You made the mistake years ago when you killed my parents. If you hadn't killed my parents, then I wouldn't have been living with the Dursleys' in the first place! I could have had a normal life! With an actual family that didn't use me like their own little bitch!"

With that all said, Marie turned suddenly and left the room. Voldemort wasn't finished however and ran after the girl only to finally see that she left to her room which was right by his own.

The Dark Lord smirked and walked up to her door, "Ms. Potter. I think you're forgetting something."

Marie shouted through the door, "Fuck you!"

Voldemort laughed, "Didn't you ask earlier what the Order of the Phoenix was?"

There was silence and Marie listened through the door to Voldemort's voice, "The order is an army of Dumbledore's from the first war against me. I'm surprised that you didn't know that they have been watching your muggle home for a few years now, since your second year actually I believe Snape said. They watched your torture, Potter. And yet they did nothing to stop it. I'm assuming that the Weasleys', are a major part of the Order. Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and your precious godfather, Black."

Voldemort waited on the other end of the door for a reaction until he finally got what he wanted and Marie opened the door with fury in her avada kedavra green eyes. Voldemort grinned widely and placed is hand on the doorframe to lean in closer to her, "Well what do you think?"

Marie glared at the Dark Lord, "I don't care what you say. The Weasleys', Moony and Sirius were always there for me."

"Ah the Weasleys. Blood traitors. Of course they would be your best friends. I didn't say that they weren't there for you. I meant that Dumbledore, your magical idol, has been lying to you all of this time. He knew you were being used."

"I know that he knew. I told him my first year. But you know what? I may not trust him as a grandfather figure but I do trust him as a leader. I'm sure he had his reasons."

With that, Marie shut the door in Voldemort's face and locked it, leaving the Dark Lord in shock at what just happened.

'_She really doesn't care?' _he thought_, 'No. She does. She's just masking her hatred.'_ He smiled as he went back to his room, '_I'll have her on my side soon enough'._

Voldemort went back to his room and began to read as Marie just stood staring at the door in anger.

'_How dare he try to turn me against my friends? He's just a monster. I'm nothing like him. Perhaps I should owl Sirius or Moony later?'_

Marie left the door and went to take off her dress and shower quickly. When she was finished she put her bruise salve on and got into bed, swiftly falling asleep. As for the Dark Lord, however, he had more strenuous things to take care of before he thought of sleep.

'_I must get my deatheaters back'_ he thought, '_Can't have a war without an army. The devil needs his demons to do his work, after all.'_ He mocked to himself and smiled gleefully at all the hate filled and violent things that would happen soon.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888-**

**R&R**


	5. Hole in My Head

**The fifth chapter. Wow, I'm on a roll. Enjoy the chap! Also, thank you everyone for all of your views, and reviews! **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888-**

Fred Weasley was thinking about Marie a lot lately. He had kissed her twice but not once had she owled him or talked to him about it. In truth, it was beginning to worry him. Was she alright living with the Malfoys or was today at the Leaky Cauldron just an act?

The door opened in his and George's room and Fred looked over to the door, "Hey George."

George smiled a little at his twin brother and came over to sit by him on the bed, "Hey Fred. Thinking about Marie?"

Fred nodded his head with a frown on his face and George shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen, she'll be alright-"

"You don't know that" Fred stopped him, "She could have been under the imperius curse for all we know. What if she's a prisoner? What if V- Voldemort is there and he-"

"Fred" George interrupted him, "If the dark Lord was really there then Marie would have already been dead."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Not really" George admitted, "But I think that once we listen in on a secret meeting with the Order, we might learn a few things."

"What makes you certain they'll talk about her?"

"When are they not?" George came back at him and Fred just nodded.

"Good point."

The Weasley twins exited the room and made their way out to the hall. The Order was having their meeting downstairs in the dining room as usual. The Order decided that it'd be best to start the meetings once everyone was in bed and currently, it was past midnight but the Weasley twins didn't care. They were the mischief kings, after all.

The twins were just outside the doors to the dining hall when George took out 2 small glasses.

'What are those?' Fred mouthed to his brother and George replied.

'Watch'

Then George proceeded to place the open end of the glass on the door and put his ear on the closed part. Fred watched with furrowed eyebrows as his twin listened carefully. George then gave Fred the other glass, allowing him to do the same.

Fred mimicked his brother and listened carefully and he was surprised to find that he could hear the order talking.

'_Must be a muggle trick'_ Fred thought.

"I can't believe you would betray us like this Severus"

It sounded like Dumbledore's voice, "We all trusted you."

Then an elder woman's voice that sounded like Minerva McGonagall, "Don't be too harsh on him, Albus. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"There are no excuses, Minerva!" Albus spoke, "Marie must have been put under the Imperius Curse or something to make her say it. Even today when the kids and you, Molly saw her. Did you find anything unusual about her?"

Molly, Fred and George's mother spoke carefully, "Why no, Albus. In fact, I'd have to say that she looked quite happy where she was."

Dumbledore sighed and Snape spoke up for the first time, "She'll be well cared for."

"Of course you would say that" Arthur Weasely grunted, "Lucius is your best friend and has been your friend since Hogwarts. You followed him around all of the time like a lost puppy when you weren't moping over Lily-"

"Enough" Dumbledore voiced again, "There's nothing we can do now legally."

"Are you crazy, Albus?" The twins recognized Sirius Black's voice, "My goddaughter is trapped with Malfoys. I'd bet a million Galleons that they are harboring Voldemort there as well. There's no telling now if Marie is still even alive!"

"Now Sirius, calm down." Remus Lupin spoke up, "We don't know that for sure."

"How could we make sure?" Sirius asked.

"The legal thing to do would be to letter the Malfoys and ask permission to see her." Dumbledore said.

Sirius sighed, "I swear, Snivillus, if anything has happened to her I'll-"

"You'll what, Black?" Snape replied nastily, "Bite me? I can promise that she's fine. Would it appease anyone if I were to check on her? I do have a deatheater meeting to attend tomorrow night, after all."

"That would be generous of you, Severus." Minerva replied politely, "Thank you."

The twins sensed that the meeting was over and they hurriedly bounded off away from the door and back up to their room. When they closed the door, Fred sighed, "I hope she's okay."

George patted his brother's shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine. She's tough. She's probably so bored without her REAL friends. All the company she has is Malfoy junior."

Fred frowned, "And Voldemort."

George frowned as well, not really sure of how to reassure his brother anymore.

That night, Fred lay in his bed thinking only of Marie and if she missed him as much as he missed her.

'_Does she think the same way of me?'_ he wondered.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888-**

Marie woke up the next morning and stretched on the silky sheets in relaxation. She hadn't been this empowered and rejuvenated since she first rode Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. Once Marie finally collected the ambition to get up, she slumped off the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom to wash up.

Then all of the memories of last night came into her mind.

Voldemort had proposed to her that she should join him but she refused and even slapped him on the face when he threatened her.

'_My god, I'm a badass.'_ She thought to herself, _'But now he knows that I'm just next door to him. Great.'_

Marie quickly put on some clothes and some of the makeup that Narcissa had given to her. Marie had to admit that the makeup did look good on her but she never really saw any use to buy it. However, since it was a gift, she saw she really had no choice and had to wear it to be polite.

Once she was finished, she grabbed her wand to put in her pocket and left the room to make her way down to the Dining room. Once, she arrived, the Malfoys greeted her politely and she sat down in her own chair, completely ignoring a pissed off Dark Lord.

The tension in the room was so thick you could almost choke on it. Voldemort was glaring at Marie with such intensity but she didn't seem to care unlike she did the previous morning. She just kept eating her small portion of oatmeal and berries.

Finally, however, Voldemort had had enough of the silence and of the girl bluntly ignoring him, "Have you thought about what I said last night, child?"

Marie put another spoonful in her mouth, "It's still a 'no'."

"Do I at least get an apology?"

"For what?" Marie asked incredulously and Voldemort growled.

"For slapping me on the face."

Narcissa dropped her fork of eggs and paled as Lucius sighed loudly.

Marie had the audacity to smirk, "No. I will not apologize. You deserved it."

Voldemort bent the fork in his fingers in his rage and snarled, "I will not tolerate impudence, girl-"

"And I won't tolerate threats." Marie interrupted him, "Least of all from a low-life, self-centered and narcissistic freak like you."

Lucius let his jaw drop in shock, forgetting his pureblood stature.

Never before had anyone ever talked to the Dark Lord in such a way with such disrespect. It was unheard of! Even Draco didn't know how to react to Marie's change of bravado.

Voldemort's face was blank, though and it was utterly terrifying. He blinked his blood red eyes and looked cleared his throat, "You're calling me narcissistic? When you are Dumbledore's little spoiled golden girl? You get away with anything. Even my most faithful deatheater can't deny you anything, you conceited little scapegrace!"

Voldemort's anger was being wiped away but soon a new emotion was forming in the cold man's eyes.

Interest.

Then Voldemort decided to move the subject to something else, "I noticed that you don't eat much of anything. Why is that?"

Marie wiped her mouth with a napkin, "You already know that answer."

"Tell me."

"Figure it out for yourself." She retorted and Voldemort wrinkled his nonexistent nose and tapped his talons on the wooden table.

"I know why. I just want to hear you say how weak and pathetic you are. I want you to realize that you will get no special treatment from me."

Marie chuckled, "Well you don't have to worry about me thinking that, Tom."

Voldemort's eyes widened in fury and Marie realized her mistake but before anyone could react, Narcissa intervened.

"So Marie, which Weasley boy is it that you are in relations with currently?"

Marie blushed and raised an eyebrow at the woman, "Uh. . . What?"

Narcissa seemed to have lightened the mood and the table of people were smiling lightly. Even Voldemort was lightened by the change of atmosphere and he frivolously smirked. Nobody would ever really notice it but it seemed as though Narcissa was the only one to really calm Voldemort down. It must be her motherly manner.

"You know, dear. The boy who kissed you at the Ministry and then at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday. Which one was he? Do you like him?"

Marie blushed a bright red, "Well, uh, that is, I mean. . . Ummmm. Maybe? His name's Fred."

Narcissa giggled in delight, "He really seems to like you."

Marie cracked a smile, "I guess. I don't know."

Draco groaned and slapped her shoulder lightly, "Are you blind, Potter?! He has been completely in love with you since our third year!"

"Really?" This just proved that Marie was completely oblivious when it came to noticing when a boy liked her or not.

Draco cupped his face in his hands, "Oh Merlin. You need help."

Lucius smirked, "One of the Weasley twins? How would you tell them apart?"

Marie glanced away with a deep blush on her cheeks still, "Fred has a special freckle under his chin that George doesn't have."

Draco laughed out loud, "Oh Marie. Are you two going out?"

Marie stopped and said nothing until Voldemort decided to speak after peeking into her mind, "She's never been in a relationship before. Afraid that I'd kill them. Just like the boy in the grave-"

"Shut Up!" Mare slammed her fists on the table to stop Voldemort from going on. Voldemort glared at her but didn't go on, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"You're bravery will get you killed one day." Was all Voldemort said before leaving the room in a swish and flurry of black robes.

Marie rolled her eyes and finished her oatmeal, "Draco, you really think Fred likes me?"

Draco in turn, rolled his own eyes unMalfoyish, "He kissed you twice right?"

Marie nodded.

"Then he likes you."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The rest of the day at Malfoy manor was gleeful and happy as Narcissa decided to spend the day once more with Marie and Draco. Marie could now see why Draco was so close to his mother and that was because she spent a lot of time with him. Although Marie never knew the feeling of a mother's love, though, she was starting to sense the relationship and its protective compassion.

After Draco and Marie had finished playing a few games of exploding snap, it was time for lunch. However, while Draco and Narcissa had sandwiches, soup and milk, Marie stuck to her usual lunch of tomato soup to help her stomach get used to food. Narcissa was worried, however, that Marie was not getting enough to eat.

"Marie?" Narcissa asked during lunch and the girl perked her head up.

"Why don't you have a sandwich too? Or some fruit?" she suggested.

Marie swallowed, "No thank you, mam. I'm about full."

"Dear, you need to have some more food in your system. I think you're ready to go to fruits and such now. No more slop and broth for you." Narcissa tried to be light about it but Marie downcast her eyes.

"Sorry mam."

"Oh no, no, no. Marie, I didn't mean it like that. Of course, you may eat whatever you like here. It's just that I think you should eat more of a variety now than just soup and oatmeal." Narcissa cleared up and Marie smiled.

Draco watched in silence as he ate his delicious sandwich.

After lunch, Marie and Draco went to Marie's room to just hang out. Draco never got to just talk to Marie about a lot of the things that happened in their previous years at Hogwarts.

"Marie?" Draco spoke as he had sprawled himself on Marie's bed and Marie was by his side on her elbows.

"Yeah?"

"What did the Dark Lord tell you last night?"

Marie looked away, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Draco nodded and Marie went on, "He wants me to join him. Or else, if I don't then he said that once I turn seventeen, he'd 'have fun' with me then kill me."

Draco suddenly went pale, "That's why you slapped him?"

Marie nodded and Draco smiled as he then lad on his side to face Marie, "You damn Gryffindors and your bravery. Not even I would do what you did and I'll always be a Malfoy! Fred's a lucky guy."

Marie blushed, "What do you mean?"

Draco smirked, "Well you're beautiful, smart, tough AND pleasant to be around. You have the whole package, basically."

Marie laughed and playfully shoved Draco, "Hmm," she hummed, "He also told me about the Order of the Phoenix."

Draco's eyes widened, "Oh my father told me about the Order! He used to tell me stories of the first war between the Dark Lord and the Order."

"Lucky you. My first time hearing of it was yesterday. Voldemort says that the Order has been watching me. Well if that is true then surely the Order would have taken me away from those muggles sooner, right?"

Draco was silent for a few moments, "I don't know. Maybe you should owl someone in the Order. Did he tell you who was involved?"

"Well not that I totally believe him, but Voldemort said that the Weasleys, Professor Lupin and my Godfather are involved."

"Owl them, then." Draco insisted, "I'll be down in my room if you want to chat later about the responses."

With that, Draco left the room and let Marie get out parchment, ink and a quill. She sat at her desk in her room and began to write.

_Dear Moony and Padfoot, _

_In case you were wondering, I'm fine. Still alive. I really miss everyone though. I hope everything's okay. The Malfoys mentioned something about an Order of the Phoenix? I was hoping that you guys could be able to shed some light on the subject for me? Anyways, despite what everyone thinks, the Malfoys are actually quite decent people. I don't really have a lot more to say. Owl me back as soon as you can._

_Love, _

_Marie Rosalina Potter_

With that letter finished, she went on to her next one.

_Dear Fred, _

_I know that I may not have been able to talk to you about the last few days but I want to talk about it now. When you kissed me, did you mean it as a friendly kiss or a different kind of kiss? I really don't have any experience in this sort of thing and I'm confused. It's not that I don't like you or anything; I'm just ignorant in these types of situations. I had never been kissed before and I was just wondering if you could, you know, let me know about what it meant? I'm running out of parchment so could you tell the others hi for me? I miss everyone so much but despite what everyone says, the Malfoys are really decent people._

_Love, _

_Marie Rosalina Potter_

Marie wasn't for sure if she should keep the love part in there or not but it was too late and she whistled out the window for Hedwig. Almost at once, the beautiful white owl flew into the room and stood still as Marie attached the letters onto her legs and sent her off. Marie lay back on the bed and thought for a while before succumbing for a nap.

Finally after a few more hours, it was time for dinner and Marie woke up from her nap but she was surprised to see that Voldemort decided not to join them for the meal.

Despite the dark Lord not being there, though, the group was still as quiet as though he were there so Marie kept her silence. It was a pretty uneventful dinner but once she was finished with the mashed potatoes, carrots, fruit and roast that Narcissa insisted upon her eating, Marie slowly went back to her room with a full stomach.

Once she reached her room, Marie was surprised to see that Hedwig was waiting patiently on her bed with a few letters attached to her legs. She chirped happily as her master came over to her and stroked her feathers, "That was fast, girl." Marie praised her and she took the letters off of Hedwig's legs, letting the owl stretch earnestly.

Marie opened the first letter.

_Dear Marie, _

_We are so happy to hear from you! We thought that you had been brainwashed or something. To answer your question, though, the Order of the Phoenix is a group that Dumbledore leads and has led since the first war against you-know-who. We worked for the Ministry in the first war but since Fudge refuses to believe that he has returned, we are working in secret. We have had people look after you but of course we now know that they couldn't be trusted to truly watch over you. Padfoot and I are sorry that we couldn't protect you, Marie. We did everything we could. If we knew that you had been subjected to such horrors, then you would have been taken away from those muggles long ago. Hope to see you again soon._

_Love, _

_Moony and Padfoot_

Marie gripped the letter with sadness and breathed out heavily, '_At least I can trust you two._' Marie thought and smiled as she went on to the next letter.

_Dear Marie, _

_I'm so excited that you owled me. I was beginning to think that you didn't like me the same way. And yes, that does mean that I like you A LOT, Marie. You're innocence in these types of things are really quite funny. I've actually had a crush on you since your third year, which was my fourth year at Hogwarts. I should have expressed my feelings before a few days ago but I could never build up the courage to do so. When you were leaving for the Malfoys, I just thought that I'd never see you again. It was my last chance. I think I love you, Marie. Please owl me straight back when you get this letter. Even if it's to tell me you don't like me that way. I don't care. Just tell me something. _

_Love, _

_Fred Weasley_

_P.S. George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all say hi_

Marie smiled at the letter and got out her spare parchment that she had left and wrote.

_Dear Fred, _

_I like you a lot too. You should come over sometime. I'm sure the Malfoys will let you and perhaps the others come over. Have your dad talk to Lucius about it. Please?_

_Love, _

_Marie Rosalina Potter_

She then sent Hedwig off with her last letter and stared out the window after her. Marie didn't know how to explain the mood that she was in but it was marvelous. Never before had she felt this way and Fred Weasley was giving her this feeling! The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering happily in contentment.

Until, that is, her scar started bothering her. Marie knew then that Voldemort was either right at her door, very angry OR very happy. And a happy Voldemort is never a good thing.

She rolled onto her bed and held her hand to her head to try and soothe the pain but it wasn't working.

'_Could there be a spell to stop the burning?' _Marie wondered.

The girl lay on her bed for a few more minutes until she had finally just had enough. She got up from her bed and left the room. She stopped in the hallway, however and thought rather stupidly, _'Should I go to Voldemort or Draco?'_

She shook her head, _'What am I thinking? Of course I should go to Draco. Or even Narcissa for help long before Voldemort!'_

She turned in the hall towards Draco's room on the other side of the manor. It took her a bit but she finally found it and she knocked on his door. It was a few seconds before he shouted, "I'm coming!"

Finally, the young Malfoy heir answered the door but Marie paled when she noticed that he was shirtless, sweating and a raw, carnal emotion filled his eyes, "What is it?" he asked with a husky voice and it took Marie a few seconds to realize that he was talking to her.

"Oh! Uh. . .Do you know any spells that could stop this pain in my forehead? I think it's Voldemort but I don't want to go to him to figure it out. Help me?"

Draco sighed, pissed that he had to put an immediate halt to his activities but not entirely upset that Marie wanted his 'help'.

"Sure. Come on in." he gestured for her to enter his room and she gratefully walked in.

Draco didn't bother to put on a shirt, but Marie didn't mind. Even though they were kind of siblings now, it didn't mean that they were actually related and she wasn't banned from looking. Draco noticed Marie's glances and he smirked, despite himself.

"Have you tried a pain reliever potion?" he asked but Marie shrugged.

"I tried that last year right after Voldemort's resurrection but it didn't work either."

"Hmm" Draco thought about it, "Perhaps a calming draught? Or a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Tried them" Marie stated and Draco shrugged.

"Then I don't really know what to tell you. You could ask mom but I think she'd just suggest the same things I did. She taught me these things before Hogwarts, after all."

"Oh. I always thought you were horrible at potions but Snape just let you get away with everything because you were a Slytherin."

"Not just that reason." Draco joked and smiled.

Marie had to admit that Draco looked rather handsome when he actually smiled and she couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked her and Marie blushed.

"Why were you so mean to me in Hogwarts and so nice now?" she asked suddenly and Draco didn't expect this question.

"Marie, I thought we discussed this." He slumped and plopped on his bed on his back. Marie joined him but sat Indian style next to him.

"You said that it was useless to fight anymore. So we became friends. But I don't really believe that. You named house-elf after me, too. Remember?" she taunted lightheartedly and Draco mock glared at her.

"I meant that I had a crush on you since we first met at Madam Malkins our first year. Haven't you ever heard that when a boy likes a girl, sometimes he's stupid about coming on to them and he treats them bad?"

"You had a crush on me?" she blushed and Draco's husky look came back.

"I still do. But I know how you feel about that Weasley twin. I can't say I won't flirt though."

Marie blushed harder and slapped his naked shoulder, "Draco Malfoy! I'm your sister, you weirdo!"

Draco laughed, "Not really and you know it! You just have a small amount of Malfoy blood in you, enough to prevent the Dark Lord from hurting you."

"Still though. . . " she paused, "I don't know. I like Fred and his kisses felt nice but I guess I like you too. I mean when you're like this. You know, nice and . . . shirtless."

Draco laughed, "So what are you going to do? About your scar hurting? Your best bet is to ask the Dark Lord about it. Even if you don't want to."

Marie groaned and dropped her face onto Draco's pillow, "But I don't want to!" she moaned and Draco cracked a smile.

"Go to bed. You'll need your rest for facing the Dark Lord again tomorrow."

Marie got up hesitantly, "I guess. See you tomorrow."

With that, Marie left Draco's room, unaware that Draco was completely indulging himself at that moment like a normal teenage boy would.

It took a while, but Marie finally reached her room, the throbbing in her head only getting worse as she neared Voldemort's room as well. She went into her own room and got ready for bed as quickly as possible after putting her bruise salve on.

She fell asleep quickly in the darkness, dreaming of the two boys she was unintentionally falling for.

However, she soon woke up after the throbbing in her head became too unbearable to stand. It was as though knives were unmercifully scratching at her head. Except now it was actually making her scar bleed in real life. Through the scar, she could feel that Voldemort was feeling very excited and yet very angry at the same time. It was as though he were torturing someone who had something wrong in his eyes.

Marie had finally had enough and got out of bed casting a tempus charm that read: 12:30am.

'_What the fuck is he so happy about this late at night?'_ she thought.

Sluggishly, Marie walked out of the room, '_I need some water. Or ice to rub on this.'_ completely forgetting that she could have just called Rosie. She didn't even bother to wipe off the blood on her forehead as she made her way slowly to the kitchens.

When she reached the kitchens, she only realized that her scar was hurting her worse than ever. She opened the fridge and freezer that the House-elves used and searched for ice-cubes. When she finally found them, she placed a smooth cube on her head and sighed in relief at the cooling sensation.

However, her relief was short-lived when she heard heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen on the other side of the door. Marie was utterly terrified. There was no one that lived in Malfoy manor with such heavy footsteps. Then she heard a heavy voice that followed suit.

"I think I smell it coming from in here, master."

Marie was scared now.

'_Voldemort was having a deatheater meeting?!'_ she screamed in her head.

The door opened then to reveal a huge 'man'. He was broad and muscular with heavy sideburns with black hair and gray flecks to reveal his age. His green eyes pierced Marie and his face created a twisted smile.

"In here, my Lord. It seems a little kitten was curious. Oh!" he teased, "And the poor little dear is hurt. Come here little one."

Marie dropped the ice cube in fear and backed away in terror at the man. She knew what he was then when he displayed his elongated canines and wolfish eyes. He was a werewolf. But not like her Moony. No, Marie had heard of this particular werewolf. The one that purposely and illegally turned children into his own kind to build his own army. Remus was one of his victims.

"Well bring her out here then, Greyback." The familiar cold voice said from the dining room.

Marie backed off and ran into the fridge as Greyback came closer as if stalking prey but before he could pounce at her, Marie used her fast seeker skills and dodged him, running out of the kitchen, but sadly, into the dining room where deatheaters were waiting for her.

Voldemort raised his eyes to look at the intruder but when he realized who it was, he smiled gleefully, "You should have stayed in your den, little lion."

Greyback came from behind her and sniffed her hair, making Marie flinch and the group of unfamiliar deatheaters snickered. They all had masks on, too so it was even harder to tell who all was there. Noticing Marie's fright, Voldemort smirked wider, "What brings you down here, Potter? Come and have a seat. I promise my friends won't bite. I can't say anything for Greyback, though."

The group snickered again but a few kept quiet and one even took off his mask. It was Lucius sitting closest to Voldemort, "My Lord, Please just-"

"Just what Lucius?" Voldemort growled, "It's her own fault to have come down here. She's just curious is all. Isn't that right, _Kitten_?"

Marie shivered as she was prodded to move by Greyback to come over to Voldemort where there was conveniently an empty seat. He then forced her down to sit and Marie whimpered as the pain in her scar returned. Voldemort smiled.

"So you've met Greyback, Potter. You know Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Macnair and Wormtail. From the graveyard."

Marie glared at Wormtail, who was currently cowering in a corner like the little rat he was and then looked back at the surface of the table to pretend she wasn't at a deatheater meeting.

Lucius wanted so bad to dismiss Marie but he knew that he had no power here at deatheater meetings. The vow Voldemort made to the Malfoys was only between the family and Voldemort, after all. No one else knew of the pact.

"Now if my inner circle would take off their masks to introduce themselves to our little guest?"

A woman was the first to oblige and she took off her mask, revealing a pale face that once held much beauty but now held only a fraction of it as though she had suffered a lot.

The next few were both men that looked similar and Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and Macnair took their masks off as well but didn't bother with introductions.

The woman introduced herself first with a seducing type of voice that made Marie cringe, "My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, little ickle baby Potter. My sister must have been truly desperate to have taken in a little wretch like you. She always wanted a daughter."

"Bella" another masked female voice sounded, "Enough out of you. You know the reasons."

"Of course, Cissa. How very terrible that a witch, no matter how tainted by muggles, had to suffer at the hands of a fat worthless muggle whale." Bellatrix actually sounded genuine.

Then the two men introduced themselves. The first one who had thick short brown hair spoke first, "I'm Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella's husband."

Then the other brother with similar hair but with wavier hair and a younger face answered similarly, "I'm Rabastan Lestrange."

Marie nodded her head in greeting but was silent.

"Why so quiet now, Potter?" Voldemort asked tauntingly, "Afraid of my friends, are you? You were so brave earlier. Those of you who do not know, Lucius and Narcissa have adopted Ms. Potter, pitying the girl for having been abused by muggles. I have mercifully agreed to wait to kill her until her seventeenth birthday."

The group nodded in affirmation but Bellatrix noticed Marie holding her scar, "What's wrong with her? Did you hurt your head, ickle baby Potter?"

Voldemort snarled, "Yes, Potter, why did you even come down here in the first place?"

Marie shivered but answered bravely, "My scar hurts. That's why I came down here. I needed to put some ice on it because it was bleeding."

Narcissa gasped, "Oh you poor dear!"

"Bleeding, you say? How long has your scar been hurting you Marie?" Lucius asked her and Marie blushed.

"Since you brought me here. It's because of him" Marie pointed to Voldemort rudely, causing the group of deatheaters to gasp softly. However, Voldemort only glared at her with malice, seeming like he was trying to burn a hole in her skull just by looking at her.

Fenrir sniffed her hair again and Marie fearfully leaned away from the man only to unconsciously lean towards Voldemort, who chuckled at her fear, so she stayed where she was.

"You smell like my pup." Greyback explained and Marie showed her confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You smell like Lupin, one of my pups."

"I knew it! You're the one you turned Moony!" Marie then felt a great rage inside of her but Fenrir wasn't deterred, "How could you do that to him? He hates himself every day for what he has done and for what he is!"

Greyback smiled, "He just hasn't found his wolf counterpart yet, pup."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you smell like Lupin. He gave you a power and you don't even realize it. You spend so much time with my pup and another canine animagus that you didn't even realize that you gained a canine animagus as well with your bond with them, if you could learn how to become an animagus, that is."

Marie cocked her head a little, making her look quite adorable, "So I'm like your Grandpup?"

If Bellatrix wanted to, she could have 'awwwed' right there. She was, after all, getting to be fond of the girl already just like Narcissa had. Marie just had a way with bonding with people.

Fenrir chuckled roughly, liking the girl already, "Perhaps, little pup."

Marie didn't really know what to say or do but Voldemort lightly chuckled.

"Interesting." Voldemort brought his fingers to his chin in thought and let his teeth show through the thin lips as he smirked horridly, "And here I thought you were just worthless, Potter."

Marie wanted to glare at the man but stopped herself as Voldemort continued, "I suppose that I must inform you that the Lestranges' and Fenrir will be staying here for a while as well since I just broke them out of Azkaban. So get used to their presence. As for your scar, come see me tomorrow morning about it. You may leave now."

After Voldemort had dismissed her, Marie was just happy to get out of there as she ran out of the room as quickly as she could and to her own room. Ignoring the pain in her head, she snuggled into her blankets and stared at the door in mild fear. She hated Voldemort more than anything in the world. Now that she was in her room, however, she realized that she knew who the Lestranges were, as Dumbledore and Padfoot had told her once before.

Bellatrix was the woman who cast the cruciatus curse on Neville's parents, driving them into insanity to the point where they didn't even recognize their own son. Even though Bellatrix had a mockingly mother nature aura to her, she was anything but harmless. And the Lestrange brothers were almost as bad if they were in Voldemort's inner circle.

Fenrir Greyback, however, Marie couldn't find herself to find too much hatred for. He seemed nice enough to her only because he called her what Moony and Padfoot usually call her. With his wolfish appearance, he seemed like more of a grandfatherly figure like Dumbledore used to be to her. Marie could feel the closeness between her and Greyback. She couldn't quite explain it, but she liked Fenrir.

Marie closed her eyes once more like the previous night before and fell asleep dreaming of a happy family she could be a part of.

Tomorrow would be a better day.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	6. Lessons

**Chapter number 6 is called 'Lessons'.**

**Hope you all enjoy! I realize that this story might get a little outrageous but try to keep an open mind, please. Thank you.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Severus Snape watched helplessly as Fenrir Greyback pushed Marie Potter inside the Malfoy's dining room.

'_Oh great. This is not what I meant when I said I'd check on her'_ Snape thought.

He was only grateful that he still had his mask on as the Potter girl stared in terror around at the deatheaters in the room.

The Dark Lord smirked at the fear on her face, "You should have stayed in your den, little lion."

Snape watched as Greyback came from behind Marie and sniffed her hair, making the girl flinch and the group of unfamiliar deatheaters snickered. They all had masks on, too so it was even harder to tell who all was there. The Dark Lord smirked wider, "What brings you down here, Potter? Come and have a seat. I promise my friends won't bite. I can't say anything for Greyback, though."

The group snickered again but a few kept quiet. Snape looked over suddenly to see that Lucius was taking off his mask whilst sitting closest to Voldemort, "My Lord, Please just-"

"Just what Lucius?" Voldemort growled, "It's her own fault to have come down here. She's just curious is all. Isn't that right, Kitten?"

Snape almost shuddered in anger at the Dark Lord's cruelty. He knew that Lucius had already grown a fondness for the girl, as his best friend had told him constantly in letters. Voldemort knew this as well and here he was, taking advantage of Lucius' weakness.

Marie shivered as she was prodded to move by Greyback to come over to Voldemort where there was conveniently an empty seat. He then forced her down to sit and Marie whimpered as the pain in her scar returned. Voldemort smiled and Snape scowled under his mask.

However, he couldn't very well remove the mask then Marie would find out that he was a spy. He couldn't have that, after all. Snape watched in silence and pity at Marie's fear. Voldemort continued speaking.

"So you've met Greyback, Potter. You know Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Macnair and Wormtail. From the graveyard."

Snape could see Marie glaring at Wormtail, who was currently cowering in a corner like the little rat he was and Snape couldn't help but to share that mutual hatred.

Snape turned his gaze over to Lucius, noticing that his friend was having a great deal of troubled emotions. He wanted to protect Marie, but at a deatheater meeting, there wasn't even anything Lucius could do to stop Deatheaters from hurting her. Marie was completely at Voldemort's mercy and he was enjoying it.

"Now if my inner circle would take off their masks to introduce themselves to our little guest?"

Bellatrix was the first to take off her mask.

'_Disgusting bitch always wanting to please her master'_ Snape could have rolled his eyes.

The next few were both men that looked similar and Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and Macnair took their masks off as well but didn't bother with introductions. Even though Snape was a member of the inner circle, he had already explained to the Dark Lord of the consequences if Marie were to 'drop in' on them. So he kept his mask on still.

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, little ickle baby Potter. My sister must have been truly desperate to have taken in a little wretch like you. She always wanted a daughter."

"Bella" Narcissa said, "Enough out of you. You know the reasons."

"Of course, Cissa. How very terrible that a witch, no matter how tainted by muggles, had to suffer at the hands of a fat worthless muggle whale." Bellatrix actually sounded genuine to Snape's utter surprise.

Then the two men introduced themselves. The first one who had thick short brown hair spoke first, "I'm Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella's husband."

Then the other brother with similar hair but with wavier hair and a younger face answered similarly, "I'm Rabastan Lestrange."

Marie was silent and Snape couldn't blame her, _'The one time she keeps her mouth shut'_

"Why so quiet now, Potter?" Voldemort asked tauntingly, "Afraid of my friends, are you? You were so brave earlier. Those of you who do not know, Lucius and Narcissa have adopted Ms. Potter, pitying the girl for having been abused by muggles. I have mercifully agreed to wait to kill her until her seventeenth birthday."

The group nodded in affirmation but Snape saw that Bellatrix noticed Marie holding her scar, "What's wrong with her? Did you hurt your head, ickle baby Potter?"

Voldemort snarled and Snape could hear the seductive madness in his voice, "Yes, Potter, why did you even come down here in the first place?"

Marie shivered but answered bravely, "My scar hurts. That's why I came down here. I needed to put some ice on it because it was bleeding."

Narcissa gasped, "Oh you poor dear!"

"Bleeding, you say? How long has your scar been hurting you Marie?" Lucius asked her and Marie blushed.

"Since you brought me here. It's because of him" Marie pointed to Voldemort rudely, causing the group of deatheaters to gasp softly. Snape could have laughed out loud at Voldemort's expression, it was priceless. Only Snape could see the surprise in the dark Lord's eyes as Marie pointed at him childishly. However, to everyone else, Voldemort only glared at her with malice, seeming like he was trying to burn a hole in her skull just by looking at her.

Fenrir sniffed her hair again and Marie fearfully leaned away from the man only to unconsciously lean towards Voldemort, who chuckled at her fear, so she stayed where she was.

'_Stop moving around, the werewolf gets excited when his prey coils away'_ Snape was chastising her in his mind.

"You smell like my pup." Greyback explained and Marie showed her confusion as did Snape even though no one could see his face.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked the werewolf.

"You smell like Lupin, one of my pups."

"I knew it! You're the one you turned Moony!" Marie then felt a great rage inside of her but Fenrir wasn't deterred, "How could you do that to him? He hates himself every day for what he has done and for what he is!"

Snape could have slapped Marie upside the head for her stupidity but the werewolf merely smirked at the girl's boldness.

Greyback smiled, "He just hasn't found his wolf counterpart yet, pup."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you smell like Lupin. He gave you a power and you don't even realize it. You spend so much time with my pup and another canine animagus that you didn't even realize that you gained a canine animagus as well with your bond with them, if you could learn how to become an animagus, that is."

Marie cocked her head a little, making her look quite adorable, "So I'm like your Grandpup?"

Snape wanted to melt to the ground right there.

'_How could she be so stupid?' _Snape mentally knocked his head against the table.

Fenrir chuckled roughly, liking the girl already, it seemed, "Perhaps, little pup."

Snape wanted to leave in shame but Voldemort lightly chuckled.

"Interesting." Voldemort brought his fingers to his chin in thought and let his teeth show through the thin lips as he smirked horridly, "And here I thought you were just worthless, Potter."

'_You and me both_' the Potions master thought.

Voldemort continued, "I suppose that I must inform you that the Lestranges' and Fenrir will be staying here for a while as well since I just broke them out of Azkaban. So get used to their presence. As for your scar, come see me tomorrow morning about it. You may leave now."

After Voldemort had dismissed her, Marie was just happy to get out of there as she ran out of the room as quickly as she could and to her own room.

Snape sighed in relief as she ran away.

'_At least the Dark Lord didn't feel a need to let his sick pleasures seep through on the girl tonight'_

"Severus" Snape was interrupted from his thoughts when the Dark Lord spoke to him.

"Yes master?"

"You can take off the mask now. She didn't know you were here. I read her mind." Voldemort snickered, "Such an amusing little wretch she is. She thought that Fenrir was going to turn her at any moment."

The Lord chuckled freely but everyone else remained silent, not as amused for some reason.

Voldemort stopped, "What news do you have, Severus? About the Order?"

Snape took off his mask slowly and hesitantly looked for the words, "My Lord, the Order is very concerned for the Potter girl. They believe strongly that you are, indeed here. The Order has wanted to call Aurors' here but Dumbledore has refused that action. They think that you are keeping Potter in a dungeon cell and imperioing her when she goes out into the public."

Voldemort chuckled once more, "The imperius? I don't have to, the girl is so willing to call Malfoy Manor her home, even if I'm just a few doors away from her own room!"

Snape paled a little at the creepy thoughts that popped into his mind.

"Tell the Order that Potter is safe and sound. Anything else?"

"No my Lord."

With that, The Dark Lord quickly ended the meeting and let his men go. Except for the Lestranges' and Fenrir that is. They had their own rooms somewhere in the manor. Before Lucius and Narcissa retired to bed and Voldemort had already left the room to go to his own chambers, Snape confronted his friend.

"Lucius" Snape spoke, "Are you well, my friend?"

Lucius reluctantly nodded his head, "Yes, Severus, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I know you think of Marie as your own daughter by now. It hasn't been that long but I can tell you hold a great fondness for her. She's special to you like a daughter would be. Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Black have asked me to ask you if they could come over to visit Marie? Just to make sure that she really is alright. They're very worried about her."

Lucius nodded his head, "Please tell them that they are welcome to come over to visit. They are Marie's family as well, after all. I can't ignore that fact."

Snape nodded and placed his hand on Lucius' shoulder, "You'll tell me if the Dark Lord tries anything on her? I've seen that look on his face before when he looks at women. He wants her. Watch over her closely, Lucius."

The Malfoy Senior nodded his head, "I will. That man will not have her. I've told you of the vow haven't I? She will not be harmed."

"You're missing the point Lucius" Snape interrupted him, "You know that The Dark Lord is very good at manipulating people. He'll find a way to blackmail her, I'm sure. Watch her."

Lucius nodded and Snape gave a slight nod to Narcissa as a farewell before he left the room and the manor. Before Severus Snape exited the gates to apparate to his own home, he looked back at the manor in fear of what could be in store for Marie Potter. Hopefully she would watch her back and contact the Order immediately if something came up.

Then Snape turned on the spot and left the manor premises.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie woke up to a tapping noise on her window and she ran over to open it, cringing at the cold air that blew in as Hedwig entered.

Marie excitedly took off the letters from Hedwig's leg and distractedly pet the owl's feathers as she read her letters.

_Dear Marie, _

_Snape came to the Headquarters this morning and relayed everything that happened. He said that Lucius agreed to let us come over for a visit! Isn't that exciting?! We'll get to see you soon. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow or the day after we'll see you. Be good until then._

_Love, _

_Moony and Padfoot_

Marie smiled at the letter and went on to the next one.

_Dear Marie, _

_How about I just sneak over tomorrow night? I'll find a way to get to you._

_Love, _

_Fred Weasley_

Marie was a little worried about Fred's enthusiasm but decided that she had just better talk to Narcissa about it today. She smiled at the letters and placed them on her bedside table as she got ready for breakfast. After her shower, she dressed in a cute pair of jeans and a muggle-style dark green sweater that matched her eyes and brushed her wild locks.

Before she could open the door herself to leave her room, someone knocked on it suddenly and quite firmly.

Marie was startled but decided that it must be just Draco.

How wrong she was. As she opened the door, it revealed the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Marie squeaked in fear backed away a little but the werewolf kindly smiled wolfishly.

"Oh don't worry pup! Cissa suggested that I come to take you to breakfast. Seems I was right on time, eh?"

Marie was silent and Greyback sensed the girl's reluctance. She had seemed alright enough around him the night before after they had talked but he had to guess that she couldn't forget that he was a deatheater, too.

"I'm not going to hurt you, pup. I wouldn't hurt one of my pup's pups after all. Quite redundant, wouldn't it be?"

Marie was still quite and Fenrir decided to switch to the next plan, "Do you want to ride on my back? Come on, it'll be fun!"

Marie finally lit up at that and her bright eyes shone with delight and the werewolf couldn't help but to smile as the girl nodded her head. Marie thought that it would be best to use her innocent child behavior on the werewolf and she was a great actress. She didn't think that Fenrir would be this gentle but accepted the fact as he sighed a little.

Greyback turned around and leaned down to crouch on his knees, "Hop on, then"

Marie shyly got onto the wolf's back and held on tightly around his neck as he stood up and began to walk, "Am I really that scary to you, little one?"

Marie shrugged as they went down the hall, "No. It's just that I haven't really had good experiences with strangers. Remus said you were scary and mean, cruel and hateful and even insane. You change in a werewolf so often that you're human appearance changed more wolfish. He said you prefer being a werewolf than human because you're a monster anyway at heart."

Greyback grunted, "Well I don't know about cruel and hateful but that is all true otherwise. I am one of the Dark Lord's servants after all, pup. Can't expect anything different. I can't harm one of my pups, though. It's a general law amongst werewolves that you can't hurt a fellow wolf, especially a female."

"But I'm not a werewolf."

"No, but you're a pup. You just haven't figured out how to change. You're an animagus, you just have to learn how to transform."

Finally they reached the dining room and the looks on everyone's faces when they saw the peculiar scene was priceless. Was Fenrir Greyback, a heartless werewolf, giving the girl-who-lived a piggy back ride?

Bellatrix thought that it was hilarious and cackled insanely, "Well isn't that just so cute! Ickle baby Potter being taken around by a big gentle doggie!"

Greyback glared at the witch, "Watch it, Lestrange."

Voldemort glared at Marie as usual as Fenrir put her down in her seat, "Revolting." He mumbled to himself.

The only ones who hadn't come to breakfast yet were, Rabastan and Rodolphus but the people in the room didn't seem to mind and they ate anyway without waiting. That is, until they entered quite dramatically through the double doors.

"Brother, what are you doing today?" the younger asked that Marie assumed was Rabastan, the handsome devil.

"Well" answered Rodolphus just as enthusiastically, "I think I'm going to have some fun! What about you?"

Marie stopped eating her eggs as the two came over to sit by her, pushing Draco away. They watched her flirtatiously and Rabastan said, "I think I'll enjoy a nice long look at this lovely young lass. How long until you think she'll crack?"

Rodolphus smirked, "I don't know. Let's find out though. She really is quite the innocent looking beauty, isn't she?"

Marie blushed as she realized these two men reminded her of the Weasley twins but of course, no one could compete with Fred. Besides, these men were just too old for her tastes. They had to be in their late thirties!

"By the way, I'm Rabastan" said the younger, "This is Rodolphus. He's married but I'm single. I hear you're single as well, love."

Voldemort growled at the two flirts and hissed in Parseltongue, **"Oh please, I'm single as well but that doesn't mean I come on to every woman in the world."**

Marie tried to pretend that she hadn't just heard that and she blushed at Rabastan as his brother angrily sat down by his 'wife' who unashamedly put a spoon of jam in her mouth sexily and sucked on the spoon, capturing Voldemort's attention. He didn't even try to hide that he was watching Bellatrix lick the spoon, as she was pretending that it was something bigger.

Marie decided to look away from the gross scene but was blocked by Rabastan who was watching her and Draco was staring at Marie and Rabastan in jealousy. And then Voldemort was staring at Bellatrix and Rodolphus was brooding by himself. However, the only ones that seemed normal were Lucius, Narcissa and Fenrir! The whole thing was just getting too frustrating and she decided to put an end to her misery.

"Hey Cissa, can Fred come over tomorrow night? He owled me that he wanted to sneak in but can we just let him believe that? I'd rather he not get sent to the dungeons for trying to meet with me."

Rabastan immediately stopped looking at her and started eating his meal, acting as if he had lost something.

"Oh of course!" Narcissa exclaimed but Lucius looked up.

"You're sure he just wants to talk?" that earned him a hit on the shoulder by his wife.

"Ow!"

"They can do whatever they want! They're teenagers!"

Draco paled at the horrible direction the conversation was going.

"Just don't get pregnant." Lucius said, "We'd rather not be grandparents yet."

That just earned him another smack.

The others were rapt with attention as they heard Lucius yip like a girl when Narcissa tugged on his blonde hair. Marie was surprised to see Voldemort crack a smile at the sight.

"Don't worry, Lucius" Marie spoke, "I don't plan on extending the relationship to . . ." she paused, "Sexual".

Draco smirked and Rabastan looked up from his plate, "So I have a chance, hmm?"

Marie paled but then smirked at the arrogant man, "Not really. I'd never date a deatheater."

The elder man huffed and went back to his breakfast. Marie didn't even notice that Voldemort was watching and listening to her answers. Bellatrix noticed her master's attention change, though and gave a small jealous whimper. That made Voldemort turn back to her and smirk.

Bellatrix didn't know why her master smirked at her but she got chills from his crooked smile.

Fenrir then spoke, "Lucius, if it isn't too much trouble, I was wondering whether or not I could teach the pup how to transform into her animagus?"

Marie perked up at the suggestion and looked back at Lucius with a pleading look until Voldemort growled sarcastically, "Oh yes, let's just give my enemy more benefits against me."

Lucius thought about it though, practically ignoring the Dark Lord, "I don't see why not, as long as you keep your teeth to yourself."

Fenrir glared at the blonde but smirked at Marie and winked making the girl smile back.

"What an excellent idea, Fenrir" Narcissa said, "Maybe this can be a way to give her some summer schooling! We can each teach her something. Bella! You could teach more to her about curses! I could show her some medical spells, Lucius can be pureblood mannerisms, Rabastan can teach her about Martial magic. And Rodolphus can teach her fly dueling and the dark Lord could . . ." she stopped.

Voldemort glared at the woman, "I could what, Narcissa? Help my enemy better me? I don't think so."

"No, my Lord, I only meant-"

"I know what you meant, Cissa. But I'm not teaching the brat anything." He wrinkled his 'nose' at Marie in disgust.

Marie glared back at him with a raised eyebrow, "That's okay. I don't want to learn anything from you, anyway."

"Why you insolent little" The Dark Lord paused and smirked, "On second thought. Why don't I teach you Occlumency? It could be your punishment for talking back to me all the time."

Marie paled in fear.

'_Occlumency? What's that? A form of torture, no doubt.' _she thought.

Narcissa squeaked, "Oh good! Then your training starts today, dear. What do you want to learn first? We'll treat it as a school schedule for you."

"Um," Rodolphus interrupted, "I didn't agree to this."

"Me neither!" Rabastan exclaimed and Bellatrix gleamed.

"Oh hush!" Bellatrix snarled, "I think it'll be fun to show the girl what we can do. Don't you, my Lord?"

Voldemort raised his chin to look down at Marie, "Oh yes. Indeed, Bella."

Marie gulped, "Can I learn to be an animagus first and those two be last?" she pointed at Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Narcissa nodded and made a piece of parchment appear with a quill and began to write her schedule, "Here you are."

Marie looked at the schedule:

Animagus training with Greyback 8am-9:30am

Medical training with Cissa 9:35am-10:30am

Martial magic with Rabastan 10:35am-11:30am

Lunch 11:30-12:30pm

Fly dueling with Rodolphus 12:40-2pm

Pureblood manners with Lucius 2:05pm-3:30pm

Curses with Bellatrix 3:35-5pm

Dinner 5pm-6pm

Occlumency with dark Lord 6pm-7:30pm

Marie didn't like the schedule but she really couldn't complain to the Malfoys who were her new guardians, after all. She gave a fake smile to Narcissa and got up from the table, "Well, you ready Greyback? Let's get started!"

Fenrir smirked and scraped the rest of the meal into his mouth at once before getting up and walking after her, "Let's go outside for this. You'll concentrate better out in nature."

Marie nodded as they left the room and outside. Marie could feel Voldemort's glare in her back as she left.

It wasn't a bad lesson. All he really taught her though for the lesson was to find her animal. His, naturally, was a wolf and he showed her the process. Marie, however, was a bit slow in figuring it out. The next lesson with Cissa was better but something Hermione would enjoy a lot more than her. All Narcissa taught her in that hour lesson was a few basic medical spells.

Next was Martial magic with Rabastan and she had to say, it was the best lesson so far because she got to learn how to control her magic and focus it into different parts of her body and unleash the magic when she hit something physically.

Then it was finally lunch and Marie told Draco all about her lessons even though the Malfoy heir was less than interested. After lunch, she was fly dueling with Rodolphus, which was a lot harder than it sounded but she soon got the hang of it, shocking the man with her brilliant seeker skills.

After that was all over, though, it was time for Pureblood lessons from Lucius and that was just so boring to her that she even fell asleep while he was explaining something 'important'.

Soon though it was time for Curses with Bellatrix and Marie hated every second of it. The first thing Bellatrix taught her was to cast an unforgivable. At least, the Lestrange Mistress tried. Marie refused to learn Dark curses, infuriating Bellatrix but the woman knew that she couldn't harm the girl or else face the wrath of her sister. Instead, she went by Marie's wishes and taught her only basic light curses.

Finally it was time for dinner and all was quiet.

Marie was finally getting used to the foods and her stomach was able to handle the rich foods such as Red meats and cheeses and milk. Marie ate her steak, Macaroni and cheese, corn and milk happily and Fenrir couldn't help but to laugh as she ate a big chunk of medium rare steak.

Voldemort cocked his head at her, "I won't go easy on you tonight, Potter."

The large group looked between Marie and the dark Lord apprehensively but Marie just shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't expect you to."

This angered Voldemort. How dare she act so unthreatened? It was beyond insanity the way she behaved around him now. As if he wasn't frightening to her anymore.

'_I'll show her'_ the Dark Lord mentally vowed himself.

Bellatrix glared at Marie with jealousy. How was it that so much hatred crossed between them but yet the Dark Lord still felt so intrigued by her? Bellatrix was just starting to get her beauty back with her skin looking more healthy and the bags under her eyes had started to fade. But why wasn't the dark Lord paying HER any attention?

Voldemort looked to Bellatrix again and smirked that same cold twisted smirk as he did at breakfast. What did it mean?

When dinner was over, the Dark Lord stood up and beckoned Marie to follow him. Marie did so reluctantly, knowing that they would be going to his own room for this lesson. They walked through the halls in silence and once they reached the door to his room, he hissed the password and they walked in.

"You'll sit in the chair you sat in last time." He spoke.

Marie went over by the fireplace with him and Marie waited patiently for Voldemort to start only to watch him sit in the chair in front of her and take out his wand along with accioing a bottle of wine.

'_Hasn't he had enough alcohol? Geez'_ she thought to herself but was shocked when Voldemort replied.

"My drinking habits are none of your concern, Potter."

Marie paled, "What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I used Legilimency on you. The counterpart to Occlumency."

Marie cocked her head a little to the side, "You mean you read my mind?"

The Dark Lord sipped on a glass of wine, "Sort of. Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practices this art is known as a Legilimens. Muggles might call this "mind-reading," but I disdain the term as naive. The opposite of Legilimency is Occlumency, which may be used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens." He explained and all Marie could do was stare.

"Oh." She blinked and the Dark Lord sighed.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?"

"Nope." Marie shook her head and Voldemort groaned.

"And you're the one who's supposed to defeat me."

Marie glared at him, "What are you saying? Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't want anything to do with you!"

Voldemort looked at the girl strangely, "Dumbledore never told you, did he?"

The girl shook her head, "Tell me what?"

Voldemort wrinkled his nonexistent nose, "I can't believe I'm going in to this but there is a prophecy about us, Potter. However, I only know the first part of it. Should I tell you?" he wondered out loud to himself and this is where Nagini came from behind Voldemort's chair.

"**Oh just tell her, Tom"** the snake hissed and Marie had to resist the urge to giggle lest she alert the other of her ability, **"Besides, it could help her understand".**

"**Fine"** he hissed back, **"But go back to your nest, Nagini. You deserve a rest for the night." **he said, giving in to the large snake's words and his own eagerness.

""The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not" Voldemort spoke eerily.

Marie stared at the man in wonder but then shook her head, "I can't believe you. It was just a prophecy. It doesn't mean that it had to happen. . ."

Voldemort knew where this conversation was heading but chose to stop it and he waved his hand up to stop her from speaking anymore.

"Enough. We'll resume this lesson now. Clear?"

"Whatever" Marie answered tiredly but Voldemort continued.

"Now then. I'm going to attempt to break into your mind and you are going to try to stop me. Got it?"

Marie was confused, "But how?"

The Dark Lord took another sip of wine, "Imagine a wall that I cannot break through. Block me with anything you can. I'll give you until the count of three."

Marie gulped but tried to do as Voldemort suggested. She didn't want him seeing anything she didn't want him too, after all.

"One. . . Two. . . .Three!" Voldemort cast, "Legilimens!"

At once, Marie felt a force upon her that she couldn't block nor stop and she felt Voldemort enter her mind. Marie saw flashes of memories in her mind of Hogwarts and her friends but nothing too important.

Then Voldemort left her mind, "That was terrible. Try it again."

"But I can't!" she protested.

"Bah! Try. It. Again! Legilimens!" he cried out and once again, he broke into her head.

This time, though they saw the graveyard and the Dark Lord's own resurrection. Voldemort felt Marie's fear rise up and left her mind once more.

"You're not trying hard enough. Eventually here soon, I'll find something that you don't want me to find. Is that what you want? Do you want me to find out just how much the Golden girl is coddled by her friends? How much she is adored by her fans, housemates and Headmaster?!"

Marie was about to protest again as she was breathing hard and she was exhausted already but Voldemort went at it again, "Legilimens!"

Then he saw it.

Marie was ignored and hated last year. Everyone thought she was a cheater and a liar and that she entered herself into the Triwizard Tournament. The same could be said for her second year as they all thought she was Slytherin's heir and the next Dark Lord, petrifying young mugleborns.

Then Voldemort saw a large fat man hovering over the girl, beating her to a pulp and breaking bones just because she didn't make him a hot cup of coffee. Then the scene changed and her aunt was over her and taunting her as she took away her only food for the day.

Then there was Dudley.

The Dark Lord almost flinched when the fat boy entered her room and started to molest her.

That's when Marie had it and she screamed as loud as she could, effectively breaking the Dark Lord's concentration and making him leave her mind. When Voldemort opened his eyes, he saw Marie on the floor, breathing in spasms and sobbing helplessly. Voldemort stared at the scene in indifference.

"Get up" he said, "You effectively threw me out but next time you should use magic instead of physical force. Understand?"

Marie slowly managed to get up off of the floor, holding on to the chair and glare at the dark Lord in absolute hatred, "Go to hell."

Voldemort's eyes widened in anger, "What did you just say?" he stood up above her and grabbed her shirt to make her look at him. Marie squinted in pain as her scar burned like fire.

"I said go to hell. I don't want you to teach me anything! If you ever look into my memories like that again, I'll-"

"You'll what, bitch?!" Voldemort lost it, "You agreed to these lessons! And now, you are going to finish them."

Marie sniffled from her sobbing and pouted her bottom lip, "Why does my scar hurt when I'm near you or when you're mad?"

Voldemort let her go with a sudden change of emotion, "I don't know. I would suppose it is because of the residue magic I left on you when I cast the killing curse at you. I believe that our magic fused together and that is why we share a sort of connection."

Marie nodded, "I don't mean to be a brat." She downcast her eyes, "But you have to admit, Voldemort, that you haven't exactly been on my nice list as of late. You don't deserve my respect yet."

Voldemort breathed in in anger, "I don't deserve it? Is that so? I don't care if I have your respect or not, girl. I'll always have your mind. I could break you with just a few more memories that you have tried to hide all these years. But I won't. You know why?" he smirked, "Because I haven't had my fun with you yet. I want to see the fire and all hope leave your eyes physically before I take your mind mentally. All on your seventeenth birthday."

Marie shivered at the promise, "I'll never give up."

Voldemort smiled crookedly, showing his sharp canines, "I know. That's part of the fun . . ." he paused giving her a look once more, "You will report here again tomorrow at the same time after dinner and we will resume the lesson. Is that clear?"

Marie glared at him dangerously and walked out of the room, "Whatever."

As she slammed the door, Voldemort felt an unbelievable rage well up inside him. Surprisingly though, not for the girl but for the muggles that raised her.

"Filthy muggles" he growled to himself and grabbed the wine bottle from the inn table, taking a long swig from it.

**-88888888888888888888888888-**

The next day was the same routine but this time, Marie was less than willing to learn anything, taking heed of Voldemort's words, trying to practice her Occlumency so she could block Voldemort later.

Finally it was dinner time and everyone was once more at the table, eating in silence. However, Marie was a little surprised when Voldemort left the table early and then Bellatrix followed suit behind him.

'_What are they up to?'_ Marie thought but finished her meal until it was finally time or her second Occlumency lesson with the Dark Lord.

Slowly, she walked through the halls until she reached Voldemort's door. She was just about to knock when she heard a few noises from inside and she carefully, as to not alert the people inside, placed her ear up against the door to listen.

"Uh! Uh uhu huhu! My Lord! Ohhhh! Yes, my Lord, oooohhh."

Steady and fast slapping noises could also be heard and loud male grunts and Marie knew right then and there exactly what they were doing.

'_How dare he! He knew I was coming up here for a lesson, the bastard!'_ Marie screamed in her head, not expecting Voldemort to answer.

'_Come on in anyway.'_

Abruptly, Marie ran to her room and in to the bathroom and promptly puked in the toilet at Voldemort's disgusting suggestion.

When she was finished, she hung from the toilet in exhaustion.

'_I'm not even going to bother with HIS lesson tonight. He can go to hell for all I care.'_ She thought as she picked herself up from the floor and cleaned herself up.

'_Oh well that's not nice.'_ Voldemort spoke in her mind.

'_Stop it! How are you even doing this?!'_

'_I'd explain but you'd have to come to my room to listen to my answer.' _Marie could just barely hear the slapping noises of flesh upon flesh that Voldemort was letting her hear in the background of his words, _'Or you could try and block me out. Another lesson for tonight. Block me.'_

'_Fuck you! I know what you're doing and I'm not having no part of it, you pedophile!'_

That's when Voldemort sent a huge surge of pain and anger through her scar but she shook it off to think of something else. Or at least to try to, while Voldemort was sending her quick flashes of what he was doing in his room.

When she left the bathroom, however, the last thing she was expecting to distract her was a mister Fred Weasley laying on her bed smiling at her.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	7. Who are you again?

**Hey everyone I'm back! Those of you who do not know, I have a one-shot out for Fred's feelings for Marie. It's called, 'Fred's Crush'. I thought that it would be nice to shed some light on their relationship so far before going any further with this story. There have been only about 200 views of it so far so I would urge everyone who is reading this story to check the one-shot out if they wanted to. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter!**

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

When she left the bathroom, however, the last thing she was expecting to distract her was a mister Fred Weasley laying on her bed smiling at her.

Marie stared dumbfounded at Fred for a few seconds before she blushed red and shouted, "Fred! You're here!"

Not even caring that he was on the bed, she jumped in with him and hugged him tightly. The older teen laughed and held her tightly against himself, "I missed you too."

Marie giggled but stopped as Voldemort abruptly sent her another vision. However, Fred noticed Marie's wince and placed a hand on her cheek, effectively drawing her attention back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Fred. Nothing's wrong." She tried to reassure him but the red-haired prankster smirked.

"You're lying."

Marie looked away from him and got up from the bed, Fred following her, "So. . ." she hesitated, "What do you think of me, Fred?"

The question surprised him, "What do you mean? You're the bravest, most beautiful and spirited girl I have ever met."

"That's not what I mean. Do you think I'm weak? Do you think that I was lying about Cedric's death or Voldemort not being here?"

Fred was silent for a few moments and put his head down, sitting back on the bed, "I believed you immediately, Marie. I trust you with anything you say. I trust your judgment and I would never think that you would have such a cold heart to have had anything to do with Cedric's death. Come here."

Fred waved over to her for her to sit on the bed with him and Marie did so as he continued, "I have loved you since your third year, Marie. I didn't know how to deal with my emotions yet or how to talk to you. I do know, though, that I would do anything for you."

Marie stared at Fred in amazement, "You love me?"

Fred touched her cheek again and slowly, he came closer to her.

Their lips were almost touching until Voldemort sent her another one of his bloody perverted visions of him and Bellatrix. Marie flinched and Fred stopped, a little disappointed.

"What am I doing wrong?"

Marie shook her head, "Nothing. You're not doing anything wrong. I just have a lot on my mind is all."

Fred bit his bottom lip and Marie wondered out loud, "How did you get into Malfoy manor?"

Fred sighed, defeated, "Narcissa let me in."

Marie laughed out loud, "Hahahah! I thought you were going to be sneaky?"

"Shut up." He cuffed her playfully.

"Does anyone know where you are?" Marie narrowed her eyes and Fred smirked.

"Of course George knows and Hermione. I couldn't trust Ron or Ginny not to tell the Order."

Marie nodded, "I get it."

Fred leaned in once more and cupped her cheek before letting his hand slowly fall to her neck as his lips slowly leaned in closer to her own. Marie's breathing quickened and before Voldemort could interrupt again, Fred passionately pushed his lips against Marie's, firmly moving his lips and licking her own lips. Marie didn't know what to do, but instead of asking, she kissed back for the first time.

Fred was in heaven and was slowly losing his mind in Marie's sweet scent. He clenched his fists in her hair and slowly leaned down to straddle her on the bed. Marie moaned against his lips and Fred moved his tongue again on her crease.

Marie's head was reeling and her scar was burning but she couldn't find herself to care as she let Fred take over and push his tongue inside her mouth. They moaned together when they felt the warm wetness and began to get even friskier.

Marie wrapped her legs around Fred's waist and wound her arms around his neck as Fred began to take off his jacket. The red-haired teen pressed himself flush against Marie and kissed her more gently now, letting her breathe a bit as he cautiously took off his shirt, revealing his naked chest. Marie blushed at the sight of his toned chest and stomach and Fred smiled at her in assurance. Marie just laid there, though as Fred thoughtfully reached for Marie's shirt buttons and one by one, he unbuttoned them, eventually leaving her shirtless with only her bra to protect her. Marie blushed madly as Fred smiled and leaned in to kiss her neck and collarbone. The girl gasped in surprise at the warm feeling that arose in her stomach as Fred moved farther down.

Even now, Marie could no longer feel the burning in her scar and let herself succumb to Fred's stimulations. However, as soon as Fred reached down to take off her bra, there was a sudden bang at the door and they immediately flew apart from one another.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Fred almost shouted but kept his voice down.

Marie shrugged, "Probably just Draco trying to be annoying. You stay here, I'll check it out."

Marie got up with her wand in hand before Fred could protest and opened the door only to reveal that no one was there.

'_Weird.'_ She thought.

But then there was another voice in her head, '_You effectively blocked me out Potter, I'm surprised. Your lesson for tonight is complete.'_

'_Was that you who just banged on my door?'_

'_I want to have some sleep myself, Potter, and I'd rather not hear you and your friend rutting it out.'_

"Why you hypocritical-"

"Who are you talking to?" Fred's voice interrupted the mind chat she was having with Voldemort and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Marie jumped a bit, "No one! Just myself is all."

Fred didn't look impressed and raised an eyebrow, "So. . ." he hesitated as they walked back in the room, "We go back to Hogwarts September first and today is only the twentieth of July. What are you doing here exactly to keep you entertained?"

Marie groaned, "Cissa and Lucius are giving me lessons over medical spells and pureblood manners."

Fred moaned in horror, "That's awful!"

Marie laughed, "I know."

The rest of the night, they talked solely of Hogwarts and each other's friends, catching up as much as they could. It was finally eleven at night when Marie gave a big yawn and Fred smiled at her.

"Maybe it's time for bed."

Marie nodded, "yeah. So are you staying here or going back to the burrow?"

"I'll stay here if you don't mind. Sirius and Remus are coming over tomorrow as well they were telling everyone, they are so excited."

Marie laughed, "I bet. It's gonna be hectic tomorrow."

They got ready for bed and laid curled up together. Even though they had a fair good amount of clothing on, however, Fred couldn't help but to get perverted thoughts. But instead of carrying them out, the teenage boy simply wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and fell asleep with her.

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The next morning, Marie awoke with a body practically right on top of her and she turned her head around to see that Fred was fast asleep laying on her as if she were a pillow.

"Fred" she spoke and stretched a bit, "Wake up, it's seven in the morning."

Fred moaned in protest, "We'll wake up at ten in the morning."

He tried to go back to sleep but Marie refused and started to get up, moving Fred off of her, "We have to be down at breakfast in a half of an hour, Fred. My lessons start at 8am. You better leave for home."

Fred stretched and narrowed his eyes at her, "It's almost like you don't want me here now."

"Huh? No, Fred, I loved talking to you last night but I'm sure your parents will worry if you're not at home by now."

Fred rolled his eyes, "I guess. Remember that Remus and Sirius are coming over later, though."

"Yeah." Marie quickly spelled some clothes on and a scourgify, "Come on, I'll take you down to the gates."

Fred nodded and they left the room. However, Fred noticed that Marie was walking just a bit cautiously.

But before he could say anything, a figure was walking towards them from around the corner of one of the halls. Marie's heart rate jumped in fear but then she relaxed a bit when she saw that it was just Narcissa.

"Marie!" Cissa practically screeched, "Good morning, darling! And Fred, I thought you said that you were staying today as well!"

"Well, yeah I did but Marie said she had lessons today and-"

"Oh nonsense! She can have the day off. Come and join us for breakfast, Mr. Weasley."

Marie wanted to strangle Cissa at that moment. Was she forgetting the most important flaw? Voldemort would be down at breakfast as well and half of the inner circle of deatheaters!

"But Cissa" Marie tried to argue but Narcissa gave her a sharp look and Marie shut up.

As soon as they made it to the dining room, Marie took in a big gulp of air and glanced at Fred who was looking as tense as her.

Cissa opened the door and led them in the near empty dining room. Marie sighed in relief.

The only ones there seemed to be just Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Tom Riddle.

'_Wait, what?'_ Marie stopped and darted her eyes at the chair where Voldemort usually sat. Instead, however, there sat a rather handsome black-haired devil. This man was also named Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort.

'_What the hell?'_ Marie was very confused at this point but Narcissa just looked back at her and smiled widely.

"Now come on! Don't be shy! Have a seat, Mr. Weasley."

Lucius smirked as his wife led the twin to a seat by Marie and Draco. Fred was quiet but had pretty much the same thoughts in his head as Marie.

'_What the fuck is going on?'_

Lucius cleared his throat and spoke, "Good morning Mr. Weasley. I hope you had fun last night with my adopted daughter."

Fred blushed red right there and looked from Marie to Lucius, "Sir?'

Lucius chuckled then scarily enough, he stopped and frowned quickly, "I know you're a teenager Mr. Weasley. Teenagers have hormones. I have no doubt that you two most likely copulated last night in your reunion."

"Ahgh! Lucius! All we did was talk, really. We never 'copulated' or anything!" Marie was beyond flustered at Lucius's insinuations but Lucius just smirked.

"Sure you didn't"

"Now Lucius, enough." Narcissa spoke, "Let them have their fun."

Lucius choked on his eggs but Narcissa merely smiled as Fred was also trying to keep himself together. Draco, during all of this, meanwhile was trying not to bust out in laughter.

"I don't see what the big deal is" a new voice spoke and Marie growled internally when she realized it was Tom's voice.

The family looked to Tom expectantly and he spoke again with a smirk on his face, "After all, I'm sure she's not a virgin. It shouldn't be a big problem if she has sex, Lucius. She's not pregnant yet, after all."

Fred looked to be as if burning with anger, "And who are you exactly to talk like that about my girlfriend?"

Marie shot a look at Fred in shock.

'_Girlfriend?'_

"I didn't know you two were that serious already." Tom gleamed at the red-haired boy.

"You didn't answer my question."

"My apologies." Tom stood up from his chair and bowed ever so slightly, "My name is Tom Riddle. I will be teaching Marie oclumency during her stay here until her fifth year at Hogwarts."

Fred's face got pale white but didn't say anything more and kept eating his breakfast. Marie touched his shoulder, concerned at Fred's abrupt quietness.

"Are you alright, Fred?"

The boy merely nodded but before anything else could be said, Narcissa was talking again.

"Marie, as I understand it, your birthday is coming up in just a few days. What would you like to do for your birthday, sweety?"

Marie was dumbfounded_, 'What would I like to do for my birthday?'_

She had never been asked that question before. Usually, it had just been Dudley being asked those questions. All Marie ever got was a hanger and a sock. She didn't know her birthday was supposed to be so special until she went to Hogwarts. However, she had never been allowed to go anywhere or asked what she wanted.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked as politely as she could but the table of people just stared at her. Even Voldemort in his disguise looked skeptical now of her.

"Well is there anything you would like to do, or get for your birthday?" Lucius carried on the question.

Marie cocked her head slightly, "I don't know. I've never done anything for my birthday. What are you supposed to do?"

Narcissa's jaw dropped, "What are you supposed to do? Well! Anythign you want! We could go to Diagon Alley, a trip somewhere else, we could have a party"

Narcissa stopped in her ranting, "A party! That's it! We'll have a party, what do you think? Everyone you know can be invited and we'll have cake and presents and-"

"Narcissa!" Lucius gaped at her, "I sure the girl wouldn't want a party I mean do we really want tons of our enemies here? Gryffindors, Bloodtraitors and Mudbl-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Lucius!" Marie stood up in her chair in anger.

"Finish what sentence?" another familiar voice sounded in the room and Marie snapped her head around to see who it was.

Astonishingly, it was Sirius that had spoken with Remus at his side and little Rosie the house-elf was holding Sirius' hand to bring him in the room.

"Sirius!" Marie was so full of excitement and happiness that she forgot that Voldemort was even in the room and she ran to hug her Godfathers.

Sirius and Remus hugged her back gently, happy to see that she was, indeed, not imperioed.

"It's good to see you, pup" Remus ruffled her hair fondly as Sirius kissed her forehead lovingly.

Voldemort watched the scene in disgust, 'How dare they show such gross love in my presence? I should crucio the lot of them. But of course, then Narcissa would never stop scolding me'

The dark Lord wrinkled his nose as he remembered how Narcissa and Lucius had asked him to glamour himself. It was humiliating but he did it nonetheless. If he didn't want anyone to know he was there, then he had to disguise himself, or else the Malfoys would be thrown in Azkaban and his deatheaters would run rapid with chaos when Voldemort would disappear without telling anyone. It was just a huge chaotic mess to deal with. So he agreed to Cissa's demands and had Fenrir, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix leave for his almost-finished manor.

"It's good to see you guys too" Marie's voice interrupted Voldemort's thoughts, "I thought you guys weren't coming until later?"

Narcissa smiled and stood in front of her cousin, "We wanted it to be a surprise or you. How are you Sirius, by the way?"

Sirius smirked playfully, "I'm doing fine, Narcissa, my favorite cousin. Hey Lucius."

Lucius' lips thinned and he blinked his eyes in exhaustion, "Mr. Black." He greeted shortly.

Sirius came over and sat in between where Fred and Marie sat while Remus sat on the other side of Marie Sirius looked on his other side where Draco was, "Hey kiddo, if you're anything like your mother, don't become a deatheater. She made the right choice, unlike your father."

Draco didn't even know what to do except furrow his brow in confusion. Lucius rolled his eyes.

However, Sirius had already set his focus on another target, "Hey, who are you?"

Marie slapped her forehead as Sirius spoke over to Voldemort. The Dark Lord smirked, "Who am I, indeed."

Fred gulped in insecurity, "Marie, maybe I should go."

"What? Why?"

"Nonsense, George!" Sirius shouted, "You should stay and we could have a nice duel between Slytherins and Gryffindors!"

Remus sighed, "That's Fred, Padfoot."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and sniffed Fred's shoulder then nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry about that Fred, my nose isn't what it used to be" he laughed and Marie wanted to sink in a hole.

"No problem sir, but I really should get going. I didn't tell anyone where I was." He scratched the back of his head, "But Marie, could I talk to you in private for a second?"

Marie looked from everyone and back to Fred and nodded softly," Sure."

Fred took her elbow and led her out of the dining room and down a hall before Marie just stopped, "Fred, what's this about?"

"What did he mean when he said you weren't a virgin? He hasn't, you know, has he?"

Marie was silent before she immediately drew in a breathe and her eyes widened, "What? With that prick?! No way!"

Fred sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. He doesn't seem righto me. His name sounded so familiar. I remember Ginny telling me and George something about that name before. Tom Riddle was the name of that specter that came out of the diary in your second year right?"

Marie gulped in fear. She was terrified that if he figured out who Tom Riddle really was, then the Dark Lord would kill him right then and there. She had to lie.

"What are you talking about? This guy came from France and he's in his thirties. How could he be a ghost?"

Fred sighed, "I guess you're right. But if he touches you, you'll tell me right? I'll set him straight for you."

Marie twitched an eye at the mere suggestion but nodded in affirmation. Fred nodded back and hugged her tightly before bending down and kissing her passionately. Marie was so breathtaken by Fred's kisses and it set her on edge the way he so carefully held her but yet ravished her mouth. When he pulled away, he smiled at his work, "I'll come to visit again sometime, alright? Owl me."

With that, Fred Weasley left the hall and went out to the Malfoy gates to Apparate.

Marie went back to the dining room in a swoon. However, no one seemed to notice Marie's euphoria except for Narcissa and Voldemort, who was reading her mind like a book.

The dark lord smirked, '_Another memory to manipulate.'_

"Hey, boy, what's your name again?" This time, Remus spoke up, "If you don't' mind telling that is?"

Voldemort smirked and sipped a glass of milk, "My name is Tom Riddle. It's a pleasure to meet Ms. Potter's Godfathers'. I am her teacher for the summer in occlumency, by the way."

Sirius just stared at the man uncertainly, "Are you a deatheater?"

The question was so point blank that Marie forgot to be embarrassed.

"No. I'm not." And 'Tom' lifted his shirt sleeves to reveal no mark on his skin. In fact, Marie noticed that there were NO marks on his skin whatsoever. The man's glamour was entirely unscathed.

The girl shook her head, '_What am I thinking? Of course his glamour is going to be attractive. But I can't forget who he really is, the snake-faced bastard.'_

Voldemort shot her a look and Marie knew then and there that the dark Lord knew what she was thinking before he got up and left the room. Marie blushed and tried to blend in with the chair.

Marie didn't know how much time had passed until it was finally six pm at night. All day, Remus Sirius and Marie played games and talked about almost everything. It was best day of Marie's life so far up to date.

Finally it was time for Sirius and Remus to leave and they hugged her goodbye before apparating to wherever they were hiding.

Marie yawned and cast a tempus charm, seeing the time. She gasped when she realized that it was time for dinner and she rushed back to the dining room for dinner. When she got there, however, she wasn't greeted by just the small family and 'Tom'. No, now she was being stared at by Voldemort and the Malfoys.

She went up to her chair and started to eat her meal of steak and mashed potatoes with vegetables. All was quiet until Voldemort decided to speak, "We're still having your lesson tonight, Potter."

Marie stopped eating, "I don't think so. I think I deserve a few days off for what you tried last night, you pedophile."

The Malfoys stopped eating and looked between the two enemies awkwardly. Lucius had a look on his face that said, 'Shouldn't we be used to this by now?'

"I am not a pedophile, you little cretin! How dare you speak to me in such a way you ungrateful-"

"Ungrateful what? Why should I be grateful to you? I'm impossibly grateful to the Malfoys but give me one reason why I should treat you with ANY respect?!"

For once, The Dark Lord was speechless for a whole minute before he replied, "I think you should be grateful that I haven't killed your precious boyfriend yet, little girl."

Marie's anger spiked, "I'm not having any more lessons with you. I'd rather Snape teach me Occlumency than you."

"That can be arranged actually?" Narcissa tried to break the fight but that wasn't happening yet.

"Oh, you're having your lessons with me, Potter! You will learn that you have no hope in defeating me! I will win!"

"Who said that I ever wanted to fight you?!" Marie silenced him with one last shout before she ran out of the room and to her room, locking the door behind her. The girl ran to her bed and crashed on the bed, sinking in the soft mattress and its pillows.

Before she could fall asleep, there was a knock on the door, "Go away!" She shouted.

She didn't care who it was at this point. She just wanted to be alone.

"I'm coming in, Potter."

Before Marie could protest, the snake-like man unlocked the door with a powerful unlocking charm and walked in the room. The first thing he saw was a tearstained girl on the bed who looked to be as if threatening to throw a pillow at him.

"Get out!" Marie shouted at him and threw the pillow across the room. It successfully hit the Dark Lord, but the man was so unperturbed by it that he didn't even move.

"We need to have a talk, Potter." The man narrowed his eyes and the pale hands clenched in anger at what he was about to do.

Marie just stared at the man and held the remaining pillow to her chest for protection.

"I think we should make a truce."

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**Next Chapter sneak peak: **

"I don't want a party! I just want to be left alone!"

"I don't care what you want, Potter. Whatever gave you the idea that I ever cared about anything?"

". . . You care about Bellatrix"

The Dark Lord snarled his flat nose in disgust.


	8. Truce or mistake?

**Truce or a Mistake?**

**Thank you everyone for reading! Please enjoy this awesome chapter. Things are starting to heat up now, finally. Sorry this chapter took so long! Had a mix of the writers block and too much holiday relaxation. lol**

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie was shocked beyond belief.

She just stared at the snake-faced man in front of her with confusion on her features.

"A truce? Are you insane?" Marie breathed out and the Dark Lord came closer to the bed she was on. Marie scooted back in retaliation and Voldemort stopped.

"Perhaps." He grinned, "However, I will only agree to the truce if you explain a few things to me, Potter."

He waited for her response and Marie could only narrow her eyes at the man as he continued, conjuring a chair to sit on in front of her.

"Why don't you want to fight me? You've mentioned this twice now. Not that I'm complaining, but it is rather odd that the Golden girl wants a cease fire."

Marie put down the pillow and rubbed the drying tear streaks off of her face, "I don't want to fight you because I can't."

"Elaborate." He demanded, folding his taloned fingers.

Marie sighed but continued nonetheless, "There's no way I'd be able to beat you in a duel. You proved that in my first and fourth year. I'm not strong enough. I'm only still fourteen, after all."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly and blinked, "You don't realize your true strength, child. In the graveyard, you held your ground and escaped me. Not many people can do that, especially a witch of your rank. Plus for a first year, you were a pretty tricky brat."

Marie managed to crack a smile in front of him before he continued, "However that still doesn't explain why you really don't want to fight me. You must want revenge for all of the deaths I've caused. Your parents, that boy in the graveyard. . ."

Marie hitched her breathe and closed her eyes, "It's not that I don't want to avenge them but it's not my duty to avenge them."

Voldemort lifted a nonexistent eyebrow curiously, "How do you mean? They were your parents. It is your duty to avenge them, as a Gryffindor, after all. The little lion cub is a prideful thing, she cannot let anything go unpunished. A dreadful hero." He tried mocking her with his rant.

Marie stared into the man's bloodish eyes, "I wasn't supposed to be a Gryffindor. I wanted the hat to place me in the house though. I'm no hero."

Voldemort stood up and edged closer to her, leaning down. Marie raised her pillow in defense in case he tried something. The Dark Lord studied her face and when he found nothing in her eyes, he spoke.

"A Slytherin?" he asked and when Marie didn't go on, he smirked widely and leaned back again, "Well isn't this a wonderful surprise, Potter. The famous little snake living with lions! How ironic! Does this mean that Nagini was right? You speak Parseltongue?"

Marie didn't want this to be known yet so she shook her head, "No. I don't. Only the heir of Slytherin can be a Parseltongue."

"How right you are, Potter." He moved closer to the point where he was actually sitting on the bed with her. He wasn't quite sitting down but he leaned so close to the girl's face that she was about to launch backwards when he continued, **"However I can see right through you. You still can't block me from your mind, girl."**

He grinned and Marie knew she was toast. She sighed, "**Fine. You win. I'm a Parselmouth."**

Voldemort smirked more and got up from the bed, putting his hand in front of her, "Well this certainly changes things. Truce, then? At least until your seventeenth birthday that is."

"How am I not surprised? Fine. I accept your offer. You will not torment me and you will take the Occlumency seriously. Now get out of my room." Marie pointed to the door.

Voldemort actually had the audacity to laugh at her, "I'm not finished yet. My manor has finally been rebuilt in the graveyard to my standards. However, Narcissa has _kindly _informed me that she and Lucius will be going on a vacation to France in two weeks. So you and Draco will be staying with me and the deatheaters you have already met for that week. This will be after your party."

Marie's eyes widened and she groaned, "I don't want a party!"

She suddenly grew angry and continued her small rant, "I just want to be left alone!"

Voldemort grew taller once she raised her voice, "I don't care what you want, Potter. Whatever gave you the idea that I ever cared about anything?"

". . . You care about Bellatrix" she tried.

Voldemort snarled his flat nose in disgust, "No. I do not."

Marie stared at him for a while longer, "Then why did you. . ."

Voldemort cocked his head to the head a bit then smiled dreadfully, "She had just gotten out of Azkaban, Potter. She may be married but she's still my whore. She pleases me whenever I ask of it and that is all to our relationship. She is merely a servant and that is it. Enough of an explanation for you?"

Marie blushed and wanted to gag in a response, "That's gross. Please leave now."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes but smirked, "I'll see you later, little snake."

Marie felt sweat roll down her forehead until he finally closed the door and she plopped on the bed, covering her eyes, "Eeeeewwww!"

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It had been a few days since Marie and Voldemort had made the truce between each other and astoundingly, things were going pretty well.

The Deatheaters had dropped by to give Marie her lessons and she had figured out that she was a sort of dog breed like her Godfather. And Voldemort had actually been teaching her occlumency how he had learned it in his days at Hogwarts: by clearing the mind and imagining an impenetrable wall.

They hadn't gotten into one fight and she had managed to block him almost every time.

Meanwhile, Draco would follow her around more often and flirt outrageously with her, even though he knew that she was with Fred.

Speaking of Fred, the twin had been sending Marie a letter almost every day since he stayed the night at the Malfoys with her. They had been lovely and welcomed at first but the more often they came, the more annoying they seemed. However, she wasn't going to let his overexcitement bother her and she replied to his letters every time.

It was now July 29th and Marie was getting even more anxious. She already knew that the Malfoys were giving her a party, no matter how much she pleaded with them not to. She didn't want one and that was final! Being the reserved and distant girl that she was, she didn't care for big gatherings.

Currently she was in her room waiting for her next occlumency lesson with Voldemort, as it was almost six. The Malfoys had made her eat early for some reason and forced her to go to her room to wait for Voldemort to retrieve her for lessons. She had no idea why or what they were up to but she did as she was told.

She was on her bed on her stomach reading the animagus book that Greyback had given her to help her transform. So far, she had only gotten her claws and teeth and she was getting very frustrated about it.

Before she could work anymore on it however, there was a knock on her door.

"Already?" she wondered out loud and went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, the Dark Lord was standing there promptly waiting for her impatiently.

"It's about time." He hissed, "We have a long night ahead of us, Potter. I want to discuss some things with you."

Marie leaned against the doorframe, "Like what? And aren't I done with Occlumency? I think I've pretty much mastered it, you know."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "You really think so? You might not realize it but I've been going easy on you. The real training starts tonight and after our talk. Do you mind if we just do it in your room?"

Marie shook her head, "Nah. Come in."

Marie grabbed her wand and cast an incendio to her own little fireplace. Voldemort looked at her strangely and she explained, "I know you love fireplaces. You're naturally cold so you like the hot fire to sit by all of the time. Right?"

Voldemort smirked at her, "I suppose you are not wrong, child."

Marie smiled as he conjured an armchair and sat by the fire. Meanwhile, Marie herself sat on the floor in front of him with her legs crossed so she was sitting by the fire as well. Voldemort sighed, "You're not going to sit in a chair?"

"No, it's warmer and more comfy down here."

"Alright, then. First, we will talk about your other lessons. How are they going?"

Marie was confused, "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe I could assist you further in them."

Marie scoffed at him earning her a glare, "I thought that you didn't want to help your enemy?"

"Currently you are not my primary enemy. Dumbledore is. Speaking of the old man, has he sent you any letters currently?"

Marie shook her head, "I think he's either still disappointed in me or he's reading Fred's letters. FYI, you really shouldn't have the nerve to call him an old man since you're like what? Seventy?"

The Dark Lord's eye twitched a little and a snarl began to form on his face before he smirked, "I really can't decide if you are a Gryffindor or a Slytherin, child."

Marie shrugged, "Kind of both."

There was a small moment of silence between the two before Voldemort continued, "Back to the primary objective, your lessons."

"Rabastan and Rodolphus say I've been doing fine and Lucius and Cissa say I listen quite well despite what Snape says."

"Professor Snape" he corrected.

"Not you too" Marie rolled her eyes, "I don't count him as my professor. He's more of a bully than anything when he teaches. Although I have to admit he was kind of nice to me in the hospital."

"Anyway, how's your animagus training going?"

Marie downcast her eyes and she stood up with her arms crossed, "Awful"

Voldemort's eyes widened, "Really? Perhaps I could assist you."

"You? You're an animagus?"

"Of course, I've practically mastered everything."

Marie rolled her eyes again, "You have an even bigger ego than _Professor_ Snape."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now back to business. How far are you in transforming?" he snarled.

"I've got my teeth and claws and I know I'm a sort of dog breed."

"That's it? So you're a dog?" Voldemort sound mocking and Marie couldn't help but to glare at him.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

Voldemort looked from the other side of the room to the fireplace, "Nothing. Would you like me to show you my animagus form?"

Marie nodded excitedly and the Dark Lord sighed and stood up, cracking his knuckles, "Are you sure?"

Marie was even more interested now, "Yes. I am. Do it."

He glared and Marie deflated, "Please?"

The Dark Lord closed his eyes but before he could do anything, Marie shouted, "No! Wait! Stop!"

Voldemort opened his eyes slowly and glared, "What?"

Marie blushed, "I want to take a guess at what you are."

Voldemort snickered, "I'm not a snake if that's what you're wondering."

"Aww! That's no fair! I mean look at you! It would be perfect if you were a snake. You would almost match your 'human' form."

Voldemort cleared his throat, "Are you done?"

"Yes."

The Dark Lord closed his eyes once more and transformed quickly.

Marie gasped in shock as the Dark Lord, the great you-know-who, transformed into his strange animagus form.

"Y-you" Marie stuttered at first, "You're a wolf!"

Indeed the Dark Lord Voldemort had transformed into a rather large and malevolent looking black wolf with blood red eyes.

The Dark Lord's form snarled and growled and Marie began to get scared and she backed off before Voldemort transformed back into a human again, clothes and all.

"What did you think?" he seemed apathetic.

"That was awesome! I would have never have thought that you would have been a wolf! Maybe I'm a wolf too? That'd be so weird! But so cool! Oh my Merlin! I have to tell-"

Marie stopped at Voldemort's murderous glare, "You will not tell anyone of this. No one knows and no one else will know. Do you understand?"

Marie went over to sit on her bed, "I don't understand. If you don't want anyone to know then why did you show me?"

"That's the other conversation that I wanted to have with you, Ms. Potter."

The girl looked confused and shook her head, "I don't get it."

"I know you don't. Haven't you ever wondered about our connection, Potter?"

"No."

The Dark Lord sagged his shoulders, which looked very strange for a dark lord to do.

"We share a strange connection, Potter. We can see into each other's minds. You can speak Parseltongue and our wands are twins. Any of that come to your attention?"

". . . . Not really. Dumbledore said that-"

"I don't give a damn what Dumbledore said! Pay attention to what I'm saying!" he yelled at her and grabbed her shoulders. Marie didn't know what to do.

"We are connected." Voldemort narrowed his red eyes and wrinkled his flat nose, "I don't know how or why but I will find out. Until then, you will not be harmed."

The Dark Lord gripped her shoulders tightly and let his hands fall downwards to her naked arms, causing a shiver to run through her body.

Marie stared in his eyes as if she were in a hypnotic trance. What was he doing to her?

But before any questions could be answered, he let her go and stood back, "Are you ready for the real lesson now? Tomorrow I will transform you. There is such a thing as forcing the animagus transforming into its animal. However it can be rather dangerous. I think you can handle it though. You can survive anything."

"Why's that?" she smiled a little.

"You're the girl who lived."

Marie laughed, "Wow! You actually said that. Funny. I guess that I could try it. Tomorrow right?"

"Yes. However, tonight we will be resuming your occlumency lessons. Are you ready?"

"What? You mean right now?"

But it was too late and by the time she was done talking, the Dark Lord was already in her head. Marie gasped in shock and she felt as if she were falling as many memories rushed through her head.

Memories, however of only when she was with the Dursleys.

Voldemort filed through her memories as if she were a file cabinet. Many visions he saw were not happy, though.

Her uncle hitting her.

Her aunt threatening her.

However her cousin was the worst as he had molested her and threatened her with rape with his gang.

Voldemort shot out of her mind and looked at the girl laying on the bed. She started to cry when Voldemort picked her up by her shirt collar, "You are stronger than you realize. Try again."

Marie wiped her tears that had started to form and nodded, "Okay."

She started to clear her mind when Voldemort plowed through her barriers like a bulldozer.

He saw more visions of her Uncle storming in her room and torturing her.

Her aunt swatting her in the face with a hot frying pan.

Her cousin starting to touch her two years ago.

The Dark Lord pulled out of her mind once more, "Dammit Potter! Concentrate!"

But Marie wasn't listening as she was currently curled on the bed crying her heart out. She couldn't hear him and she was humiliated. She felt violated and insecure as if her mind had been brutally raped.

She sobbed for a while longer before Voldemort finally just stared at her. He didn't know what to do as he had never dealt with this kind of thing before. What was a person supposed to do with a crying child to make them stop crying? Had he gone too far?

Voldemort sighed, "Potter."

Marie covered her face with the pillow and still cried, not caring whose company she held at the moment.

Voldemort thinned his lips, "I thought that you were prepared."

Marie silenced and took her face from the pillow, "Why didn't you warn me?" she hiccupped and sobbed still.

"People who get into our mind are not going to warn you, Potter. This was the real thing. And you failed. I'll come back tomorrow and we can try again. Until then, clear your mind."

"You really are a cold man, aren't you?"

The Dark Lord stopped as he was getting up from the bed and smirked at the tear-streaked girl, "What was your first clue?"

Then he walked out of the room leaving the girl behind and alone.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The next day!

It was the thirtieth of July and tomorrow was Marie's birthday.

Draco was pacing his room seemingly very flustered and pale. He had absolutely no idea what to get Marie for her birthday and it was just tomorrow! Perhaps a book? Love Potion? Robes?

Nah, she didn't seem like the type.

"Son, what are you doing?" Lucius walked into his son's room with a curious expression on his face.

"Father! Oh it's nothing" Draco tried to be nonchalant.

"Don't lie to me, son. I know something's on your mind."

"I don't know what to give Marie for her birthday!" he caved in.

Lucius stared at his son, "Really?"

Draco paced and flung his blonde hair form his eyes, "Yes! I know what to give her! What did you and mother find her?"

Lucius thought for a moment, "We got her some Quidditch equipment and new uniform for Hogwarts this year."

"Oh merlin that's a great gift."

"It's from the Malfoys so you don't need to get her anything."

Draco sighed loudly, "Whew! Thank merlin! But guess I should still get her a little something. I don't know."

"The dark Lord has purchased her a present as well I've seen."

Draco paled and stared in horror at his father, "What?" Draco couldn't believe his ears, "The dark Lord got Marie Rosalina Potter a gift for her birthday?!"

"Yes. It's quite curious actually. Now back to your present. Why don't' you get her some jewelry or something? She loves emeralds and rubies with silver I know. Or even a special potion. Felix Felicius?"

"Father, that's very expensive."

"We're rich, son, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh yeah."

So Draco went on to the jewelry store in Diagon alley that day and decided to buy the most extravagant silver bracelet with red rubies dazzling it. He thought about what his father had said about the Felix felicius potion but thought better of it.

'_I can get her that for Christmas or something.'_

By the time he had purchased the bracelet, Draco was getting pretty hungry so he decided that since his mother wasn't with him, he'd go to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor for a little snack.

What he didn't expect was for the Weasley gang and the muggleborn to be there as well. Silently and as nonchalant as possible he ordered a Chocolate flavored ice cream with peanut butter chips and chocolate fudge syrup. He was almost out of the door when Hermione spotted him.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

Draco turn to face them at a booth in mid-lick of his ice cream. The Weaselys were watching him.

"Oh. . . . Hi."

Ron came up to him and narrowed his eyes, "Where's Marie?"

Draco scratched the back of his head, "She's at the manor. I came to Diagon alley to get her birthday present."

Hermione walked up to Draco and Ron as did Fred, George and Ginny, "So I don't want to be rude or anything, Malfoy but-"

"Draco" he interrupted, "You can call me Draco I guess."

Hermione stared at the boy in confusion but went along with it, "Oh well. Yes okay. I was, I mean we were wondering if we were invited to spend Marie's birthday with her?"

Draco nodded, "Of course, you're all invited. The more the merrier or whatever the muggles say. Her Godfathers are invited as well but Dumbledore isn't allowed. My father and Marie don't want him there tomorrow."

Fred cut in, "So what's in the bag, Malfoy?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Uh. . . Just Marie's gift is all. Just a bracelet I found at the jewelry store. What did you lot get her?"

Hermione perked up first, "I got her a book on Defense spells."

Ron said, "I got her a Quidditch book."

Ginny bounced, "I got her some perfume"

George went on, "Pranks"

Then Fred spoke, "I got her a Black Opal gem. It's one of the rarest gems in the world but I found my own little piece in Australia. It's small enough to fit on a necklace with a silver chain."

Draco was astonished. The Weasley twin actually went to Australia to mine his own gem to give to the girl he's had a crush on?

Now that's commitment.

"Oh." Was all Draco said.

Hermione smiled at him, "Well you look busy. We'll let you go. See you tomorrow, Draco."

"yeah." Draco nodded and ran out of the ice cream parlor as fast as he could.

'_I better just get home now. I wonder what the Dark Lord got Marie for her Birthday?'_

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie sighed in frustration, "Uuuuuggghhhhh! I don't want a party!"

Voldemort slapped the back of her head softly, "Shut up and concentrate. You want this to turn out right don't you?"

Marie groaned.

Voldemort almost rolled his eyes at the teen, "Close your eyes. We are almost done before I have to perform the spell."

"Well you better hurry before I fall asleep."

Currently, Voldemort was sittin in front of Marie, preforming the special ritual that could force her to transform into her animagus. Then she'll be able to transform any time she wanted to. But first, she had to keep quiet and concentrate on clearing her mind with her eyes closed.

Marie growled before Voldemort breathed deeply, "You're ready. Let's do this now before you lose concentration."

Marie didn't say anything but she was kind of scared. Voldemort said that this would be dangerous. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and pointed his wand at Marie's forehead.

"Coactus est animal mutation"

That's when Marie felt the pain.

She felt as if her whole body were on fire, burning and melting down to nothing. She dropped to the ground, spasming insanely.

"Grrrraaaahhhhhh!" she screamed and cried out in utter agony.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord got one of his sick pleasures in watching the Girl Who Lived experience the pain. He smiled crookedly with disgusting happiness.

"It's happening, Potter. Just a little while longer."

Marie cried, giving up on even moving at all as her body twitched and shook violently. Then the change started to happen and she got smaller, grew fur, claws, a muzzle and a tail.

Finally after five more minutes of torture, Marie was finally fully transformed.

She opened her eyes and whined, looking up at the large man in black robes above her. Then man seemed mean looking but by her instincts, she could feel his pleasure at the transformation. The 'girl' shook her body and scratched behind her fluffy ear until she stopped and realized that she was transformed already. She jumped and looked around, glancing at her fluffy tail. Voldemort chuckled above her and Marie grinned with her dog face.

Voldemort nodded and leaned down to pick her up, "Congratulations, Potter. You're a German Shepard puppy. How adorable"

Marie could tell he was being sarcastic but decided to yell at him later and she wagged her tail and tried to lick his cheek to irritate him.

It worked and the dark Lord scowled, "Don't ever try that, Potter. Ready to transform back to human?"

Marie shook her head 'no'.

"Change back, Potter." He demanded but the small ball of fluff shook out of his grip and ran out of the room.

Marie ran and ran as fast as her little legs could go until she ran into something quite solid, making her stop. She looked up and let the rough hands pick her up.

"Well, well well, pup. I see you've finally managed it."

It was Fenrir and Marie was so excited to be around another canine/human that she wagged her tail again and licked Fenrir's face barking happily. The werewolf laughed and held the pup close to him until the Dark lord came into view.

"Potter! Change back now! I'm not finished with you yet."

"My lord." Fenrir greeted him, "If you don't mind, I was just congratulating my student."

"And now she has no more use of you. Leave. Now."

Marie growled at Voldemort but let herself be put into his arms. She almost whined as Fenrir left without another word. She glared at the Dark Lord but did nothing as he carried her off back to her room. He then proceeded to place her on her bed and unconsciously pat her head.

Marie soon got the idea and quickly ran underneath the covers, transforming back in to a human, naked under the covers of her bed.

"Whooo! That was great! I want to do that again!"

"You'll have plenty of time to do so later. For now I want something from you."

Marie cocked her head, "Like what?"

Voldemort smirked, "Something I know you'll hate."

Marie growled, "Fine. . . . .**Thank you for helping me."**

"**That's what I wanted to hear! **See you at dinner, Potter. Just don't transform during dinner. I'd rather not hear Cissa's insistent arguing about how I should have asked parental consent first."

"Okay." Marie laughed.

The rest of the night actually went by pretty smoothly.

Draco wrapped Marie's bracelet, Marie kept quiet about the transformation for now, Lucius and Narcissa discussed the birthday party plans with Marie and then Voldemort went back to his room for some peace and quiet.

That Is, until Marie decided to have some fun.

She wanted to annoy Voldemort and the best way she could think of was to transform and be cute.

So she turned into a puppy and went to Voldemort's door, hissing the password to get in. She cracked open the door and looked around.

She found what she was looking for. The Dark Lord was sitting over on his desk with a hand on his head and his eyes closed. Marie saw her moment and she scurried inside without a noise, padding over to his desk. When she was just a foot behind him, she decided to turn on the cuteness.

She whined, "Hrrrrnnnn"

Voldemort opened his eyes and looked sharply behind him. His eyes softened just a little when he saw Marie as a puppy. She wagged her tail and whined again.

"What do you want, Potter?"

She cocked her head to the side, "You're not phasing me at all, you know. I know you're just playing me with cuteness, you little bitch."

Marie growled and flattened her ears on her head.

"Oh don't be like that, little one. Just go to your own room and let me work. I'll see you tomorrow."

But Marie stayed where she was, staring at the Dark lord with piercing green eyes, lolling her tongue out with a foolish grin. Voldemort sighed.

"Fine. Stand back, Potter."

Marie wagged her tail and jumped backwards as Voldemort turned into his animagus back wolf. He was significantly taller than the puppy and certainly intimidating but Marie trotted over to him and whined happily.

Neither of them really understood it at all but they felt a bond grow at that very moment and Voldemort leaned down to pick Marie up by her scruff, taking her back to her room. The small German Shepard puppy wiggled in his jaws but didn't' put up much of a fight as Voldemort jumped up on her bed and set her down on the soft pillows. Marie pawed him on the cheek, trying to get him to play but the dark Lord merely stared at her with his blood red eyes.

Marie flattened her ears again and looked up at the dark lord in disappointment.

Apparently, Voldemort caught her emotions and showed his canines in a scary attempt at a wolfish smile. He then proceeded to flatten himself on the bed and bark at her. Marie jumped in sudden fear and hid until a pillow.

'_Maybe I took that a little too far'_ Voldemort thought.

Voldemort searched under the pillows for the small pup. Finally, he found her and rubbed his muzzle against hers under the pillows. Marie instantly calmed down and licked Voldemort's nose.

What Marie didn't expect was for Voldemort to turn back into his 'human' form and turn her back into hers as well by the bond that they shared unexplainably.

Marie gasped in horror but before she could say or do anything, the naked Dark Lord got his clothes back on and left the room.

Marie was once more left in her room by herself.

'My god, something must definitely be wrong with me. Why did I act that way when we were both transformed?'

A mystery that will be solved soon enough.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	9. Was it a happy birthday?

**I know it took a long time but it's finally here! I have been taking a small vacation over Christmas break because I deserve it, just like any other person in the world. Thank you for checking in and reading my next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

'_Why did I just do that? Did I just lick the Dark Lord's nose? Did I try to get him to play with me? What's wrong with my puppy form?'_

Marie kept thinking this over and over in her head but she couldn't find any answers. Perhaps Voldemort would know?

'_No! Don't go to him!'_ she screamed to herself.

Once the Dark Lord had left her room, Marie had felt a sense of loss for some reason but now she was trying very hard to avoid that particular thought and feeling.

Marie stretched out on her bed and covered her frustrated face with one of her pillows, screaming.

"Mmmmmmmmmmgggggghhhhhhh! Whaph if wrong wiph meh!" she muffled out.

Then a knock sounded on her door and she screamed, "What do you want?!"

The door cautiously opened to reveal Draco.

"Oh." She sat up and spelled some more clothes on, "What's up Draco?"

The boy seemed very flustered and red when he noticed that she had to spell clothes on but said nothing on that subject. Instead he cleared his throat and spoke, "I just wanted to say happy birthday to you first, Marie."

"Aww! That's so sweet Draco but it doesn't count until after midnight"

Draco sagged his shoulders and frowned, "Oh well. I still did it. Good night, Marie."

"Night Draco!"

The boy closed the door and left with a smirk on his face.

'_I think I saw boob!'_ the teenage boy thought.

'_Idiot pervert'_ Marie thought.

Marie laid back on the bed and turned out the lights (candles or whatever).

A few hours rolled on by until it was finally midnight and not one to break a tradition easily, she sat up in her bed and looked out the window wishfully.

"Happy Birthday Marie." She told herself and sighed out a puff of air.

However, this time, Hedwig didn't come to deliver her presents form her friends so she fell back asleep, feeling alone.

**-88888888888888888888888888888888-**

The next morning, Marie woke up with an astonishing revelation.

It was her birthday.

'_Nothing special'_

That was what she thought until people burst through her door at seven in the morning.

"Happy birthday, Marie!"

The Malfoys all yelled in uncharacteristic joy.

"Ahhhhhh!" Marie screamed back and dropped on the ground by surprise.

Marie was certainly baffled and just stared at them like a fish out of water, "What?"

Cissa ran over and hugged the girl, "Happy birthday! We got you some presents but you'll have to wait until after breakfast. Come and join us dear, you have a big day today. You're fifteen now!"

Lucius snorted at Narcissa's enthusiasm but silenced when his wife turned around and walked out of the room, dragging Marie behind her.

Marie didn't say a word until they reached the dining room, "What's so special about my birthday?"

Narcissa gasped in horror, "Oh child! Whatever do you mean? Your birthday is the most important day of the year for you!"

Marie sighed, "All that happens is that you get a year older, Cissa."

"Here, open your presents" Narcissa refused to be told this from Marie and changed the subject.

"Where's Voldemort?" Marie asked though.

Narcissa looked over at Lucius and he looked away, "He had to take care of something then he said he would be down for dinner later tonight before the party starts."

"Oh."

Narcissa waved it off, "Oh don't fret dear! Just come with us downstairs!"

"I'm not fretting . . ." she mumbled to herself.

Marie wondered what her presents from the Malfoys would be. What could they be? Would they be socks, a hanger or a belt maybe?

"Your friends will be over for a little party this afternoon. I believe Draco has invited Ms. Granger, Ginerva, Fred, George and Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin and my cousin, Sirius. Me and Lucius have also invited Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva, Severus, and a Mr. Tom Riddle."

"That's a lot of People Cissa! Wait- did you say Tom Riddle? So Voldemort is going to be at the party then, too? And when are you guys actually going on a vacation? Do me and Draco really have to stay with Voldemort?"

Cissa and Lucius were shocked by Marie's questions but Lucius answered them firmly, "Yes, yes, tomorrow until August 7th and yes."

"Awww" she pouted.

The Malfoys smiled at Marie's disappointment but they knew it wouldn't last. They knew that the Dark Lord and Marie were slowly forming a bond between one another. Even if they themselves didn't realize it.

It was a few hours later when it was finally one o'clock in the afternoon and someone was trying to access the floo network. Lucius, of course, let them through and one by one the Weasleys, Hermione and all the rest of her adult friends came through the floo. Was that timed out exactly like that or was it a coincidence?

"Guys! You're here!" Marie was so ecstatic.

Marie ran up to all of them and hugged them tightly one by one. The last one she hugged was Fred and it was the longest. Everyone had finally arrived except for one person: Tom Riddle.

"Cissa?" Marie whispered to her adopted mother, "Where's Tom?"

Narcissa blinked a few times but then realized that she was right. Voldemort wasn't here yet. So where was he?

Hermione brought out a small bag and one by one pulled out presents form everyone.

"What kind of bag is that, 'Mione?" Marie asked, very curious and Hermione just smiled at her.

"It's a magical bag that can fit everything and anything in it with a simple charm. I keep almost everything in here nowadays."

Marie smiled, "Sounds perfect for you."

Hermione laughed back and once she got all of the presents out, everyone sat around Marie waiting. Minerva and Professor Snape looked professional as they sat oh so eloquently with practically no emotions on their faces. Hagrid, however, was almost ready to cry with happiness.

That's when Marie realized something VERY important.

Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Ginny would know who Tom Riddle was if they saw him.

'_Oh god, now I hope he doesn't come.' _Marie thought.

Marie picked up the first present and decided that she wanted to open the ones from the adults first o she can get to the fun ones last. She picked up the one from Minerva first. It was small and light and Marie felt a brief disappointment until she got it opened. She gasped in surprise when she saw the gorgeous pendant she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful" she whispered and Minerva smiled.

"It's a special pendant, dear, that I, myself, have cast many protective charms on and it's a portkey. I also thought you'd like it because it is encrusted with rubies. I know you love the color red."

"It must have been very expensive"

"You're my favorite student. Don't tell anyone" she smiled and laughed as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Next was Hagrid and she opened the gift to find that it was an egg.

"Uh, Hagrid?" Hermione asked this time, "What exactly is that?"

Hagrid chuckled, "Why it's a companion of sorts, of course!"

Narcissa cleared her throat, "What kind of companion exactly?"

Mrs. Weasley as well looked a little perturbed while Sirius watched excited.

"It'll hatch to become an Abraxan, which is a breed of winged horse. Madame Maxime breeds them and she said that I could have one. But of course I thought of you, Marie! Abraxans' are bred to protect their owners and are very loyal. They drink only single malt whisky, though."

"Hagrid!" Minerva, Narcissa and Molly all screamed at the same time and Narcissa continued, "An Abraxan is a very dangerous animal! I don't think she should have it."

Marie held the egg in her hands carefully and she could feel the life inside of it, "It feels sad. But why is it in an egg? If it's a horse-"

Hermione stepped in, "It's a winged-horse, Marie. That means that it is also part bird, thus the Abraxan lays eggs"

"But I thought that animals that were half horse and half bird were hippogriffs?"

Hermione breathed out, "Correct. However, the Abraxan is a special type of horse and bird creature form a different part of the world. Thus, they are completely different from the Hippogriff."

"I like it. Please can I keep it?!" Marie practically begged Narcissa and the woman seemed doubtful at first but saw that she didn't want to deny Marie anything, so regretfully, she nodded her head. Lucius and Draco shook their heads and rolled their eyes at her weakness.

Hagrid smiled and Marie continued with her gifts.

Snape unusually got her a book on potions and some contacts. Marie merely raised an eyebrow at him, "You know I won't wear the contacts right? There is nothing wrong with my eyes!"

Snape breathed out, "Not a good reason for your grades to suffer, Ms. Potter. Or should I say Ms. Malfoy now?"

"Potter. As always and forever will be." Marie smiled at him and continued with the presents.

Molly and Arthur got her a sweater with an M on it and Remus and Sirius pitched in together to buy her a new broom and a hair brush which Marie simply laughed at and sent them a mocking glare. Everyone was having a good time so far and then it came to Narcissa and Lucius' gift.

Marie was so excited to find that they had gotten her a new Quidditch uniform and equipment.

Next Marie opened each gift from her teenage friends.

Hermione got her a book no defensive spells, Ron acquired her a Quidditch book, Ginny gave her some perfume and George got her some original Weasley pranks.

Then Fred gave Marie the present from himself. Draco swallowed as she unwrapped it and he glowered in anger as Marie gasped with joy.

Marie certainly didn't expect this from Fred. The necklace was absolutely beautiful and Fred explained to her, "It's a black opal gem. It's one of the rarest gems in the world but I found my own little piece in Australia. What do you think?"

Marie stared at the necklace, "It's beautiful. Will you put it on me?"

Fred did as she asked and Draco was angered even more.

However his anger turned to embarrassment as Marie opened his gift last and she saw the bracelet.

"Oh it's wonderful, Draco! It matches the necklace and pendant, too! I'll put it on now."

Draco smiled a little but he wasn't too happy that Fred had upstaged him.

Him! A Weasley upstaged a Malfoy in a factor of gifts and grace! How pathetic had Draco turned?!

Finally, however, when everything was finished with presents, Narcissa brought out the cake that her and Molly had made for her.

"Oh my god! It's my favorite flavor!" Marie shouted and everyone laughed as she ate the amazing chocolate cake with cherry pie filling in it.

Hours had passed until it was finally around 5pm. Marie had had an amazing birthday and it wasn't one she would ever forget. She was even able to show her friends her new trick and she transformed into her animagus form, the German Shepard puppy. Sirius was especially proud.

One thing was bothering her, though.

Where was Voldemort?

Once everyone left and Fred had got his making out-fix settled, Marie ran to Voldemort's chamber and knocked loudly on the door.

She heard nothing for a few minutes and that angered her further. Marie didn't know why she was angry. Why should she be? She knew that Voldemort was an arrogant cold arse. So why was it bothering her?

Marie had had enough and she transformed into the puppy, scratching annoyingly on his door.

Finally after a few more minutes, the Dark Lord answered the door, but not as Marie had thought that he would.

He was almost completely naked except for holding his robes over his 'parts'.

The puppy form of Marie yelped in shock and Voldemort stared down at the small dog with a raised nonexistent eyebrow, "What do you want? I'm busy, brat."

Marie barked and Voldemort closed his eyes, "Look, I'll take you to your room but then you're telling me what's wrong. Got it?"

He didn't wait for an answer and scooped up the puppy in his arms, opening the door to Marie's room. Marie took this moment to discover that the Dark Lord was rather sweaty and worked up.

Marie jumped under to covers and transformed back to her human form, "You didn't come down for the party."

Voldemort growled, "No. I didn't and do you know why?"

Marie shook her head as she spelled new clothes on her body since she wasn't able to make her other clothes come back on with her form before she transformed.

"It's because I was in your mind and saw that there were indeed three people who knew what I looked like when I was in Hogwarts. That's why I didn't come down. Satisfied?"

Marie stopped and smiled. So then that was the only reason. He didn't ditch her. He was merely protecting himself.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Potter. I care nothing for you. However, I do suppose since it is your birthday. . ."

The Dark Lord trailed off as he reached somewhere in his robes, which he had somehow at some point put back on while she was a puppy. He then pulled out a small box and gave it to her. Marie was stunned.

"Seriosuly? You? You're giving me a birthday present? You of all people?!"

"Yes, Merlin be damned, Potter just open the box." Voldemort was getting irritated now so Marie quickly opened the box.

"What is it?"

The Dark Lord smirked, "Obviously it's a journal."

"You're giving me a diary?"

"A journal. Whatever. Remember to pack your things. You and Draco are coming with me to my manor tomorrow morning until the seventh of August."

"Don't remind me." Marie grumbled.

"Too late."

There was silence between the two for a few moments before Marie spoke again, "So why the Diary then? I don't understand it."

Voldemort had a blank look on his face, "I used to have a journal similar to it. I could write anything in it and it was charmed so no one else could read it."

Marie was silent and he continued, "I kept it with Lucius except now for some reason it's missing."

"Remember the Chamber of Secrets?" Marie asked him and the Dark Lord nodded with a raised nonexistent eyebrow.

Marie sighed, "Ginny Weasley had found it and your past-self possessed her from in the diary. Then I found it, you led me to the Chamber, tried to kill me with the basilisk but I killed it and destroyed the Diary."

Voldemort was silent for a while but Marie could feel the anger rising up in his body like a volcano. It happened so fast, Marie couldn't explain it as the Dark Lord suddenly grasped Marie's throat and threw her onto the bed. The fury in the Dark Lord's eyes could burn anything and the red-eyed monster bore down on Marie with his cold hands clasped around her throat.

Marie choked at the force he clutched her and she thrashed in panic. Voldemort was far too gone by now to be calmed by reason and Marie began to cry in helplessness. But as suddenly as it happened, the Dark Lord let her go.

He didn't remove his hand but he let her breathe and Marie gasped for air hurriedly. She blinked away the tears and stared up at the dark Lord. Voldemort's face was contorted with confusion, anger and something else Marie couldn't figure out.

Voldemort breathed deeply on Marie's face and let his hand that was gripped on her throat slide down to her chest. He held his hand over her heart and stared straight into her eyes. His voice shook as he hissed out, **"Why are you so revolting and yet so tempting?! I want to kill you and yet I can't. One reason is because of the Malfoy deal. The other. . ." **

Voldemort stopped and let his hand wander down to her stomach**, "I simply can't explain it and it's tearing me apart."**

Marie didn't know what to say or if she should even talk at all but one thing was for sure, she was terrified.

Voldemort stared into her eyes and smirked, "I won't forgive you for destroying my diary but perhaps you could make it up to me, Potter."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about? I just destroyed the diary because you were going to kill me. I just-"

"Shut up!" he used his other hand to hold her throat again so the other hand remained on her stomach. Marie shut her mouth and let Voldemort speak again.

"I want you to do something for me, girl."

Marie's thoughts went straight to the gutter.

"I want you to hold still."

Marie was confused by the order but nonetheless held still, not expecting the Dark Lord to bend down and kiss Marie forcibly on the lips.

"Mmmph!" Marie instantly panicked and fought the man, trying to shove him off of her. Marie had never expected that Voldemort would do anything like this and she thrashed horridly.

Voldemort smashed his thin lips harder onto Marie's, not letting up as he kept her down and still, not paying any attention to her thrashing.

Finally after almost a minute, Voldemort removed himself from Marie with a smirk on his face, "I think we're even now, don't you think?"

Marie cried and ran immediately ran to her bathroom.

Honestly, Voldemort didn't know what the big deal was. He frowned and walked over the bathroom, listening to the vomiting and sobbing sounds of the girl inside. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and rapped on the door, "Remember to pack your things."

Then the Dark Lord simply just left the room, not caring that Marie was still in the bathroom, crying her heart out because the murderer of so many people and the person she was just starting to get used to just kissed her for revenge.

If anyone deserved revenge, it was Marie.

When Marie was finished in the bathroom, she wiped off her mouth and hiccupped harshly before going over to her bed and lying down.

'_Happy birthday, Marie'_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The next morning, Narcissa and Lucius said their goodbyes for the week and left for their vacation. Now Marie was just alone in the dining room with Draco and Voldemort. Marie didn't dare to even look at the Dark Lord, and he, himself didn't know why.

Voldemort explained the rules to the children first before he was going to apparate them.

The rules were similar to the Malfoy house but Marie didn't really pay attention. She didn't want to listen to Voldemort.

However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when Voldemort grabbed her and Draco and apparated them to his manner. The feeling was unbearable and she felt as if she were being sucked through a straw.

When they arrived to the manor, Voldemort told Draco where to go for his room but then that just left Marie and Voldemort by themselves. Surprisingly enough, Voldemort gently took Marie's arm and led her across the manner to her room. Voldemort had been watching her and was slightly disturbed that she had a blank look on her face the whole time he or anyone talked to her. He didn't speak to her but simply led her to her room and left her alone.

Something was telling him that he might have gone too far last night.

The next few days were rather strange for the both of them and very awkward for Draco. The Dark Lord didn't make them come down to the dining hall with him, however, which made things a bit easier for Marie. She didn't think that she could handle being around the man anymore after what he had recently done to her.

Now it was August fourth and Voldemort's deatheaters such as Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had finally found a hiding home to stay away from the ministry's eyes.

Marie was lying on her temporary bed in her temporary room in Voldemort's new manor. She had been practicing her animagus transformation while alone in 'her' room that night when there was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at whoever it was.

The knocker, of course, didn't do as told and opened the door anyway.

It was Draco, "Hey I thought that you might want some company?"

Marie stared at him and sighed, "Maybe."

Draco smiled and came over to sit on the bed with her, "Working on the transformation?"

"Yeah. You want to see it?"

Draco smiled and nodded his head, "Sure."

Marie concentrated hard and quickly changed into her puppy. She barked happily and Draco smiled as he pet her fur gently, making Marie roll onto her back to make him rub her belly.

Draco laughed and did as she wanted, rubbing and scratching Marie's puppy belly joyfully.

But then there was another knock on the door neither of them counted on. Marie barked at the intrusive noise and the door opened to reveal the Dark Lord.

Marie growled hatefully but Voldemort merely spoke, "Leave, Mr. Malfoy. I need to talk to Ms. Potter alone."

Without another word, Draco left the room, albeit a little hesitantly.

Voldemort shut the door behind Draco quickly and walked into the room until he was standing in front of the puppy Marie.

"I need to talk to you. Become human again. Now." The voice was commanding but the puppy merely covered her muzzle with her paws and then scratched herself behind her ears, her tongue lolling out.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Adorable. Transform."

Marie shook her head intelligently and this made the Dark Lord frustrated and he sat on the bed next to her, pointing his wand right at her muzzle, "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, child."

What Marie didn't expect was for Voldemort to transform into his wolf.

He shook himself in his black fur and growled hatefully at the puppy in front of him. This made Marie nervous and she whined with fear. That is, until the wolf laid down in front of her and spoke into her mind.

'_Potter, why are you ignoring me, now?'_

'_Really? You really have to ask that, you pedophile?! You disgust me.' _Marie spoke back.

'_What did I do? I merely kissed you just to get even.'_

'_It's not my fault that I destroyed your diary, Voldemort! You were going to kill me! I had no choice.'_

Voldemort growled, _'We're even now.'_

'_No, we're not.'_ She argued, '_You killed my parents. I destroyed your diary. That made us almost even._'

'_Almost?!_' Voldemort snarled, _'How dare you insult me!'_

'_Insult you?! You're insulting me! Now shut up and get out of the room and leave me alone!' _Marie barked and snarled with all her might, trying to at least appear a little intimidating but Voldemort simply barked in laughter.

'_You have no rights here, girl! This is my home!'_

Marie growled and barked with teeth showing_, 'Leave. Me. Alone! I just want to be alone! I never want to be touched or for you to touch me ever again, you creep!'_

'_You're so worried about that kiss, aren't you? Is that why you are trying to be so hostile?'_

"_Trying?'_

'_Look, Potter, if you're so worried about it, don't be. It didn't mean anything.'_

'_I don't care if it meant anything, you prick! It was still humiliating and unnecessary!'_

'_Whatever, Potter. Are you done ranting yet so I can leave without you committing suicide because I kissed you?'_

Marie shook herself and plopped herself on the bed, looking defeated and exhausted.

Voldemort's wolf form laughed and reached down, licking her forehead fondly. That's where Marie didn't understand.

'_Stop licking me. It's weird.'_

However, the Dark Lord kept cleaning her face and Marie decided that that was enough and pawed his cheek. Voldemort lurched back and licked his muzzle, 'Human. Now.'

Marie sighed in her puppy form and did as she was told, transforming clothes on as well since she learned how to do that the other day.

Voldemort transformed back as well with his signature black robes on, "Are we done here? Or are you going to argue some more?"

Marie flicked her hair back, "I will get you back for that, you know. We aren't even anymore. Not yet."

Voldemort smirked, "You better be careful, Potter. Your Slytherin side is showing."

Marie was about to say something back but was ignored when Voldemort started to leave the room.

"Wait!" she yelled and Voldemort turned back with a smirk still plastered on his features.

"Yes?"

Marie was hesitant but spoke, "Thanks for the diary you gave me for my birthday."

Voldemort furrowed his brow as if not expecting the thanks.

"Hm." Was all the Dark Lord said before leaving the room without another word.

Marie sat in the bed and smiled, "It didn't mean anything."

Meanwhile, Voldemort was in his room and sitting at his desk looking mindlessly at some papers he was supposed to read and check over but he wasn't.

He was thinking of something else that was bothering him and yet intriguing him greatly.

'_Did it mean anything?'_

He snarled with disgust, _'Gross emotions. Pathetic.'_

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**I know it took a long time, but it's finally here! Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
